


[原耽] 領主大人不敢告白

by gwcatgwcat



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Vampires, 中文原創 - Freeform, 吸血鬼, 年下, 耽美, 血族, 雙向暗戀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 77,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwcatgwcat/pseuds/gwcatgwcat
Summary: 統領芝加哥乃至美國中西部的吸血鬼領主－－埃德蒙多有個不為人知的小興趣，他喜歡隱藏自己的身分，和個性單純的人類交往。然而由於於過往情史和自身性格的認知，埃德蒙多始終不敢向暗戀之人告白，屢屢在與來往人類到達朋友以上戀人未滿的關係後，眼睜睜看著對方和其他人交往結婚，直到他遇上另一名隱瞞真實身分的人類－－明明是義大利籍卻頂著中式姓名的李焰。這是描述總裁皮少女心的吸血鬼貴族，和他暗戀的木訥青年的故事。
Relationships: 李焰/埃德蒙多
Kudos: 6





	1. 李焰的一天

**Author's Note:**

> ◎現代西方奇幻背景（會有狼人吸血鬼那種）  
> ◎設定同《血色封鎖線》、《領主大人不懂做愛》、《深夜便利商店遇見厭世吸血鬼》，但故事彼此獨立  
> 

──你是……貝提諾常帶在身的人吧？還記得我嗎？我是……喂！別扭頭就走啊，太沒禮貌了！

──佛羅格˙李、佛羅格˙李、佛羅格˙李……佛羅格是火的意思，不過火不太帥氣呢，還是……焰！李焰！聽起來不錯吧！如果哪天需要中文名就用這個吧，我免費提供。

──嗯？我知道你沒經驗啊，就是知道才要讓你有完美的第一次。別擔心，姐姐可是專業人士，絕對會讓你爽到不知道自己是誰。

──有感覺了吧？不用回答，你的身體已經說明一切了。話說回來，臉和小弟弟都漂亮成這樣的人真的很少見呢，我都想付錢讓……咦？這是什麼？為什……啊啊啊啊啊！

※※※※

李焰在夢中的尖叫聲中猛然睜開眼，不等身體脫去僵硬就跳下床，衝進正對床鋪的浴室中，站在蓮蓬頭下扭開水龍頭，讓水柱撞擊頭殼流向軀幹。

水柱在接觸他的身軀時冒出水汽，水汽在磁磚牆間繚繞片刻，再隨室內降溫緩緩散去。

青年關上水龍頭，脫去身上吸滿水分的汗衫與內褲，抓起鐵架上的毛巾擦乾身體，頂著半濕的毛巾踏出淋浴間，一抬頭就在洗手台上的鏡子裡看見一名金髮青年。

青年黃金般髮絲凌亂地壓在額上，烈火似的眼瞳銳利明亮，配上拉丁族裔的深刻面容，以及肌肉結實、健壯卻毫無笨重感的身軀，不管登上哪家時尚雜誌封面都不遜色。

不過面對這讓人垂涎或嫉妒的樣貌，李焰卻拉平嘴角，默默將毛巾往下扯幾吋，垂著頭離開浴室，回到僅有一張行軍床、一個鐵衣櫥、一套單人桌椅、一個小冰箱和一扇窗戶的簡陋房間。

這十坪不到房間和與之相連的浴室就是他的居所，位於三十多年老公寓頂樓的套房牆壁隔音不良，熱水時有時無，晴天炎熱雨天漏水，無論從哪個角度都不能說是個舒適的住所，但李焰卻在此住了整整一年，因為此處有兩個優點──低廉的租金和鄰近工作地點。

他在芝加哥中國城的川菜館「茱萸」擔任助手，菜館十二點才開門營業，但九點就得開始備料，而九點半關門後大夥會先吃晚餐再清潔店面，算一算最早也要十一點才能下班，在如此長的工時下，縮短通勤時間是極為重要的事。

「七點半……應該可以去了吧。」

李焰對著桌上的時鐘喃喃自語，從衣櫃中抓出灰黑色的寬鬆連帽衫和運動褲，套上衣褲戴上帽子，踩著塑膠鞋下樓前往中國城。

他沒有乘車或開車，而是慢跑到立有「天下為公」牌樓的大街，踩著人行道來到茱萸門前，掏出鎖匙打開店門。

店內空無一人，李焰穿過並排的圓桌直直走入廚房，從牆上鐵鉤取下圍裙穿上，拿起刷子和水桶開始清掃爐台地板。

當他掃完廚房，從食材間拿出薑蒜辣椒切片剁塊時，菜館外場傳來活力充沛的喊聲。

「我來啦──」

茱萸的二廚小陳邊喊邊走進廚房，看著已經切出兩個鐵盆辛香料的同事，吹了聲口哨道：「居然已經切這麼多了，阿焰你是幾點到店裡啊？」

李焰稍稍皺眉，思索片刻後回答：「七點快八點。」

「太早了！早來可沒加班費，睡久一點再來啦！」

「睡不著。」

「瞇一下就能了。」

小陳擺擺手，一面碎念「就算用中國名，你還是義大利佬不是中國人啊！」一面抓起圍裙套上，再打開冷藏庫拿取高湯需要的材料。

而在小陳抵達後約半小時，茱萸的老闆兼主廚夏華川也帶著剛從市場採買來的新鮮蔬果肉類進入店內，三人在炮爐和流理台間忙碌走動，讓廚房很快就被甘醇與辣麻的香氣包圍。

負責外場的一中兩少三名服務生──小春、梅姐和王嬸於十一點現身店內，她們邊聊影集邊將餐具放上圓桌，在十二點整把店門外的木牌由「Close」翻到「Open」。

翻牌後不到十分鐘店內就客滿，中、英和偶爾響起的西語迴盪在懸吊紅燈籠的天花板下，片刻後廚房內響起炮爐轟響，而這份喧鬧一直持續到下午三點午餐時間結束，門口木牌轉回「Close」那面。

木牌在晚間七點再度翻轉，而這回店裡的桌子扣除預先訂位的，全都在一分鐘內被顧客佔領，內外場迅速沸騰起來。

「進一單！」

王嬸朗聲將點菜單放到出菜口，不等李焰接下單子就端起麻婆豆腐，以驚人的敏捷直衝斜對角的桌子。

李焰拿起點菜單夾到牆上，看著單上勾選的菜餚準備相應的魚肉蔬菜和調味料，卻在備到最後一道時頓住。

「怎麼了？」夏華川甩著黑鐵鍋問。

「有一道沒了。」

李焰指著點菜單最下方的勾勾道：「開水白菜。」

「告訴外場，要客人取消。」夏華川道。

李焰將視線投出送菜口，離他最近的外場服務生是梅姐，但對方正忙著幫客人分菜，而王嬸和小春也各自忙著結帳或介紹菜品，一時半刻內恐怕不會靠近廚房。

──自己出去說？

李焰於心中發問，看看不鏽鋼桌上分好切妥的食材，再瞧瞧似乎越來越忙碌的外場，將兜帽拉垂幾分，走出廚房來到梅姐身後。

「……好了，有其他需要隨時告訴我。」

梅姐笑著向客人鞠躬，轉身才發現李焰在背後，肩頭小小一抖捶了同事一下道：「別嚇人啊！要是我手上端熱湯，潑到你身上怎麼辦？」

「我不怕燙。」

李焰在梅姐回話前接續道：「三桌的開水白菜要取消，賣完了。」

「你出廚房就為了說這個？這種事等我回……」

「喂！三桌是我這桌嗎！」

吼聲蓋過梅姐的話聲，發出吼叫的是她與李焰斜後方六人桌邊的光頭男性黑人，他惡狠狠地瞪著服務生，憤怒之色強烈到幾乎能飛過桌子拍上兩人的臉。

梅姐稍稍一僵，再擺出笑臉道：「是的，對不起，開水白菜賣……」

「我提前兩禮拜訂位就為了吃這幾根菜，妳跟我說賣完了？」

光頭黑人捶桌子，站起來推開椅子走向梅姐道：「然後妳明知道沒了，還讓我點這道，存心讓我出糗嗎！」

「怎麼會！我也是剛剛才知道，對不起、對不起。」梅姐連續躬身。

李焰站在梅姐右手邊，在回廚房工作和等黑人退開再回去中猶豫，還沒拿定主意左臉頰就感受到注目，反射動作瞪過去，和光頭黑人的女伴對上眼睛。

黑人的女伴睜大眼睛，接著臉上浮現笑容和紅暈，熱情地注視李焰。

光頭黑人先是看見李焰轉頭的動作，再循視線發現自己的女友正癡癡看著對方，原本就高漲的怒氣瞬間突破臨界點，舉起拳頭就想往李焰臉上砸。

「框啷！」

清脆的瓷器破碎聲中斷了光頭黑人的動作，黑人、梅姐、李焰乃至整個餐廳中的人把頭轉向聲音源，盯著碎在雙人桌旁的瓷杯。

「哎呀，我忘了我把杯子擺這裡了，要賠錢了。」

溫雅的男中音劃破沉默，說話的是一名身穿三件式西裝的中年男性，他彎腰注視自己砸碎的杯子，灰白長髮順身體線條落下，與聲音一樣斯文優雅的臉上浮現苦笑，挺起腰桿朗聲問：「小春，有空幫我掃一掃嗎？」

「沒問題！埃德蒙多先生您等我一會。」小春點點頭跑向掃具間。

「麻煩妳了！」

中年男性──埃德蒙多──微笑，拉長脖子朝李焰和梅姐道：「把我的開水白菜給這位先生吧。」

「可以嗎？」梅姐睜大眼睛問。

「我沒在說笑，這位先生都特地訂位了，可不能讓他白跑一趟。但作為補償，妳得把我要外帶的泡椒鳳爪裝滿點。」

「沒問題！謝謝您。」

梅姐對著埃德蒙多近乎九十度鞠躬，臉上的笑容由應付客人的假笑，轉為真心喜悅的燦爛之笑。

而光頭黑人的臉色則是一陣青一陣，咒罵幾句髒話後扭頭走回自己的座位。

李焰目送光頭黑人歸位，低下頭轉身正要回廚房，面頰卻再度感受到凝視，停下腳步側頭回望，和埃德蒙多四目相交。

埃德蒙多臉上仍掛著淺笑，深藍色的眼瞳一如往常溫潤深邃，彷彿倒映星月的海洋，讓人有躍入的衝動。

──到美國後可別一不留神就把普通人給燒啦，會給朋友惹麻煩的。

「阿焰──我需要你啊！」

小陳的慘叫聲讓李焰回神，他甩開腦中嘲諷大於關心的回憶之聲，三步作兩步奔進廚房。


	2. 我覺得埃德蒙多先生對阿焰有意思

「我覺得埃德蒙多先生對阿焰有意思。」

小春用一句話讓坐在同一張桌子上的同事僵住，停住筷子或嘴巴直直盯著她。

現在是晚間十點，眾人在三十多分鐘前送走最後一桌客人，此刻正圍坐在鄰近出菜口的十人座圓桌邊，吃著老闆夏華川親手烹調的員工餐。

小陳皺眉問：「不是想追妳嗎？他每次來都坐妳負責的桌子，然後妳也說過他小費給很大方。」

「不是。」

開口的不是小春而是梅姐，她卸下溫柔的營業用笑容，目光銳利地盯著稍遠處的單人桌──這一年來已成埃德蒙多固定席的桌子──道：「我先前休息時特別去那張坐了一會，從那裡往出菜口望，可以清楚看見備菜台邊的人。」

「沒錯，我也有發現這點！」

小春用力點頭，指著自己的嘴道：「然後阿焰每次出廚房，埃德蒙多先生的嘴角都會上揚，還會很有技巧地用喝茶、挟菜、撿餐具之類的方式偷看阿焰！」

「妳也很有技巧地偷窺客人啊。」小陳的面頰微微抽動。

「不是偷窺，是觀察！」

小春厲聲強調，再收起厲色看向李焰問：「阿焰覺得呢？」

李焰原本要伸筷子夾蒜泥白肉，這一問讓他瞬間停止伸筷，頓了一秒才反問：「覺得什麼？」

「埃德蒙多先生啊，覺得他怎麼樣、是不是和我跟梅姐一樣，覺得他對你有意思？」

李焰張口但沒發出聲音，停滯五六秒後環顧同事認真地問：「我需要辭職嗎？」

眾人沉默，接著扣除夏華川外的人全都同時拍桌問：「為什麼你要辭職！」

「因為我引起注意了。」

「那不構成辭職原因啦！」

梅姐連續搖手道：「再說這是好的注意，老闆給你加薪都來不及了，對吧老闆！」

目光焦點一下子轉到夏華川身上，矮壯的川菜廚師沒有立刻回答，而是沉吟片刻後放下碗筷向李焰問：「那個客人會讓你困擾嗎？會的話我可以不做他的生意。」

「老闆！」小春大喊。

「不會。」

李焰平靜的回答，微微低下頭道：「但我不清楚他為什麼盯上我，這有危險。」

「是想追你吧。」

「是想挖角你吧。」

「是想要你的屁股吧。」

小春、小陳、和梅姐的聲音疊在一起，三人同時一愣，再看向彼此。

小陳大力搖手道：「絕對是想拉阿焰去當藝人或黑道打手吧！怎麼會是想追或想上啊，埃德蒙多先生可是男人吶！」

「你的想像力太貧乏了，再說男人才好，不會懷孕。」梅姐輕笑。

小春摸著下巴呢喃：「我印象中埃德蒙多先生應該沒盯著阿焰的屁股……糟糕，感覺好像有，記不太清楚了。」

李焰緩緩皺眉，三人的發言中他只勉強能理解小陳的，想發問又插不上嘴，最後只得捧起碗筷繼續吃飯。

一塊豬肉由右側落到李焰的碗中，他愣了愣往右邊望，瞧見王嬸笑盈盈地看著自己。

「你替店裡招來一個好客人，知道這件事就夠了。」

王嬸微笑，又放了一塊肉到李焰碗中道：「對了，我有個遠房親戚的女兒下周會飛來芝加哥玩，她是個溫柔又漂亮的孩子，你若是有空要不要……」

「王嬸，別再拐阿焰去相親了啦，你忘了他上回全程除了吃飯外嘴巴沒開半次嗎？」梅姐垮著臉道。

※※※※

晚餐就在「我不是要拉阿焰去相親，是要介紹同年齡的未婚女孩給他認識」和「這就是相親啊！」的爭論中結束了，眾人將空碗空盤送進廚房，替店面做完今日最後一次掃除後，關上店門揮手道別。

李焰和上班時一樣，不乘車不開車靠雙腳返回租屋處，但不同於白天時的好天氣，他在暈黃路燈底下跑不到五分鐘就被雨點滴到。

雨滴迅速擴大成雨幕，將李焰從人行道趕到已關門的咖啡廳遮陽棚下，站在宛如鏡面的玻璃櫥窗前，看著大雨將對街的房舍、疾馳的車輛模糊化。

一輛跑車從咖啡廳前開過，車子被紅燈攔截在路口，快節奏的搖滾樂從半開的車窗洩出，取代雨點拍打人行道。

李焰聽著張狂的樂聲，思緒緩緩往昔日飄移，落在一年前某個同樣有大雨和搖滾樂的夜晚。

那是自己成為茱萸員工後的第一個禮拜，做為一個連菜刀怎麼握都不知道的新人，擔當的工作本該只有洗碗掃地，但在王嬸閃到腰早退、小春感冒請假，只剩梅姐一人獨撐外場下，他直接被老闆扔出廚房幫忙。

「別擔心，你只需要上菜和把菜單拿給客人，其他的我會負責！真的不行的話，對客人笑一笑就好！」

梅姐拍拍李焰的肩膀鼓勵，簡單教幾句帶位、給菜單時的招呼語後，走向門口將掛牌翻面。

李焰湧起逃回廚房或逃出餐廳的念頭，不過一想到租屋處內的帳單，以及過去三個月族繁不及備載的求職失敗紀錄，還是拿起菜單硬著頭皮迎向飢餓的男女。

「歡迎光臨」、「請問有幾位」、「請跟我來」、「這是菜單」李焰重複這幾句話，戰戰兢兢地將客人領到桌邊、遞上菜單，好不容易將等待區的人龍清空，剛想喘口氣休息一會時，身後的雙扇門忽然開啟，凶暴的搖滾樂和雨聲一同湧入店內。

李焰轉身張口想說出招呼語，可是在看見進門者的瞬間，話語卻卡在喉頭，兜帽下的紅眼也迅速張大。

進門的是一位和茱萸格格不入的男士，茱萸的裝潢是中式風格，店內員工扣除李焰外通通是亞裔，客人部分也是亞裔居多偶有非裔，但這位男士卻有著白皙的歐陸面孔，再加上精緻的訂製西裝，閃著銀光的袖釦、領針和領帶夾，讓人強烈覺得此人應該現身高檔法式餐廳，而不是乾淨但陳舊的四川菜館。

不過令李焰愣住的不是男士那比整間店內的人昂貴不只一個檔次的衣著，而是從對方身上嗅到昔日在義大利生活時，每日都會接觸的冷硬氣息。

這讓他投向男士的眼神從餐廳新人的緊張，轉成野獸發現威脅逼近時的警戒，握菜單的手指緩緩收緊，四肢軀幹一點一滴繃緊。

男士似乎沒察覺李焰的變化，用戴著黑手套的手抹掉額上的雨珠，喘了口氣向金髮青年問：「可以給我紙巾嗎？」

李焰從櫃檯上抓起一把衛生紙遞給男士，驚訝的發現讓自己警戒的氣味消失無蹤，僅剩淡淡的花香從對方身上飄來。

「謝謝。」

男士將身上的雨水簡單拭去，深藍色的眼眸由自身轉向李焰問：「有一個人的位子嗎？」

李焰點頭，帶著男士穿過滿座的十人大圓桌，來到角落的雙人方桌，放下菜單正要離開，卻被一句話勾住雙腳。

「我是第一次來，能替我介紹一下嗎？」男士微笑問。

李焰整個人僵住，靜默了兩三秒才問：「介紹什麼？」

「菜單。」男士指著紅皮菜單。

李焰張口再閉口，反覆數次後低聲道：「第一頁是招牌菜，第二和第三頁是肉。」

「然後？」

「第四頁是魚類，第五頁是菜類。」

「接著？」

「第六頁是湯，第七頁是酒。」

李焰看見男士那雙溫潤的藍眸漸漸放大，清楚意識到自己搞砸了，冰冷感由背脊竄上頭殼，正不知如何是好時，腦中忽然浮現梅姐的聲音。

──真的不行的話，對客人笑一笑就好！

李焰雙唇蠕動，想著外場同事面對客人時的甜美笑容，拉扯臉部肌肉奮力複製腦中的笑靨。

他不知道自己有沒有成功，因為男士的反應和自己見過的客人通通不同，對方先是眨了眨眼，再噗嗤一聲大笑起來。

「哈！抱、抱……哈哈！抱歉……哈哈哈──」

男士遮著嘴巴抖著肩膀，靠在牆壁上笑了好一會才停止，擦拭眼角的淚珠道：「對不起、對不起，我不是在取笑你，只是……你讓我太愉快了。」

「不是生氣？」李焰皺眉。

「一點也不，是愉快，特別是對今晚而言。」

男士翻開菜單，看著上頭的手寫字問：「你最推薦的是哪一道？」

「蛋炒飯。」

「不是開水白菜？這道排在招牌菜中第一位呢。」

「開水白菜好吃，可是吃不飽，而且比蛋炒飯貴。」

「的確，價格差了六倍多。」

男士再次笑出聲，翻動菜單問：「倘若不考慮價格，你推薦哪道？」

「水煮牛肉和很多白飯。」

「這是一道還是兩道？」

「兩道，但水煮牛肉要配飯才吃得飽。」

「不是配飯才好吃？」男士單手支著頭，以洋溢笑意的藍眸注視李焰。

李焰的胸口微微一緊，還沒組織出言語回答，梅姐就來到桌邊，一面笑著問男士需要點餐了嗎，一面用眼神暗示金髮青年去出菜口端菜。

「……兩周後才從小春那邊知道他叫什麼呢。」

李焰看著咖啡廳的遮陽棚呢喃，在雨點由密轉疏後踏出棚子，繼續向居住的舊公寓奔跑。

不過李焰並沒有一路跑進公寓大門，因為一輛越野車忽然剷上人行道，朝金髮青年直直撞上來。


	3. 我想和你做朋友

李焰以眼角餘光捕捉到車頭燈的燈光，身體不等腦袋下令就自動反應，步伐由前進改為右轉，以毫釐之差躲過越野車的防撞桿，衝進右手邊的小巷中。

越野車停在巷子口，車頭燈直直照著李焰，駕駛座和後座的車門左右開啟，下來三條頂著光頭或爆炸頭的黑人人影。

最前頭的光頭黑人──同時也是越野車駕駛──似乎以為自己有撞到李焰，因此在看見對方毫髮無傷的站在巷內時馬上罵了句髒話，從腰間抽出手槍指著金髮青年低吼：「跪下！」

李焰盯著槍口，感覺自己的指尖微微發熱，不過在熱度突破皮膚之前，他再度聽見輕挑的警告。

──到美國後可別一不留神就把普通人給燒啦，會給朋友惹麻煩的。

「跪下！」

光頭黑人重複，前進幾步將槍口按到李焰的額頭上。

李焰將發燙的手指掐進掌心，面無表情地跪到地上，仰望光頭黑人問：「你是誰？」

光頭黑人因李焰乖乖下跪而浮現的笑容驟然消散，瞪著金髮青年兩秒，反手用槍托敲上對方的太陽穴。

李焰下意識往一側倒，因此沒有受到多少傷害，然而在躺上柏油路的下一秒，光頭黑人就一腳踹上他的肚子。

「老子的女人是給你隨便看的嗎！」

光頭黑人猛踢李焰的身軀，五官猙獰地怒吼：「不過是、端盤子的、小白臉，也敢勾引、老子的人！」

李焰弓起背脊折起雙腿雙臂，用手足護住脆弱的胸腹與頭顱，身體隨每一次踢擊震動，但表情卻沒有一絲變化，平靜地像是在等待大雨停歇，而非遭到單方面、無保留的毆打。

光頭黑人踢了將近兩分鐘才停止，喘著氣後退兩步，再次舉槍對向李焰的頭。

然後巷外就響起警笛聲與「警察！那裡，前面的巷子！」的呼叫。

「幹！」

光頭黑人收起槍，再踹了李焰的頭一腳後，和伙伴一同急沖沖地奔回越野車上，倒車轉彎迅速駛離巷口。

李焰在輪胎和馬路的摩擦聲中坐起來，注視越野車遠離的方向片刻，再轉向反方向低聲道：「誰在那裡？」

回應李焰的是平穩的腳步聲，和一抹撐著黑傘的人影，人影來到李焰面前，在陰影中彎下腰問：「還好嗎？」

李焰微微睜大眼，認出撐傘者的聲音，但想也沒想過對方會在此處，愣了三四秒才不確定地問：「埃德蒙多先生？」

「沒錯，是我。」

撐傘者──埃德蒙多──蹲下，從懷中掏出手機道：「附帶一提，警笛是從這兒發出的。」

「你怎麼會在這裡？」

「碰巧路過，這附近是我的散步路徑。」

「……這裡晚上不安全。」

「所以我準備了警笛錄音。」

埃德蒙多偏頭向巷外瞄了一眼，朝李焰伸出手道：「不過這招只能用一次，得在失效前離開。站得起來嗎？」

李焰盯著埃德蒙多的手片刻，緩慢地抬起手臂握住對方的手，靠另一人的拉握離開地面。

埃德蒙多在李焰起身後放手，但也同時將人納入自己的傘下，罩著金髮青年朝大馬路移動幾步，揮手攔下一台計程車。

李焰以為埃德蒙多會上車離開，卻看見對方打開車門後退半步，用眼神示意自己上去。

「埃德蒙多先生……」

「你需要處理傷口。」

埃德蒙多舉手在太陽穴和面頰附近比劃兩下，倚著車門道：「我敢打賭，你家沒有醫藥箱。」

「我的傷口好很快。」

「快到能讓你明天上班時不會嚇死同事嗎？」

「……」

「上車吧，帶你去找醫藥箱。」埃德蒙多輕拍車門，帶著笑容凝視李焰。

──不需要。

李焰腦中浮現這三個字，不過他沒將文字化作聲音，因為被槍托、球鞋撞擊與踩踏的部位正在抽痛，更因為埃德蒙多的藍眼柔和的不可思議，彷彿黑暗中的燈塔。

他彎腰鑽進計程車，看著埃德蒙多坐到自己旁邊，對方暗藍眼瞳中有著鮮明的喜悅，讓金髮青年一瞬間湧現跳車的衝動。

但在李焰將衝動付諸實行前，計程車司機已踩下油門，他只能任由汽車將自己載向未知之所。

※※※※

李焰以為埃德蒙多會將自己帶到診所或醫院，但將計程車停車時，車窗外不是立有紅十字的醫療院所，而是懸掛麥克風與酒杯圖騰的酒吧。

這讓金髮青年眼露惑色，但埃德蒙多已開門下車，他也只能跟在對方後頭，進入圖騰底下的紫門。

紫門中是一條長廊，長廊盡頭有一名和李焰差不多高，但寬上兩號的西裝大漢，大漢似乎認得埃德蒙多，先是點頭再躬身打開身後的彩色玻璃門。

門內是有著半圓小舞台、弧形吧檯和一張張玻璃圓桌的酒吧，吧內的光線稱不上明亮，三五客人散坐在陰影中，聽著舞台上吉他手的自彈自唱。

「約翰，兩杯白蘭地和箱子，老位置。」

埃德蒙多向吧檯內的酒保交代，領著李焰經過小舞台，來到酒吧角落金屬垂簾遮蔽的沙發座，抬手比向三人座沙發座道：「請脫下上衣躺到椅子上，在醫藥箱送過來前，我先確定你的傷勢。」

李焰依言行動，褪下寬鬆的兜帽上衣掛到椅背上，仰躺到三人座沙發椅上。

他以為埃德蒙多會馬上靠近檢查，然而躺了五六秒，對方卻仍杵在原地，只是睜大眼盯著自己。

「怎麼了？」李焰問。

「沒事，只是有點驚訝。」

埃德蒙多笑了笑，走到椅子旁蹲下道：「我以為你會拒絕，或至少問我些問題才同意。」

「這裡是你的地盤，就算我想拒絕，你也能叫人押著我躺下。」

「這間酒吧沒提供此類服務。如果你有疑惑或不想讓我看身體，可以馬上發問或把衣服穿起來，我保證不會動你一根指頭。」

埃德蒙多擺出發誓的手勢，靠上沙發椅凝視李焰問：「你的決定呢？」

李焰沉默，放在椅墊上的手臂一度提起，但最後還是平放在墊子上，看著頭頂的仿燭台吊燈問：「我想發問。」

「請。」埃德蒙多從口袋中拿出眼鏡和迷你手電筒，從肩頸向下細看對方的身軀。

「為什麼你會帶我來這裡，而不是醫院？」

「因為這個時間點醫院不是關門了，就是離你太遠，不如帶你去有醫藥箱的地方，例如這間酒吧。」

「酒吧為什麼有醫藥箱？」

「因為他們不時要處理情緒過於亢奮，或是基於某些原因不方便前去正規醫療院所求診的客人。」

「這裡是做黑的？」

「我不會這麼形容，我會說：『他們篩選客人的標準是荷包，而非案底。』」

埃德蒙多抬起頭微笑道：「我猜你下個問題是我是不是做黑的。」

李焰的手指微曲，沉下臉低聲道：「除了我以外，茱萸中其他人都……」

「別緊張，我不是做黑的。」

埃德蒙多笑著打斷李焰，從外套中掏出一張名片遞給金髮青年：「但我不否認基於業務需要，我和黑道打過交道。」

李焰接下名片，黑底燙銀字的小卡片上只有兩行文字──影子安全集團執行長，埃德蒙多。

「附帶一提，這間酒吧是敝公司的客戶之一，所以你在門口見到的那位先生是我的部屬。」

埃德蒙多收起眼鏡和手電筒，起身前進兩步掀起金屬垂簾，分毫不差地從簾外服務生的手中接過放有酒和醫藥箱的托盤，再轉身將盤子放到沙發椅間的矮桌上問：「胸部和腹部會痛，或是覺得呼吸不順嗎？」

「都沒有。」

「那綜合你身上瘀青分布的位置，應該沒傷到骨頭或內臟。可以把衣服穿起來了。」

埃德蒙多坐到李焰右手邊的單人座，打開醫藥箱道：「要處理的只有臉和手臂上的傷，我給你抹速效藥，但會有點疼，你可以先喝口酒麻痺一下神經。」

李焰坐起來，拿著裝盛白蘭地的酒杯，沒將杯子送到嘴邊，而是停頓片刻後沉聲道：「如果你要我的屁股，我會殺了你。」

埃德蒙多拿食鹽水和棉花棒的動作停下，藍眸放大凝視李焰須臾，肩頭一顫猛烈地笑起來。

這反應讓李焰傻住，然後迅速感到不悅，拉平嘴角道：「我是說真的。」

「我知、知道……哈！你實在是太……哈哈！太讓人愉快了哈！」

「這不愉快。」

「我不是、是那個……哈……意思，我的意思、意思是……」

埃德蒙多努力壓制笑意，深呼吸數次才笑容燦爛地道：「你的直率和有趣讓我非常愉快。」

「聽不懂你在說什麼。」

「這該怎麼解釋呢……你剛剛那兩句話的意思，不是如果我強上你，你會殺了我，而是如果我和你做愛，你會基於某種不可抗力因素，奪去我的性命吧？」

「是。」

「然後如果這個不可抗力因素不存在，你會考慮和我上床，是嗎？」

李焰點頭，看見到埃德蒙多嘴角細微抽動進入忍笑狀態，不禁皺眉問：「不可以嗎？」

「可以，但這不是一般人會有的反應，當一般人說：『如果你想上我，我會宰了你』時，目的是威嚇他人不能碰自己，而不是警告對方碰自己會喪命；然後對大多數人而言，用身體報恩都是最低順位的選擇，特別是報恩對象是陌生人時。」

「你不是陌生人，你是茱萸的熟客，給小春很多小費，幫過我十三次。」

「你有在心裡計數？」埃德蒙多愣住。

李焰點了點頭，垂下雙眼看著自己的身軀道：「然後除了身體外，我沒有東西能給你。」

埃德蒙多握生理食鹽水罐子的手收緊，放下食鹽水和棉花棒，從沙發座移動到李焰前方，蹲跪在對方面前道：「我得向你坦白一件事，我不是偶然路過你倒臥的巷子，我是一直刻意在你返家路徑上散步。」

「那條路不安全，你不該挑那邊散步。」

「我清楚，但你在那裡。」

埃德蒙多見李焰一臉困惑地盯著自己，輕輕一笑道：「我的意思是，我之所以挑那條路散步，是因為我想見你，而我會三天兩頭就照訪茱萸也是基於相同動機，我想碰碰運氣，看能不能和你說上話。」

李焰瞳中的迷惑不減反增，雙眉緊鎖地問：「為什麼要和我說話？」

「因為和你說話很愉快。」

埃德蒙多將手放上李焰的膝蓋，望著金髮青年淺笑道：「你能給我的絕不只有身體，而我最想要的也不是你的身體，是和你交談時的快樂，還有你的友誼。」

李焰感覺自己的胸口忽然湧上熱流，雙唇開閉數次後，別開頭僵硬地道：「我不知道怎麼給友誼。」

「可以先從相處開始。你願意在下班後和我見面嗎？時間不用長，一小時半小時都行；次數也不用多，一周一次或兩周一回都可以。」

「和我相處很無聊。」

「我不認為。」

埃德蒙多向李焰伸出手，溫雅地微笑問：「你願意和我做朋友嗎？李先生。」

李焰沒有回答，看著埃德蒙多被黑皮手套緊密包覆的手，沉默許久才握住那纖長優雅的手道：「叫我阿焰就好。」

「阿焰。」

埃德蒙多立刻修正，抽回手拿起生理食鹽水道：「好了，不能再無視你身上的傷了，閉上眼咬緊牙，別在我幫你洗臉時喝到水。」

※※※※

兩人在金屬垂簾後清理傷口與塗藥，此舉讓酒吧的大理石地板出現食鹽水水窪，但在埃德蒙多豐厚的小費下，服務生在收拾打掃時連眉頭都沒皺一下。

接著兩人共乘一輛計程車離開酒吧，車子先將李焰送回老公寓，再於離公寓約一公里的路口把埃德蒙多放下。

「不用找零。」

埃德蒙多遞給司機紙鈔，手插口袋走在清冷的街燈下，行沒幾步外套內袋中的手機就開始震動高歌，掏出手機看了來電者一眼後按下通話鍵，踏著人行道邊走邊說：「嗨內洛，這時間點打過來，是有人闖禍了嗎……真是災難……雖然很可惜，但還是處理掉吧。」

兩名靠牆抽菸的青年在埃德蒙多經過時抬起頭，雙眼由混濁轉為尖銳，拋下菸頭尾隨在前者身後。

「什麼時候回去？我看看，我現在南路普區……嗯，你在開玩笑嗎？」

埃德蒙多止步打了個響指，接著身後就冒出重疊的悶哼聲，幾秒後鮮血便由後漫上他的鞋跟。

「這陣子南路普是不怎麼平靜，但……」

埃德蒙多側身，斜眼注視被自己影中射出的尖錐刺穿咽喉，懸掛在半空中的青年，揚起唇角毫無溫度地道：「我可是領主級夜血者，人類的匪徒對我而言，和雛鳥一樣脆弱。」


	4. 領主大人不想上班

在科學不發達的時代，人們會用奇妙的故事解釋無法理解的事物，例如月蝕是月亮被狗吞了，冬天來自於春天女神被冥王拐至地底的空缺，地上莫名的凹陷出自巨大怪物的踩踏。

這些故事大多不是該現象的正確解釋，但其中卻也有些真實的成分，起碼能證實月蝕、冬天和大凹陷是真實存在的。

對吸血鬼而言也是如此，對現代人類來說，吸血鬼只是影視動漫作品中的虛構元素，但這些虛構其實也是根據若干真實，像是某名羅馬尼亞貴族的殘暴事蹟、過去人類對血液功能的猜測與恐懼，還有從另一個世界降臨的非人族群。

此族群名為夜血者，有著和吸血鬼相近的蒼白外貌，也一樣有驚人的恢復力、夜視力和怪力。

但正如同傳說中總有誇大偏頗的成分之般，夜血者和吸血鬼其實也有不小的差距，比如他們並非純靠血液維生，只是能透過飲血增強魔力或急救；不是所有夜血者都能活到天荒地老，而是要看各自的魔力量級，平民級夜血者只能活約三百年，戰士級頂多七百，領主級才能挑戰千歲；他們無法單靠啃咬就將人變成同族，還得注入自身血液才可以。

然後最大的不同，是太陽殺不死夜血者，只會讓他們睡意濃重四肢乏力。

領主級夜血者──埃德蒙多在黃昏時分打開眼瞳，先看見被厚重窗簾掩住的落地窗，再瞧見床頭上的電子鐘，望著時鐘右上角的星期顯示，藍瞳迅速脫離朦朧，嘴角大幅上揚，掀開絲被赤腳踏上地毯，哼著歌曲伸展雙臂。

他右手邊的雕花木門發出輕響，埃德蒙多的秘書走進房中，他是夜血者和精靈的混血兒，有著精靈的尖耳和夜血者的偏白膚色，黑亮的短髮遺傳自父親，翠綠眼瞳則來自母親。

秘書在發現埃德蒙多醒著時張大眼，停在門口道：「您今天竟然沒賴床。」

「如果你失望了，我可以躺回去。」

埃德蒙多走向房間角落的穿衣鏡，解開睡衣的釦子道：「午安，內洛。」

「午安，埃德蒙多大人。」

秘書──內洛──來到埃德蒙多身後，一手抽走主人手中的睡衣睡褲，一手遞上預先掛在穿衣鏡旁的襯衫。

埃德蒙多接下襯衫，將手套進袖子裡道：「其實我以為我會睡過頭，畢竟我昨天睡得不是很安穩，結果我準時醒來，而且精神不錯。」

「那真是太好了。」

「你的口氣聽起來比較像在說『太糟了』。」

「我只是對於年過九百歲，統領芝加哥並作為美國中西部地區非人共主的領主級夜血者，居然會因為想到要和人類約會，就興奮到失眠感到心情複雜罷了。」內洛把西裝褲交給埃德蒙多，拿著領帶繞到主人面前準備。

「那是因為你不懂我耗了多少心力！」

埃德蒙多穿上長褲，站著讓內洛幫自己打領帶：「這就像……你餵食某隻見人就跑、看手就抓，面見五次有三次只給你尾巴看的野貓整整一年，終於盼到牠肯讓你靠近搔下巴一樣，這有多珍貴多讓人開心，有養貓的你應該能懂吧！」

「不懂，我的貓都是由奶貓養起，從帶回家第一天就貼著我睡覺。」

「……為何我選你當秘書？」

「因為我夠優秀。請抬手。」

內洛替埃德蒙多套上背心，拉平布料扣緊鈕釦道：「想發問的是我，以您的權勢與財富，只要一通電話，想要何種性別、種族、年齡、外貌的情人都不成問題，為什麼要隱姓埋名追求路人？」

「首先，我沒有隱姓埋名，我只是在路上隨機尋找朋友；第二，電話叫來的不是情人，是獵人。」

埃德蒙多自行穿上西裝外套，垂下雙手讓內洛替自己調整肩線，沉下眼瞳道：「獵取金錢、獵取人脈、獵取情報、獵取名聲，弄不好甚至會有獵取性命的。」

「我認那是各取所需的交換，扣除性命與部分情報外，都還在可接受範圍。」

「這種交換我工作時已經交換到吐了，下班後我只想和人進行不涉利益的真心交流。」

「然後和這人維持朋友以上戀人以下的狀態十多年，受邀參加對方的婚禮，再對著我大哭、酗酒一個月嗎？」

「內洛……」

「我無意干涉您的休閒活動，僅是對每隔十到二十年，就要安慰一次失戀的雇主感到厭煩罷了。」

內洛重重拉平埃德蒙多的外套，總是平靜如湖的翠眼冒出一絲火花道：「我不懂您為何總是不告白，您愛慕那些人，那些人也愛慕您，只要您肯開口，他們絕對不會和您以外的對象結婚，特別是這些對象全都比您差上不只一個檔次。」

埃德蒙多的眼瞳微微張大，靜默幾秒後輕笑道：「你屢屢在把我嘲諷得體無完膚後，再一口氣將我捧上天。」

「我是認真的。」

內洛放開埃德蒙多的外套，拿起一旁矮櫃上的梳子，回到主人背後道：「我由衷希望您這回能勇敢告白，我再也不想安慰失戀的領主級夜血者了。」

「我才剛和阿焰交上朋友，離告白還遠著呢，再說如果我告白失敗，你一樣得安慰我。」

「不會的，我對您的魅力有信心。」

「你知道我的外貌在夜血者中頂多中上嗎？」

「外貌與魅力相關，但並非相等，否則我怎麼會至今仍是單身。」

「那是因為你嘴巴太刻薄了。」埃德蒙多笑出來。

「我不是刻薄，是精確。」

內洛舉手梳理埃德蒙多的長髮，斜眼瞄了牆上的布穀鳥鐘道：「雖然您今日沒有將時間浪費在與床單摩擦上，可是若想如計畫在十點前完成工作赴約，仍須提高效率。」

「什麼意思？」埃德蒙多的笑容僵住。

「您今日的待批文件量和昨日相同，但會面部份多了一場臨時插入的。」

「取消它！」埃德蒙多猛然轉身，指著內洛下令。

「是夏警佐。」內洛平靜的告知。

埃德蒙多臉上的暴躁先是被驚訝取代，再緩緩變化成深黑色的怒意，放下手低聲道：「哪個白癡幹了會讓警察找上門的蠢事？」

「不清楚，夏警佐只說需要專業協助，我認為應該和我方無關。」

「最好無關，要不然我絕對扒了那混帳的皮！」

埃德蒙多惡狠狠地宣告，重新面向穿衣鏡，深吸一口氣收起厲色道：「這樣吧，你用最快的速度把我載到總部，然後盡可能提早會面時間。」

「夏警佐會很樂意提前，但奧斯華先生可能會拒絕。」

「奧斯華和我是老朋友了，能體諒我的突發需求。」

「今日要見的奧斯華先生不是您認識三十多年那位，是他的兒子菲利普˙奧斯華。」

內洛透過鏡子捕捉到埃德蒙多的迷惑，主動解釋道：「奧斯華先生兩周前中風宣布退休，由長子接任奧斯華金控集團的執行長。」

埃德蒙多抬起再垂下眼睫，望著鏡子中雖有點歲月痕跡，但仍屬於青壯年人的臉龐道：「人類老得好快。」

「人類比夢魔還會生，不短命易死點，地球就毀了。」

內洛拉開矮櫃的抽屜，拿出三組袖釦站到埃德蒙多面前問：「要戴哪組？」

「銀蝙蝠……」

埃德蒙多拉長尾音，停頓好一會才接續道：「戴銀蝙蝠那組，但把水晶玫瑰的備著。」

「好的。」內洛收起一組袖釦，動手替埃德蒙多的雙腕戴上銀質蝙蝠。

埃德蒙德看著緊貼袖口的小蝙蝠，小巧的獠牙和指爪反射燈光，讓他得以在抬手降臂時向旁人暗示自己的危險和身分──美國中西部勢力最龐大的領主級夜血者，芝加哥的影蝠主。

他不討厭但也不特別喜歡這個身分，因此在面對客戶、屬下和敵人時，埃德蒙多會將蝙蝠牢牢戴在腕上，但下班後，夜血者只想用會讓自己聯想到戀慕之人的飾品妝點雙手。

「領帶和口袋巾也要多備一條嗎？我記得兩者都有玫瑰款式的。」內洛問。

「不用，那會顯得我太飢渴。」

埃德蒙多轉過身，快步走向房門口道：「出門吧，今天有很多工作要做。」


	5. 強盜

埃德蒙多的工作地點位於密西根大道上，是一棟通體漆黑的六十五層摩天樓，挑高三層樓的門廳中懸掛合翼蝙蝠圖騰，此圖騰既是他身為「芝加哥的影蝠主」的象徵，也是所經營的公司──影子安全集團的代表標誌。

憑藉內洛高超並遊走於法律邊緣的車技，埃德蒙多以比平日少上二十多分鐘的車程抵達公司地下三樓的停車場，他左手拿著吃到一半的血腸三明治，右手拿著手機看郵件，快步走進電梯前往頂樓的執行長辦公室。

辦公室位在頂樓西側，走近時第一眼看見的是鑲在白色大理石牆上的黑色合金門，門扉左側是供訪客休息等待的弧形灰沙發與同色的矮桌，右側則是內洛的辦公桌。

埃德蒙多握住合金門的門把，用自己的指紋和魔力解鎖門上的魔法鎖與指紋鎖，踏入方正寬敞的辦公室。

不同於埃德蒙多住所的古典奢華風，執行長辦公室採現代設計風格，銀白色的執行長辦公桌放在垂有深藍布簾的落地窗前，流線型的金屬格架分置於左右牆面，格子中有些放著精裝書，有些擺上水晶和盆栽，格架間的空白，以及黑石地板中央則繪著既是裝飾也是防護魔法的銀、黑蝙蝠圖騰。

而在銀蝙蝠圖騰之上、執行長辦公桌之前是給訪客、客戶使用的玻璃茶几和沙發組，埃德蒙多的視線越過沙發椅的椅背，瞧見桌上堆積如山的資料夾，愣了兩秒後溢出殺氣。

在埃德蒙多信箱或辦公桌上的信件文件大致有兩類，一類是安全集團執行長的工作，例如批准或拒絕添購某些設備、是要擴展還是收回據點、審視分部的營運報告、決定高階幹部的升降職。

另一類則屬於影蝠主的職責，譬如加拿大的狐人部落申請移居、兩個黑魔法師秘密結社盯上同一塊陰森的墓地、一名亞洲的巫妖首領希望以稀有藥劑換取情報、埃文斯頓的人類非人世界通道有野生雞蛇群闖入急需支援。

附帶一提，由於生理時鐘的緣故，影蝠主的業務通常在晚間八點之後才會湧入。

但無論是哪一類，對埃德蒙多而言都是準時赴約的阻礙，他殺氣騰騰地做出同意、不同意、尚需評估、有條件允許、要求說明……總總批示，好不容易將文書消滅近三分之一，停下來正想伸伸懶腰休息一會時，正對辦公桌的門忽然發出敲響。

內洛在門外道：「埃德蒙多大人，夏警佐到了。」

──要他喝杯咖啡再進來！

埃德蒙多腦中彈出這句話，不過他在最後一刻吞下話，挺起腰桿以符合領主級夜血者的莊重聲調道：「帶他進來。」

「是。」

內洛在門外回應，片刻後他再度推開門扉，帶著一名身穿陳舊長風衣的華裔中年男子進入辦公室。

「好久不見，夏警佐。」

埃德蒙多向華裔中年男子──夏華谷──打招呼，靠上椅背問：「咖啡、茶還是蘇打水？」

「都不……」

「你記得我這邊的飲料，和芝加哥警局的不是同一個檔次吧？」

「給我咖啡。」

「明智的選擇。」

埃德蒙多微笑，看了內洛一眼，在秘書轉身離開後將雙眼放回夏華谷身上，將警佐從頭到腳掃過一輪，挑起單眉道：「我猜猜……一周沒回家了？」

「大概吧，我沒算日子。」夏華谷走到辦公桌前的沙發椅坐下

「算一下比較好喔，免得又忘記孩子的預產期，把老婆氣到離家出走。」

「我家那口子沒懷……」

夏華谷停下話，因為他聞到從門口飄來的咖啡香，微微一愣道：「你是換咖啡豆還是咖啡機？怎麼會香成這樣？」

「是換人。」

埃德蒙多替夏華谷把話說完，看著內洛將咖啡、奶精和糖罐分別放到自己和警佐面前，端起滾金邊的咖啡杯道：「我家附近一家拿過咖啡大賽金牌的咖啡廳因為房租問題收了，我將整個團隊請到總部重新開業，讓員工不用靠即溶咖啡撐過加班。」

夏華谷灌了口咖啡，盯著杯中深褐的液體道：「和這個相比，警局的根本是泥水。」

「下次帶保溫瓶來，我讓你外帶。」

埃德蒙多啜飲一口咖啡，放下杯子雙手交疊問：「好了，該進入正題了，找我有什麼事？」

「閣下聽說過南路普的搶案嗎？」

「搶案在那裡不是新鮮事，不是嗎？」

「是不新鮮，但最近急速惡化了，數量上升不說，受害者還從普通老百姓，擴展到黑幫與毒販。」

「這會被打死吧？」埃德蒙多皺眉。

「黑幫和毒販是死了。」夏華谷沉聲道。

埃德蒙多先抬高眼睫，再降回原本的高度道：「繼續說。」

「我們原本是朝尋仇或幫派示威的方向偵辦，但對方打劫的對象太……該說一視同仁嗎？所有在南路普做夜晚生意的勢力都被搶了一輪。」

「不是所有，我在南路普開業的客戶就沒被搶……」

埃德蒙多頓住，目光轉為銳利道：「等等，被搶的只有人類？」

夏華谷點頭，將手伸進風衣口袋中，抓出一個證物袋扔向埃德蒙多道：「然後在最新一起搶案的現場，鑑識人員找到這東西。」

埃德蒙多接下證物袋，在透明袋子中瞧見一隻拇指大小的利爪，瞇起眼瞳細看爪子的形貌。 

「目擊者說是頭站起來六呎半的棕狼，但訊問的警察沒採信，因為這人當時在呼麻。」

夏華谷喝盡杯中的咖啡，指著在夜血者掌中的證物道：「直到某個毒梟一槍打下這隻爪子，才讓上面願意改變偵辦方向，從覬覦芝加哥油水的幫派轉到非人。」

「這是狼人的爪子，但芝加哥沒有狼人部族，應該是外來者，雄性，年紀不大，可能才剛成年。」

埃德蒙多放下證物袋問：「你要活的還是死的？」

「活的，我要送他上法院。」

「那你手上得有這以外的證物。」

埃德蒙多晃晃狼爪道：「基於安全和隱匿考量，我會封死他的變身能力，因此當他站在法院的被告席時，法官和陪審團看到的不會是少一隻爪子的狼人，是沒了片指甲的人類。」

「有血液樣本和指紋。」

「哇，那我可不能隨便扔一個狼人給你。」

埃德蒙多輕笑，指著狼爪問：「我能留下來？」

「就是要帶給你的，這東西當不成法庭證物，用完後不用還。」

「的確，人類政府雖有和我等合作，但明面上不管是狼人還是夜血者，都只是影視作品中的幻想生物。」

埃德蒙多聳聳肩膀，放下證物袋微笑道：「還有其他需求嗎？」

「沒了。」

夏華谷起身朝門口走幾步又停下，轉身向埃德蒙多道：「小心點，新上任的警察局副局長不太喜歡你們。」

「能透過送禮讓他喜歡我嗎？」埃德蒙多半開玩笑問。

「很難，他是虔誠的天主教徒，還有個姪子在施洗者騎士團當見習騎士，沒抓著十字架衝過來要你下地獄就……」

夏華谷的手機忽然響起，警佐掏出機子瞄了螢幕一眼，罵了句髒話後快步跑出辦公室。

埃德蒙多目送夏華谷離去，臉上的笑容在對方關門那刻消散，扭頭瞪向辦公桌上的電子鐘，倒抽一口氣趴上桌面哀聲道：「二十一分鐘！比預定多了六分鐘！」

「您若是不請他喝咖啡，劈頭就問有何貴幹，五分鐘就能結束。」內洛道。

「那他就會起疑，對老夏這種幹警察幹一輩子的人類而言，只要交談對象的態度和平常不一樣，就會馬上懷疑對方是不是幹了什麼不可告人之事。」

「夏警佐對您的信任應該沒那麼低，否則不會主動警告您。」

「那是因為每次他上門時我都請他喝好咖啡，關心他的家庭工作人生，要不然我在他心中的形象不會比電視裡強搶婦女的吸血鬼好上多少。」

「電視裡的吸血鬼比您俊美。」

「也有很多比我醜的！接住。」

埃德蒙多將證物袋拋向內洛，指著袋子下令：「找出擁有者，還有背後的勢力與犯案動機。」

「遵命。副局長呢？」

「調查一下他的經歷、好惡和交友情況，注意別被發現。」

「好的。」

「然後……」

埃德蒙多拉長尾音，向前伸展雙手問：「菲利普有同意提前時間嗎？」

「沒有，他會晚半小時。」

「果然沒……等等，為何會晚半小時！」埃德蒙多瞪大眼瞳。

「班機誤點。」

內洛走到辦公桌前方的茶几前，收拾几上的空杯、糖奶罐道：「往好處想，您可以利用這半小時補回和夏警佐廢話的時間。」

「我才多講六分鐘！」

「而您又和我說了四分鐘話。」

內洛瞄了腕表一眼道：「更正，是四分半。」

埃德蒙多嘴角抽動，瞪著默默擦桌子的秘書三四秒，抓起鋼筆和文件振筆疾書。

他可是縱橫芝加哥非人世界兩百多年的領主級夜血者，才不會被區區交通誤點給擊敗！賭上影蝠主之名，今天絕對會準時十點離開公司！


	6. 非人世界的規則

班機誤點激發了埃德蒙多的戰意，氣勢洶洶地迎向報表、企劃書和月幹部會議，以驚人的效率與果斷於預訂下班時間前一個小時簽完最後一份文件。

而像是要獎勵夜血者的辛勞一般，內洛告知主人由於路況順暢的緣故，菲利普抵達時間會由九點三十分提前到九點十五分左右。

「真的！」

埃德蒙多從辦公桌上彈起來，盯著電子鐘計算道：「那只要在四十分鐘內把他送走，我就肯定能在十點離開公司，於十一點準時出現在格蘭特公園和阿焰見面！」

內洛皺眉道：「您要以快速將人送走為目標，和重要客戶會面嗎？」

「我給他留了四十分鐘，況且奧斯華只是來簽定下年度的契約，本來就費不了多少時間。」

「假如他無意修改契約條文，那的確不花時間。」

「……他對合約有意見？」埃德蒙多頓住。

「沒有相關情資，但是……」

內洛話聲轉弱，對主人投以同情地目光道：「每次您和心儀的人類初約會時，意外事故都特別多。」

埃德蒙多的臉龐先暗下，再迅速恢復原狀，挺直腰桿道：「那是你的錯覺！別胡思亂想，專注於你該做的，到一樓去等奧斯華，最快速度把人帶上來。」

「是。」內洛點頭，轉身踏出辦公室。

埃德蒙多在等待時進洗手間稍稍整理一下儀容，哼著歌看著電子鐘的數字增加，感覺自己漸漸興奮起來，彷彿只要推開辦公室的門，就能看見金髮紅眼的俊美人類。

「埃德蒙多大人，我是內洛，奧斯華先生到了。」

內洛的話聲打斷了歌聲與想像，但埃德蒙多沒有感到不悅，反而得壓抑著喜悅，才能用沉著的聲音要秘書把人帶入。

被內洛領進來的是一名三十多歲的棕髮男性，左右跟著兩名高大的男子和一名提公事包的女性，而四人進門時臉上都沒有笑容。

這敲響埃德蒙多心中的警鐘，不過他仍擺出笑臉，起身繞出辦公桌來到棕髮男性面前，伸出右手道：「歡迎來到芝加哥，菲利普，我記得我們上次見面是……你高中畢業時？」

「我不記得了。」

棕髮男性──菲利普──握住埃德蒙多的手，但很快就鬆開手面無表情地道：「我是以奧斯華金控執行長的身分前來。」

「我知道，令尊的事我很遺憾，他是個很棒的合作夥伴。」

「對貴公司來說，的確是。」

「對很多公司都是。」

埃德蒙多淺淺一笑，側身將手指向辦公桌前的沙發座道：「請坐。」

菲利普走向沙發座，挑了正對埃德蒙多的單人座坐下，而隨行的男性與女性也移動到沙發旁，將人類包圍在中間。

「想喝什麼？」埃德蒙多問。

「都不用，我很快就會走。」

菲利普抬起右手，站在右側的女性立刻從公事包中拿出一份紙本報告，放到埃德蒙多面前。

埃德蒙多拿起報告，翹起腳翻了幾頁，挑起單眉故作訝異地道：「你充分收集了我的同業的收費標準呢，如果你早點告訴我你對這方面有興趣，我可以給你更詳細的資料。」

菲利普放在腿上的手指微微曲起，維持平板的聲調道：「不需要，我有自己的管道。既然貴公司手中也有一樣的資料，那應該明白我的意思吧？」

「我想想……你覺得我收費太高，希望新約能調降？」

埃德蒙多偏頭問，臉上仍掛著笑容，但心底卻在痛毆菲利普，討價還價是最耗時的，而此刻的他最缺的就是時間。

「錯了。」

菲利普的嘴角稍稍抬揚，露出輕淺的笑容道：「我的確覺得貴公司的費用過高，但我不是來要求降價，我是來解約的。」

埃德蒙多睜大眼瞳，垂下肩膀苦笑道：「影子的收費比其他公司高是有理由的，我們提供更全……」

「我知道你們的雇員都不是人。」

菲利普打斷埃德蒙多，下巴微抬毫不客氣地道：「但就是加上這個條件，貴公司收費仍太過高昂，我可以用三分二的價碼雇用同數量同等級的非人保全、保鑣與運鈔員。」

「菲利普……」

「請稱呼我為奧斯華。」

菲利普站起來俯視埃德蒙多道：「我代表奧斯華金控感謝貴公司過去三十年的協助，但往後三十年奧斯華會妥善利用自己的資產，不會用公司資金報答私人恩情。」

語畢，菲利普帶著三名隨從走向門口。

埃德蒙多拉平嘴唇，一部分的他很想就這麼放菲利普走，然後開開心心的跳上休旅車去赴約會，反正自己也不缺這點錢，大不了今年不拿紅利；但另一部份大聲警告自己，重點不是錢，是公司商譽和影蝠主的名聲。

──奧斯華，你中風得太不是時候了。

埃德蒙多嘆一口氣，放下影印紙輕喚：「內洛。」

內洛一個箭步挪動到辦公室的門前，用身體擋住菲利普一行人的去路。

菲利普一愣，扭過頭厲聲問：「這是什麼意思？」

「請留步的意思。內洛，把休息中的保鑣和押送員各找一個過來。」埃德蒙多擺擺手道。

「是。」

內洛開門踏出辦公室，菲利普立即上前想跟著秘書出門，然而後者一個甩手將門扉關上，速度之快差點把門板砸到人類臉上。

菲利普先被嚇得後退，再迅速轉為惱怒，扭了幾下門把發現門似乎被上鎖後，回身朝埃德蒙多道：「這不會讓我回心轉意。」

「我無意改變你的決定，只是想化解一些誤會。」

「你質疑我給你的報告？」

「不是那部分，那份報告中的數字是正確的，只是欠了些細項。」

「除此之外還……」

菲利普的話聲被開門聲打斷，內洛帶著一名高大的女子和纖瘦的男子進入辦公室，秘書留在門口，男女則直直走向埃德蒙多。

「恩佐、安娜！」

埃德蒙多喚出男女的名字，有些抱歉地笑道：「抱歉在休息時間找你們過來，但我這裡出了點小狀況。」

「被您召喚是我的榮幸。」纖瘦的男子──恩佐──躬身道。

「誰冒犯了您？」高大的女子──安娜──沉聲問。

「沒人冒犯我，我只是需要兩位協助。安娜，能請你暫時擔任奧斯華先生的護衛嗎？」

「我自己有保……」

菲利普的聲音被槍聲蓋過，他整個人僵住，看著不知何時站到自己面前的安娜，以及在女子前方舉著手槍的內洛，猛然理解對方幹了什麼事，面色瞬間轉紅憤怒地道：「你想殺我？」

「你誤會了，我只是在展現本公司員工的專業度。」

埃德蒙多斜眼望向仍杵在菲利普兩旁的男性道：「同樣是非人保鑣，我的人能在眨眼間移動到槍口前保護客戶，你的人則呆站在原地。」

菲利普五官微微扭曲，握著拳頭道：「那是因為你的人知道你要做什麼，早有預備罷了。」

「我們並沒有套招……罷了，你若是這麼想，就換個測試方式吧。」  
埃德蒙多站起來，理了理西裝上地皺褶道：「安娜，保護我；奧斯華先生的保鑣，我允許你們對我開槍或伸爪子。」

奧斯華兩側的男子張大眼，望向雇主尋求許可。

菲利普抿唇，靜默兩三秒才低聲道：「照他說的話做。」

兩名男性一左一右走向埃德蒙多，以夜血者為中心繞圈，在打轉近一分鐘後倏然掏槍，同時對目標的後背和胸口扣下扳機。

然而這兩發子彈都沒鑽進埃德蒙多的身體，因為安娜抱住夜血者，用背脊與手臂吃下攻擊，接著面露凶光先按倒懷中的主人，再撲向前方的男性。

男性扔開手槍，雙手化出獅子般的利爪，但在他將爪子揮向安娜前，對方已經一拳揍進他的臉。

安娜拎起男性的衣領，將仍處於暈眩狀態的敵人甩向後方，壓倒對方的同伴後，再瞠著眼瞳走向疊在一起的男人。

「到此為止！」

埃德蒙多起身拍拍衣服，望著安娜好氣又好笑地道：「妳做過頭了，我的指令只有保護我，沒有消滅攻擊者。」

「我無法容忍有人襲擊您。」安娜板著臉道。

「子彈又殺不死我。」

埃德蒙多輕笑，把視線轉向替菲利普提公事包的女子問：「能請妳離開辦公室，到外面隨意挑個位置躲起來嗎？」

「別繞過我使喚我的人！」菲利普低吼。

「抱歉，那能把你的秘書借給我嗎？」埃德蒙多微笑問。

「你想做什麼？」

「不是會傷及身心的事。可以嗎？」

「……艾莉兒，出去。」

「奧斯、奧斯華先生！」名喚艾莉兒的女子高呼。

「出去！」菲力普再次要求，並且以眼神向女子施壓。

女子肩頭一顫，抱著公事包淚眼汪汪地跑出辦公室。

「謝謝。」

埃德蒙多向菲利普點了下頭，再轉向部屬道：「恩佐，接下來交給你了。」

「我不會讓您失望的。」

恩佐將手放在胸口欠身承諾，閉上眼佇立一分多鐘後，張眼放手道：「那位女士在十一點鐘方向、二十七公尺遠的男廁中，抱著腿蹲在由入口數來第三間隔間的馬桶上，沒上鎖。」

埃德蒙多給恩佐一記讚許的注目，望向菲利普問：「奧斯華先生，想和我一同去揭曉答案嗎？」

菲利普以動作代替回答，大步朝恩佐所說的方向疾走，穿過長廊和一個室內噴水池後進入男廁，踩著白石地板來到第三個隔間前，一把拉開寶藍色的門，看見自己的秘書手抱雙腿蹲縮在馬桶上。

「完全符合。」

埃德蒙多在菲利普身後低語，見對方猛然一僵，抬起雙手後退道：「對不起，我不是想嚇你。」

菲利普的臉色一陣青一陣白，轉身面對埃德蒙多道：「你到底想表達什麼？」

「你覺得一名押送員最重要的素質是什麼？武裝？體能？車技？還是對道路的熟悉度？」

「別用問題回答我！」

「好好好，別生氣，我直接回答──是對周圍環境的警覺。」

埃德蒙多側頭看往恩佐──他和安娜、內洛一同站在廁所門口──道：「本公司的押送員大多是和我一樣以影蝠為吸血對象的夜血者，而我們這種夜血者有一種特長，就是和蝙蝠一樣透過聲波探查周圍。」

「那又如何？我可以找……」

「整個美國只有一支統帥影蝠的夜血者部族，那就是我的部族、我的公司。」

埃德蒙多在菲利普張口前舉手按上對方的嘴唇，以近乎溫柔的聲調道：「別急，我知道你想說什麼：『我可以到你們的世界找，或是雇用個體戶。』你的確可以，但你得重頭訓練，可能還要教他們人類社會的規矩，弄不好還會丟掉性命。」

菲利普直直瞪著埃德蒙多，沒有甩掉對方的手指，但眼裡也不見退縮之色。

「總之，你也許能用本公司三分之二的價格雇到豹人、狼人、夜血者或其他非人做保全，但這些人不會有本公司員工的紀律，甚至一半的身手。」

埃德蒙多瞥了站在自己左手邊，被安娜一人打趴的兩名男性一眼，放下手指道：「這是我要釐清的第一個誤會。」

菲利普抬眉問「第一？還有第二個？」

「是的，你的第二個誤會是……」

埃德蒙多拉長語尾，向著兩名男性問：「方便請教兩位的所屬部族或結社嗎？」

「他們屬於奧斯華金控。」

菲利普替男性回答，雙手抱胸道：「有話直說，別繞圈岔題。」

「既然你堅持……兩位，抱歉了。」

埃德蒙多輕輕踱一下腳，接著兩名男性腳下的影子就彈出尖錐，直接刺穿兩人的心臟。

菲利普雙眼圓睜，直到尖錐碎裂成數十隻巴掌大的黑蝙蝠，兩名男性咚一聲倒地，才回過神尖聲向埃德蒙多問：「你這是做什麼！」

「人類的社會有名為法律的規矩，非人的族群也有名為協定的戒律。」

埃德蒙多舉手搔搔飛回自己身邊的黑蝙蝠──影蝠──道：「協定就像美國各州的法律一樣，不同地域有不同條文，但有一條是共通的──如果有非人想利用自己的種族天賦維生，必須得到當地勢力最大的非人族群領袖的允許，否則該領袖可以任意處置違規者。

而芝加哥……正確來說是中西部的最大非人族群領袖，是我。」

菲利普兩手握拳，瞪著埃德蒙多好一會才開口道：「這是壟斷……你不會允許競爭對手出現。」

「我不是唯一一個在中西部經營保全業的非人，更何況就算我是，非人族群間也沒有反托拉斯法。」

埃德蒙多笑了笑，後退半步抬手做出「請」的手勢道：「很遺憾無法和貴公司續約，屍體我這邊會處理，如果有需要司機或護衛，我方可以免費出借。」

菲利普張口再閉口，最後扔了句「不需要」後，就甩手跨過屍體走出廁所。

菲力普的女秘書驚慌地追上老闆，片刻後幾名清潔人員進入廁所，熟練地搬走死屍、清理地板。

埃德蒙多在清潔工打掃時走向電梯，步伐一開始還算平緩，但很快就拉升為疾走，在跨進電梯箱時甚至接近奔跑。

「內洛，現在幾點！」埃德蒙多繃緊著臉問跟在自己後頭進來的秘書。

「十點整。」內洛看著手錶回答，同時伸手按下通往地下停車場的按鈕。

「趕上了……」

埃德蒙多靠上箱壁低喃，仰頭注視電梯門上方的樓層顯示螢幕，感覺身體隨數字變小漸漸輕盈，不自覺地拉起嘴角，劃出真心而非計算過的笑容。

──終於，可以去見你了。


	7. 第一次約會

事實證明，埃德蒙多笑得太早，而內洛對主人的運勢判斷是正確的。

影子安全集團總部離格蘭特公園不算遠，即使每個路口都遭遇紅燈，開車過去頂多一小時車程，然而埃德蒙多上路不到半小時，通往公園的主要幹道就發生連環車禍，將夜血者連人帶車堵在路上。

「如果能開到下個路口，就可以右轉繞小路過去。」

內洛坐在駕駛座上，透過擋風玻璃看著宛若停車場的馬路道：「但以目前的狀況，至少要開二十分鐘，且繞路會增加車程，即使全程超速也很難在十一點到達格蘭特公園。」

埃德蒙多拉平嘴角，在後座看著汽車儀表板上的時鐘片刻，心一橫將手伸向車門：「開到這裡就可以了，我自己過去，你可以下班了。」

「如果您要用飛的，請務必注意別被人類看見或拍到。」

「我不會犯這種低級錯誤。明天見。」

埃德蒙多打開車門踏上柏油路，鑽過車輛空隙來到人行道上，前行十多步後找到一條無人的暗巷，立刻轉彎奔進巷子裡。

同時，以埃德蒙多為中心，半徑約兩公尺內的馬路、牆壁乃至空氣都浮現黑色的蝙蝠圖騰，他在圖騰的圍繞下展開由影子編織成的蝠翼，雙翼一拍帶著圖騰飛上天空。

縮在巷底睡覺的流浪漢被蝠翼拍出的疾風拍醒，驚慌地抓著身上的毯子左右張望，視線明明有經過埃德蒙多，卻一秒都沒有停留。

為什麼？因為隨埃德蒙多一同移動的黑蝙蝠圖騰不是裝飾品，而是領主級夜血者最具代表性的能力，名為「領地」的特殊結界。

領地通常用於拘束、大幅增加己方在戰鬥中的優勢──展開者能完全感知領地內的變化──和隱藏，而最後一項功能正是埃德蒙多此刻需要的，他一點也不想在隔日早報或社群網站上，看見有人說昨晚芝加哥天空出現不明飛行物體。

「格蘭特公園是在……看到了！」

埃德蒙多停滯在離地近五百公尺的天空中，看著右手邊被閃爍的車燈和漆黑湖面包夾的綠地，拍動蝠翼飛向該處。

即使有領地掩飾行蹤，埃德蒙多仍不打算直接降落在公園中，因為格蘭特公園可是芝加哥著名景點之一，無論白日黑夜平日假日都有觀光客走動，而這些手中常駐相機手機的人若是看到有人憑空出現，第一時間的反應肯定是按快門。

「無人的地方……」

埃德蒙多在格蘭特公園上方盤旋，繞了好幾圈才在外圍找到一處陰暗不見人影的小徑，收起黑翼無聲地踏上白石地。

他稍稍整理了一下被風吹亂的髮絲與衣衫，然後沿著小徑朝公園內走，來到先前與李焰約定的會合地點，亦是公園內的著名景點之一──白金漢噴泉。

曾為世界最大噴泉的白金漢噴泉是圓形和正方形的疊合，池中央是以結婚蛋糕為發想的三層噴水台，由台間噴洩而出的水柱宛如糖霜般裝飾台身，散落在水池四方的翠色雕塑、噴水口則讓這個水之蛋糕裝飾得更加華麗。

噴泉旁有不少男女，他們站在紅磚地上等待燈光秀開始，屆時噴泉將響起樂聲，打上紅、黃、綠、紫……眾多彩光，成為裝飾密西根湖畔的珠寶盒。

埃德蒙多也期待燈光秀，但目的不是拍照或欣賞美景，而是燈光秀開始的時間，就是他與李焰約定之刻。

「怎麼還沒開始？」

「再五分鐘吧。」

「好期待啊……」

遊客的細語在微涼的空氣中飄盪，而這些話語也是埃德蒙多的心聲，急躁與盼望炙烤著夜血者的心神，讓短短三百秒竟比過去六小時還折磨人。

終於，悠揚的交響樂劃破黑夜，洛可可風的噴泉先陷入黑暗，再一秒轉為赤紅，接著隨樂曲節奏忽明忽暗、變換打光色彩，

這吸引了噴泉周圍所有人的目光，除了埃德蒙多，夜血者反覆轉動頭顱、拉長脖子，以視線和聲波尋找盼望的身影。

然而從表演開始到結束，別說是找到李焰了，連同樣金髮的男人都沒瞧見。

埃德蒙多看著散去的觀光客、恢復冷色打光的噴泉，肩膀緩緩垂下，屈膝一吋一吋慢慢蹲到地上。

──哈哈，失敗了呢！在追求比較內向的人類時的確會出現這種狀況，以為自己抓到機會能大幅拉近彼此的距離，卻因為太過熱情把人嚇跑，這種事過去也發生過好幾回，我已經……

「才沒辦法習慣呢。」

埃德蒙多以帶有些許哭腔的聲音反駁低語，將額頭抵在膝蓋上，感覺水珠滑過面頰，落到由安哥拉羊毛織成的西裝褲上。

如果菲利普、夏華谷、安娜或恩佐在場，肯定會嚇一大跳，因為天底下沒有也不該有領主級夜血者會因約會被放鴿子就哭出來，但埃德蒙多才不管他們，下班後的他就是個戀愛腦玻璃心怯懦大叔，領主級夜血者的威嚴和氣魄那種東西等自己明天踏進辦公室時再說。

一隻手放上埃德蒙多的肩膀，夜血者反射動作把手揮開，可隔不到兩秒手就又搭上來，他惱怒的抬起頭，在看清來者面容後愣住。

李焰彎著腰站在埃德蒙多面前，身上穿的不是一慣的寬鬆兜帽上衣配運動褲，而是一套袖子褲子有些短、腰桿臀部有點寬的藍西裝，臉龐因為動作和背光籠在陰影中，但金髮卻散著微微的光輝，紅瞳也如燭火明亮。

埃德蒙多呆愣地仰望李焰，直到一對情侶笑著從他背後走過才驚醒，慌慌張張地站起來道：「你到、到了啊！」

「我遲到了，對不起。」李焰道。

「沒關係！有到就好，畢竟今天有車禍嘛，只可惜燈光秀已經結束了，沒看到有點可……」

「你哭了嗎？」

「可惜。你說什麼？」

「你這裡是濕的。」

李焰指著埃德蒙多的眼角，稍稍縮起肩膀問：「是因為我遲到了嗎？」

「怎麼可能，我也剛到……」

埃德蒙多拉長尾音，絞盡腦汁尋找藉口，菲利普的臉在腦中一閃而過，直接脫口道：「今天來了位不好處理的客戶，被他狠狠難為了一把。」

「所以你是被客戶氣哭的？」李焰皺眉。

「是啊，很沒用吧？哈哈哈。」

埃德蒙多掏出手帕吸去眼淚，同時在腦中痛揍說出如此拙劣藉口的自己，要這麼講還不如承認是誤會被放鴿子才哭！

而李焰的沉默加重了心之拳頭的力道，但他接下來的舉動卻出乎夜血者的意料──金髮青年抬起手，輕輕拍了拍埃德蒙多的頭與肩。

埃德蒙多愣住，身體清楚捕捉到李焰掌心的溫熱和形狀，思緒因此停頓，直到對方放下手才回神問：「阿焰，這是、你是？」

李焰重複摸頭和拍肩的動作道：「我被客人罵時，老闆會靜靜拍我的肩膀；梅姐和王嬸會摸我的頭說：『辛苦了』、『不要放在心上』，然後我就會好一點。」

埃德蒙多兩眼圓睜，看著一臉嚴肅毫無玩笑意謂的李焰，肩頭大幅一抖，別開頭掩嘴笑出來。

「有效嗎？」李焰蹙眉問。

「有、有用，非常……哈！有用。」

埃德蒙多深呼吸數次，好不容易才壓下笑意，重新將目光放回李焰身上，望著青年眼裡眉間毫無遮掩、真實不虛的困惑，覺得自己的後腦勺泛起酒醉般的酥麻。

──好可愛。

夜血者著迷地注視李焰的臉龐，他一向喜歡坦率真誠的人，過去幾名人類「朋友」也全是此類型。

但李焰與埃德蒙多過去的友人卻有個決定性的不同，身上散發的並非孩童的純真、不知人間險惡的單純，或是豪爽無懼的直率，而是像是野生動物一般，對旁人會戒備會咆嘯也會揮爪伸牙，但全然不懂欺騙，還將所有情緒清楚掛在耳朵與尾巴上。

「還需要嗎？。」

李焰的話聲將埃德蒙多拉回現實，金髮青年抬著兩手，臉上的表情極為認真。

「不用，已經夠了。」

埃德蒙多控制嘴角上揚的幅度，視線向下掠過李焰身上過短過寬剪裁欠佳的西裝，忽然覺得有些不快，稍稍冷靜了情緒道：「你今天穿的和以往不同呢。」

「這是小李、梅姐的弟弟、小春的男友、王嬸的姪子和老闆的。」

李焰依序指著領帶、襯衫、腰帶、皮鞋、西裝外套和長褲說明，道：「他們聽說我今天要來見你，問我有沒有正式的衣服，我說沒有，他們就從家裡拿來借我。」

「你們的感情真好。」埃德蒙多微笑，然後在心中給茱萸眾人的衣著品味打了個大叉。

「大家對我很好。」

李焰慎重的點頭，緩慢、小幅度地抬起手臂，看著被拉升的袖管道：「所以我要小心，不能跑，要慢慢移動，不然會把大家的衣服弄壞。」

「西裝沒那麼脆弱，你多慮了」

「不，會壞，因為我很粗暴。」

李焰放下手，低頭注視身上的西裝，紅瞳浮現清晰的不安道：「目前還是完好的，但之後就不知道了，我沒穿過精緻的衣服，不懂怎麼穿著它們動。」

埃德蒙多的胸膛猛然緊縮，望著將廉價西裝當成金箔絲衣對待的金髮青年，在一股衝動與強烈的照顧慾的驅使下，前進一步道：「阿焰，我們去買衣服吧！」


	8. 我會傾家盪產

李焰先是一愣，再皺眉問：「現在？」

「現在。」埃德蒙多認真地重複。

「現在服裝店都關了。」

「大多數是，但某些專做夜晚生意的才剛開門。」

埃德蒙多抬起頭，望向立於白金漢噴泉左側高高低低的摩天大樓群道：「其中一家正巧在附近，坐車十五二十分鐘就能到，能陪我去嗎？」

李焰維持皺眉之姿，靜默兩三秒才小幅度點頭。

埃德蒙多臉上綻出笑容，拿起手機滑動道：「好，那我來叫計程車，去給你買幾套外出和居家服。」

「給我？」李焰的聲音一口氣拉高八度。

「是，給你。」

埃德蒙多按下螢幕上的叫車鍵，抬起頭看到李焰青著臉驚恐地盯著自己，綻出笑容道：「放心，錢我會出，你只管試穿和選喜歡的就好。」

「這……」

「你已經答應我要去囉，反悔我可不饒了你。」

埃德蒙多挑起單眉故作不悅地提醒，結果下一秒就瞧見李焰臉色刷白渾身僵硬，連忙收起假態揮手道：「開玩笑的！如果你不願意就罷了，我絕對不會勉強。」

李焰的臉龐緩緩恢復血色，抿唇思索了好一會才開口問：「你想買衣服給我？」

「想，但決定權在你，不用顧……」

「為什麼？」

「……顧慮我。你說什麼？」

「為什麼想買給我？」

──因為我想讓你穿上真正精緻、舒適、與你匹配的服裝。

埃德蒙多腦中跳出這個答案，但他直覺判斷此答覆無法打動李焰，因此頓了一下淺笑道：「因為我想送禮物給你。」

「你喜歡送禮物給別人？」

「很喜歡喔，對我而言送禮遠比收禮令人愉悅。」

埃德蒙多仰望李焰，揚唇淺笑問：「你願意讓我開心一會嗎？」

李焰緩緩抬起眼睫，凝視埃德蒙多的笑顏片刻，別開目光低聲道：「如果你會開心的話。」

「我會。」

埃德蒙多一秒回答，他被自己答話的速度和聲音中的雀躍嚇到，愣了一會有些尷尬地轉身道：「走吧，計程車差不多要到了。」

李焰似乎沒察覺夜血者的異常，沒有猶豫地走在埃德蒙多身後，和對方一同來到公園左側的大道，坐上計程車前往服裝店。

※※※※

埃德蒙多口中「專做夜晚生意」的服裝店，其實是間專門服務非人的會員制購物中心，中心一共有十五樓，扣除倉庫、行政和停車場，三分之二的空間與人類百貨商場相同，由大大小小的專櫃組成；剩餘三分之一則是僅服務VIP會員的隱密包廂，包廂大小與設備根據會員等級決定，有些只有簡單的穿衣鏡和椅子，有些則宛如皇室沙龍。

「提姆先生在嗎？」埃德蒙多向領路的女侍者問。

「在，但他在替別的客人量身，可能要一小時後才能過來。」

「無妨，我可以等。」

「好的，我這就去替您預約。」

女侍者將兩人帶到埃德蒙多的包廂前，扭動薔薇造型的門把，在客人進入後闔門離開。

埃德蒙多踏著花紋繁麗的波斯地毯，聽見李焰的腳步聲響起再消失，停下腳足回頭往後看，發現李焰睜大眼睛停在包廂門口。

「怎麼了？」埃德蒙多問。

「這裡是……賣衣服的地方？」

「正確來說是試衣間。」

埃德蒙多走到包廂中央，從花梨木製的茶几上拿起平板電腦，打開螢幕轉向李焰道：「這裡有服裝型錄，選擇你喜歡的品項再輸入身高、胸圍和腰圍後，剛剛那位女士就會把你選的衣物送過來供你試穿。」

「這裡有廁所。」李焰指著房間右側半開的門，從門縫中能約略瞄到洗手台和浴缸。

「很方便吧，可以就近處理生理需求。」

「那邊有酒、煮咖啡的和冰箱。」李焰盯著另一側的酒櫃、義式咖啡機和小冰箱。

「是啊，你想喝嗎？」

「還有電視和很大的海螺。」

「那不是海螺，是鸚鵡螺喇叭，我通常拿來聽交響樂。」

埃德蒙多見李焰的臉色轉青，心頭一顫急切地道：「你若是不喜歡，我們可以換一間店。」

「我沒有不喜歡，只是……」

李焰仰望頭頂的水晶吊燈呢喃：「做夜晚生意的服裝店好奇怪。」

埃德蒙多肩頭一顫差點笑出聲，坐上貴妃椅朝李焰招手道：「是挺奇怪的，但我保證這裡的商品很正常，過來挑你的衣服吧。」

李焰走到埃德蒙多身旁坐下，從夜血者掌中接過平板電腦，伸指一下一下滑動螢幕，雙眉由舒展漸漸轉為糾結。

埃德蒙多注意到李焰的表情變化，警覺地靠近發問：「沒有合你意的嗎？」

李焰張口再閉口，反覆數次才擠出聲音道：「太多了。」

「什麼？」

「衣服，太多了。」李焰望向埃德蒙多，赤紅眼瞳中堆滿混亂。

「太多的意思是……啊。」

埃德蒙多猛然理解李焰的意思──衣服款式太多讓金髮青年不知所措，在笑出來前緊急咬住嘴，僅是揚起嘴角朝對方伸手道：「把電腦給我，我幫你篩選。」

李焰交出平板電腦，動作之快彷彿他手裡拿的不是電子產品，而是滾燙的鐵板。

這舉動讓埃德蒙多的笑容勾得更大，低下頭輕滑螢幕問：「你喜歡什麼顏色？」

「不容易髒的。」

「有偏愛的布料嗎？」

「不容易壞的。」

「有特別需求嗎？例如不要有釦子、口袋多一些、腰部或胸部別太緊之類。」

「能穿就行。」

「……你對衣服沒什麼要求呢。」

「有得穿就夠了。」

李焰停頓幾秒，雙眼籠上暗影道：「反正很快就會壞掉，不需要買太好。」

埃德蒙多高揚的唇角降下，快速選擇幾套衣褲後，從茶几上拿起捲尺道：「我買給你的不會。我挑好了，來量你的身高和胸腰臀圍吧，站起來。」

李焰安安靜靜地起身，在埃德蒙多的指揮下抬手放手轉圈圈，再坐回沙發椅上看夜血者輸入數字。

而在埃德蒙多按下確定鍵後不到十分鐘，女侍者就推著掛滿衣物的附輪衣架來到包廂門前，確認客人不需要協助後離去。

埃德蒙多站在衣架前翻看衣褲，正在思索要從哪套開始試穿時，背後忽然傳來窸窸窣窣聲響，本能地回頭看過去，瞧見李焰解開領帶放到桌上。

領帶之後是外套，接著是襯衫、腰帶、西裝褲……李焰面無表情地將身上的衣物脫去，將白皙、結實的身軀暴露在水晶吊燈下。

埃德蒙多的腦袋陷入空白，直到金髮青年脫到只剩內褲和襪子才回神，微微顫著聲音問：「阿、阿焰，你在做什麼？」

「準備試穿。」

李焰摺疊剛褪下的西裝褲，見埃德蒙多睜大眼瞪著自己，偏頭不解地問：「試穿要脫衣服吧？」

「是要，但是那是在試衣間……」

「這裡是試衣間。」

李焰手指埃德蒙多道：「你進來時說的。」

埃德蒙多沉默，他的確用試衣間來描述包廂功能，但連同他自己在內，大多數人都是選擇在角落的屏風後脫衣更衣，站在包廂中央當著外人的面脫到接乎全裸可是一個都沒有。

更別提脫的人還是李焰，夜血者有種目睹三天前還和自己維持十公尺安全距離的野貓，忽然毫不設防的躺下露出肚皮的震撼感。

「這裡不是試衣間？」李焰皺眉問。

「……這裡是。」

埃德蒙多命令自己收起驚訝，從衣架上抓起一套衣服遞向李焰道：「先試這套。」

李焰接下衣服，先穿上鐵灰色的牛仔褲，再套上繡有繁複銀齒輪的黑衫。

大概是怕把衣服弄壞，他穿得相當慢，手臂、腰腹和腿部的肌肉隨身體動作緩緩拉平或隆起，再一吋一吋被布料覆蓋。

埃德蒙多感覺自己的喉嚨有些乾渴，他在兩人第一次見面時就知道李焰體格不錯，先前在酒吧檢查傷勢時也近距離看過對方的上半身，知道青年有一身媲美文藝復興時期雕塑的美麗肌肉。

但夜血者沒想到的是，當這身肌肉動起來時，完全是性轉版的維納斯雕像變成維納斯本人，每個伸展和彎曲都透著最原始、無雕飾不做作的性感。

──如果他去當脫衣舞男，我肯定會傾家蕩產。

埃德蒙多在心中輕嘆，看著李焰側身拉上牛仔褲的拉鍊，昔日被過大過寬的衣裝藏起的身體線條，在換上合身、剪裁俐落的衣物後不僅不再模糊，還誘人到讓夜血者既想掏手機拍照，又欲撕開衣褲直視底下赤裸的身軀。

李焰完全沒注意到埃德蒙多的內心活動，認認真真地將黑衫拉平，轉向埃德蒙多問：「接下來？」

「……」

「埃德蒙多先生？」

埃德蒙多肩頭一顫脫離脫衣舞男幻想，迅速擺出笑容道：「這套看起來不錯呢，接下來來挑配件吧。」

「配件？」

「圍巾、腰帶或手套之類。」

埃德蒙多從衣架上抽下一條鐵灰色的針織圍巾，將圍巾圈上李焰的脖子擺弄，一面尋找順眼的造型，一面偷偷讓手指擦過對方的頸側與胸膛偷吃豆腐──在和李焰碰面前撤掉手上偽裝成手套的影蝠。

然後他的手就被李焰扣住了。

埃德蒙多嚇一大跳，壓住急跳的心臟裝出擔憂的模樣問：「我弄痛你了？」

李焰沒有答話，展開手指默默捏撫埃德蒙多的手掌，雙眉皺起面色凝重地問：「你生病了嗎？」

「沒有，為何這麼問？」

「因為你的手很冷。」李焰掐掐埃德蒙多的掌心。

埃德蒙多覺得自己的心跳急劇加速，理智上知道該馬上抽手，情感上卻捨不得包圍指掌的溫柔，頓了兩三秒才乾笑著道：「哈哈哈，常常有人這麼說，但這不是生病，是天生的。」

「天生低溫？」

「是啊，我的主治醫生老是說這樣不健康，可是我還是好好活到四十五歲。」

埃德蒙多聳肩說出自己官方資料上的年齡，正想把手抽回來時，忽然被李焰握緊掌肉，愣了一下有些不安地問：「還有想問的？」

「一樣。」

「什麼？」

「我也一樣，天生體溫比別人高，被別人說不正常，但還是活到現在。」

李焰再次收緊手指，嘴唇以極緩地幅度上揚，勾出一個淺但明亮的笑容道：「我不是唯一一個，你和我一樣。」

埃德蒙多整個人凍結，感受著金髮青年媲美爐火的體溫，注視對方宛如冬日太陽的笑靨，深切認知到一件事──他會比想像中更癡迷於李焰。


	9. 七朵玫瑰

──佛羅格、佛羅格，瞧瞧你都做了什麼好事。

──退出？你確定……我是能去和上面談談看，但別抱太大期望，畢竟……你清楚你欠了多少。

──是、對、就是這樣！幹得好佛羅格！把這群臭水蛭燒到連骨頭都不剩！

※※※※

李焰在焦味中驚醒，想也沒想就抓起床頭櫃上的水瓶，將瓶裡的水潑向自己的左手。

焦味因此散去，但插在瓶中的紅玫瑰也被甩到地上，七枝玫瑰橫躺在水窪中，周圍還散著幾片花瓣。

李焰整個人僵住，瞪著花與花瓣好一會，慌亂地跳下床將玫瑰一枝一枝一瓣一瓣撿起，小心翼翼地放到矮櫃上，再抓起水瓶衝進廁所裝水，把花朵插回瓶子裡。

只是玫瑰能插回水瓶中，脫離花萼的花瓣卻不能，金髮青年注視鮮紅花瓣，雙肩與嘴角緩緩垂下，在矮櫃前佇立將近半小時，才轉身找抹布清理地上的水窪，然後換下滿是汗水的衣褲，拿起一套埃德蒙多買給自己的衣服，放進昨晚細心擦拭過的帆布袋，拎著袋子前往茱萸。

李焰在茱萸門前碰到小陳，二廚在看見同事時先是睜大雙眼，再指著對方驚呼道：「你竟然和我同時到！」

「不行嗎？」李焰偏頭問。

「當然不是不行，只是你以往都比我早一個多小時，忽然同時讓我有些……出什麼事了嗎？」小陳關切地望著李焰。

「什麼事……」

李焰呢喃，仰起頭思索片刻後道：「睡得比較晚、不小心把花潑出去。」

「把花潑出去是……」

「要超過打卡時間了。」

「欸！什麼？騙人的吧！虧我今天提早出門！」

小陳慌慌張張的進入茱萸，以跑百米的速度衝向打卡機，趕在九點上班時間前抓起自己的卡片插入機器。

李焰接在小陳之後打卡，再與同事一同將私人物品──帆布袋──擺進員工置物櫃內，穿上圍裙動手清潔與備料。

夏華川很快就加入兩人，接著是梅姐、小春和王嬸也來到店裡，六個人俐落地完成內外場的開店準備，於十二點整準時開門迎客。

今日午間的客人比往常多了不少，但晚間的卻少了將近一半，九點剛過店內就空無一客。

「呼，可以休息了。」小春趴上自己剛擦乾淨的圓桌。

梅姐輕敲小春的頭道：「別躺在桌上，萬一有客人進來多難看！」

「要不要乾脆把門關了，大家提前下班？」

小陳從出菜口探頭問，這提議將所有人的視線引過來，他從同事的視線中感受到質疑甚至鄙視，連忙舉著手解釋：「別用那種眼神看我啊，我是為店裡著想！剩下半小時內就算有客人上門，人數也不會多，然後也不可能在關店前走，這麼一來老闆就要付大家加班費，可除非客人點一整桌菜，要不然老闆肯定賠吶！」

沒有人回應，且扣除李焰以外，眾人眼中的輕蔑都加重了。

「然後、然後大家不是都事嗎！」

小陳額頭冒汗道：「王嬸膝蓋不舒服、梅姐的孩子感冒要人照顧、小春追劇追到關鍵點、老闆的女兒明天生日但還沒買禮物，就連阿焰下班後也有約會，早點收店對每個人來說都好吧！」

王嬸呵呵笑道：「我孫子寄了關節炎的藥給我，吃下去後舒服多了。」

梅姐擺擺手道：「我老公在家，雖然是個有點靠不住的男人，但起碼會煮稀飯和換冰枕。」

「我追的劇爛尾，棄了……」小春別開頭。

夏華川沒有說話，但握勺子的手指稍稍顫了一下。

小陳沒注意到這個小動作，以為夏華川的靜默也是駁斥，只能乾巴巴地向李焰道：「阿焰你呢？你應該很想早點下班去約會吧？」

「不想。」

「是吧！起碼阿焰……阿焰你說什麼！」

「不想。」

李焰重複，擦拭面前的流理台道：「就算提早下班，埃德蒙多也不會提早出現。」

餐廳的內外場陷入寂靜，五個人一動也不動地看著李焰，直到小春前傾上身打破沉默問：「所以……阿焰會期待和埃德蒙多先生約會嗎？」

「小春！」梅姐又敲了小春的頭一下。

「唔！」

小春壓住自己的頭，嘟起嘴不平地道：「這又不是不能問的事！再說梅姐你自己不也很好奇阿焰和埃德蒙多先生的約會嗎？這一個月來都不知道私下找我討論幾次了。」

「哪、哪是我找妳討論，明明都是妳拉著我……」

「我很期待和埃德蒙多約會。」

李焰的回答中斷了梅姐和小春的爭吵，他低下頭看著掌中的抹布道：「雖然我還是不知道他為什麼約我。」

王嬸問：「埃德蒙多先生沒說嗎？」

「他只說過：『和你說話很愉快。』」

「所是為了和阿焰聊天？但阿焰明明很難聊……噗！」小陳被梅姐扔出的抹布直擊臉部。

小春嘆一口氣，望向李焰問：「埃德蒙多先生都帶你去哪裡？做什麼？告訴我們，也許能從中猜出他約你的原因。」

李焰微微抬起頭，凝視天花板回想：「第一次去格蘭特公園和服裝店，說話、試穿和買衣服；第二次去當代藝術博物館，說話、參觀和喝自動販賣機的咖啡；第三次去歌劇院，說話、看表演和散步到地鐵站；第四次去水晶花園，說話、逛花園和買花。」

小張雙眼圓睜道：「等、等一下！阿焰你和埃德蒙多先生都是約在下班後吧？服裝店、博物館和水晶花園有開到那麼晚嗎？」

「大概是金錢的力……」

梅姐頓住，面色由感慨轉為警覺問：「阿焰，你說埃德蒙多先生買花給你？」

「是。」

李焰抬起手指著腕掌之間道：「埃德蒙多的這裡有透明的玫瑰，我發現後看了九次，埃德蒙多注意到這件事，問我在看什麼，我說我喜歡花，他就買了七朵紅玫瑰給我。」

「玫瑰、七朵……小春！」梅姐轉頭大喊。

小春滑動手機，盯著螢幕上的文字道：「紅玫瑰的花語是『熱戀』，七朵玫瑰的意義則是『偷偷愛著你』和『天天想你』！」

「熱戀、偷偷愛著你、天天想你……」

小陳後退兩步，看著李焰驚恐地道：「所以埃德蒙多先生真的想要阿焰的屁股？」

「埃德蒙多說不是，他要的是友誼。」

李焰停頓兩秒，垂下頭低聲道：「但我不太清楚友誼是什麼，所以大概沒辦法給他。」

茱萸二度被寂靜所包圍，片刻後內外場的員工都走向出菜口，伸長手臂拍拍李焰的頭或肩膀。

「這是？」李焰皺眉。

「你能給他友誼，我保證！」小陳認真道。

「我也保證！」小春用力的點頭。

梅姐開口正要覆議，背後就響起大門開啟的鈴鐺聲，聚在出菜口的茱萸員工趕緊散開，回到各自的工作崗位。

李焰沒有移動，所以也不需要歸位，僅是將抹布掛回牆上，默默等待外場將點菜單送來。

然而在單子送達前，他的耳朵先捕捉到熟悉但毫不懷念的話聲。

「進一單！」

梅姐將點菜單放上出菜口，沒看見單子被拿走，轉頭正要喊李焰，卻肩頭一跳詫異地問：「阿焰，你怎麼了！臉整個黑了！」

李焰張口又閉口，反覆數次仍發不出聲音，搭在流理台邊的手微微顫抖。

夏華川目光轉凜，朝梅姐輕聲問：「阿梅，進來的客人妳認得嗎？」

「沒見過，是一群義大利人，穿得挺體面的，其中一個臉頰上有刀疤……」

梅姐話聲漸弱，望著李焰那張從難看進階到恐怖的臉龐，用氣音問：「阿焰認識？」

「……」

「阿焰？」梅姐半個身子探進出菜口，憂心忡忡地望著金髮青年。

「……不能說。」

李焰總算擠出聲音，將指甲掐進掌心道：「說了，你們會被殺掉。」

小陳眨眨眼道：「喂喂喂，殺掉也太誇……」

「阿梅，去和客人聊天，在我喊妳之前別讓任何一個客人離開座位。」

夏華川走到出菜口拿起點菜單，再回到砲爐前道：「阿焰，你下班了，東西收一收從後門走。」

「老闆……」

「走！」

夏華川瞪李焰一眼，舉手將點菜單夾到牆壁上。

李焰雙唇緊抿，脫下圍裙轉身走到置物櫃，正要開櫃子拿帆布袋時，一隻手先一步打開他隔壁的櫃子。

手的主人是小陳，他從自己的置物櫃中拿出一個紙提袋，一把塞到李焰手中。

「這是？」李焰蹙眉。

「酒，但這不是普通的酒，是集合中國五千年的智慧，能讓男人自強不息、堅挺到底的神酒。」

小陳拍拍紙袋，壓低聲音道：「我一直猶豫要不要拿這個給你，但埃德蒙多先生都送你玫瑰了，你感覺也不討厭他，所以就……加油！」

「加油什麼？」

「當然是……」

「小陳，你頂阿焰的位置！」夏華川在爐火邊低吼。

小陳關上櫃子急急忙忙奔向備菜台，李焰看著同事的背影，提著帆布袋和紙提袋走向廚房南端的後門，在砲爐的咆嘯聲中踏出茱萸。


	10. 奇怪的事

雖然李焰早了將近兩小時下班，但他並沒有改變行程，依舊照計畫一出店門就前往位於芝加哥河和橡樹街之間，有「華麗一英哩」美稱的壯麗大道。

壯麗大道是芝加哥百貨精品店的聚集地，佈置奢華的櫥窗、國際知名品牌的標示隨高低造型各有特色的大樓一字排開，炫麗的霓虹燈與街燈一同照亮灰色的人行道，與被名牌吸引來的購物人潮。

李焰走進一間百貨公司，但目的不是購物，而是借用廁所擦去身上的汗水與灰塵，將從二手舊衣店買來的運動服脫下，換上帆布袋中做工精細的紅色高領薄毛衣、黑色長風衣和同色窄管褲。

換好衣服後，李焰將帆布袋──現在裡面裝的是運動服──放進百貨公司一樓的置物櫃中，轉身朝大門外走。

百貨公司一樓主要販賣化妝品和首飾，兩者都不是李焰會感興趣的東西，但他卻中途就停下腳步，站在一間以銀飾為主的專櫃外，注視放在牆壁中的玻璃展示櫃。

櫃中掛著五條項鍊，李焰的視線落在右邊數來第二條上，那是一條五瓣花造型的墜鍊，銀色花瓣中央鑲著數顆深藍水晶，靜靜反射由玻璃外射入的光線。

「需要介紹嗎？」

柔和的女子聲打斷了李焰的凝視，他嚇一跳往右看，這才發現專櫃小姐不知何時來到展示櫃旁，笑盈盈地看著自己。

專櫃小姐看李焰沒有答話，稍稍前傾呼喚：「先生？」

李焰的反應是後退，然後在專櫃小姐吐出下一個字前迅速轉身，朝百貨公司的門口疾奔而去。

「先生！」

他在專櫃小姐的喊聲中穿過自動門，逆著人群直直向前跑，經過數棟玻璃帷幕高樓和幾條斑馬線後，停在一棟石灰石砌成的建築物前。

這棟建築物是1871年芝加哥大火為數不多的倖存者之一，整體由石灰石砌成，建造之初的用途雖是水塔，造型卻是有著消瘦塔樓、銳利高塔的歌德風城堡，讓人有種古代歐洲貴族站在現代十字路口的奇妙感。

李焰並不覺得奇妙，因為他對水塔毫無興趣，會停在塔前純粹是因為他和埃德蒙多約在此處見面。

他將身體藏到建築物的陰影中，為了解渴拿出小陳送的酒，扭開蓋子一面啜飲，一面看著前方來來去去的人與車，視線不時被提著寶藍色手提包、天藍色襯衫、海藍色的休旅車……種種深藍淺藍的物品勾去視線。

這是李焰在和埃德蒙多固定見面後新增的習慣，他會下意識去追尋和夜血者眼眸顏色相近的人或物，以此回憶對方注視自己時的眼神。

那是像夏日的海水一般，既有太陽的溫暖又有水的清涼，讓人忍不住沉溺其中的注目，而當這種目光配上埃德蒙多優雅的微笑時，李焰的腦勺會微微發麻，皮膚泛起奇妙的暖意。

他不知道這代表什麼，只知道自己對此種感覺飢渴，因此在兩人沒碰面的日子裡，總是靠觀看各式藍色物體召喚記憶中的視線與笑靨。

「現在幾點了？」

「看你自己的錶啊……再一分鐘十一點。」

「好晚！」

一對情侶從李焰面前走過，他默默聽著兩人的對話，握酒瓶的手緩緩收緊，望著前方的馬路在心中倒數。

──五十秒。

「叭！叭叭叭叭！」紅色休旅車拖著喇叭聲駛過柏油路。

──四十秒。

「煩死了！都說我要回去了，還唸什麼！」穿著迷你裙和馬靴的女子一面講電話一面大步穿越路口。

──三十秒。

「咿喔──咿喔──」救護車穿過剛剛轉為紅燈的路口。

──二十秒。

「欸？真的！蠢爆了！」兩名年輕女性嘻笑著跑過人行道。

──十秒。

「咚咚、咚咚咚！咚咚、咚咚咚！」鮮紅跑車帶著節奏鮮明的搖滾樂劃破夜空。

――零秒。

李焰掐著掌心，左右轉頭掃視面前的人行道、稍遠處的馬路、更遠一些的大樓，尋找埃德蒙多的身影。

然後在他的頭顱轉滿到十七分鐘時，斜前方的路口出現熟悉的灰影，眼睫上揚幾分，放下酒瓶從陰影中走出。

灰影──埃德蒙多──很快就注意到李焰，快步穿過馬路來到對方面前道：「抱歉！今天臨時有工作插入，晚到了。」

「又有奧客？」李焰問。

「這次不是。你來很久了嗎？」

「一個小時二十三分。」

「哇，那真是……一、一個小時？」

埃德蒙多的聲音抬高好幾度，拉起袖子看手錶確認時間，皺眉道：「現在是十一點十七分，所以你……九點五十四分就到了？」

「是。」李焰點頭。

「然後一直站在這裡等我？」埃德蒙多微微睜大眼。

「對。」李焰再點頭。

埃德蒙多垂下肩膀苦笑道：「你可以去附近找椅子坐，站著吹風吹一小時萬一感冒怎麼辦？」

「我不會感冒，而且要是我走開，你提前到，就見不到你了。」

「只要你在我們約定的時間回來，就不會見不到。」

「那就只能準時，不能提前見到。」

「準時見到也是見到啊。」

埃德蒙多輕笑，深藍眼瞳在鵝黃街燈的照射下染上金輝，唇角揚起的幅度加大，劃出會令金髮青年頭殼酥麻的笑容。

然後，這個讓李焰湧現麻感的男人忽然抬起手，伸向他的頸子。

「你的領子皺在一起了。」

埃德蒙多主動說明自己的用意，手指拉起李焰的衣領，撫平上頭的皺褶問：「今天有想去的地方嗎？還是一樣由我決定？」

「由你決定。」李焰回答，脖子隔著布料捕捉到夜血者手指的活動，皮膚有些發癢，卻半點抓撓或閃避的衝動都沒有。

──好奇怪。

李焰在心中低語，將要害暴露在另一人的指下、對於該厭惡的感受不感厭惡，在和埃德蒙多固定見面後，此類不合理的反應或舉動越來越多，他不知道這是好事還是壞事，也因此無法判斷要不要阻止。

「那麼……先陪我逛一逛這附近吧！」埃德蒙多收回手，轉身向前走。

李焰跟在埃德蒙多身側，順著晚風從對方身上聞到淡雅的香氣，不自覺地把鼻子靠過去，因此和夜血者對上視線。

埃德蒙多先是愣了半秒，再從李焰的姿勢猜出對方接近的原因，有些尷尬地問：「我身上有味道？」

「有。」

「什麼味道？」埃德蒙多的聲音一下子低了八度，嘴唇也明顯垂下。

「有點沉又有些甜，有點像和你送我的玫瑰。」

李焰看見埃德蒙多的面容瞬間從緊繃轉成放鬆，眨了眨眼問：「怎麼了？」

「沒事。」

埃德蒙多的話聲與唇角都回到原本的高度，溫雅地笑道：「那是香水的味道，我今天擦的這款有大馬士革玫瑰，你會覺得相像很正常。」

「你送的玫瑰是大馬士革玫瑰？」

「不是，那是阿瑪莉亞玫瑰，和大馬士革玫瑰同科但不同種。」

埃德蒙多舉起手指著自己的耳垂後方──按擦香水的位置──道：「如果你喜歡這味道，我可以給你一瓶。」

李焰伸長脖子靠近埃德蒙多的耳畔，將鼻尖停在離對方的耳垂與手指不到一公分處，深深、慢慢地吸氣與吐氣再退回原位，正要開口回答時，發現夜血者面頰緋紅兩眼瞪直，從頭到腳都僵硬如石像。

「埃德蒙多？」

李焰呼喊，見對方毫無反應，於是伸手搖搖夜血者的肩膀。

埃德蒙多渾身一顫回過神，臉上的紅暈迅速淡去，乾澀地道：「你喜、喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡，但不用給我。」

「因為……」

李焰沒能把話說完，因為他忽然聽見一長串低沉的義大利語，渾身肌肉瞬間緊繃，握拳扭頭瞪向聲音源，看見一名拉丁面孔的圓胖中年人抓著手機從對街走過，放開拳頭鬆一口氣。

「怎麼了？」

埃德蒙多的聲音將李焰的注意力拉回，大海般的眼眸中映著金髮青年的面容，以及純粹、毫無惡意與算計的關心。

這令李焰心頭一縮，盯著鑲上自己容顏的藍瞳，嗅著隨微風飄進鼻腔的柔雅花香，感覺自己的下腹一陣蠕動，接著就聽見咕嚕嚕的聲音。

埃德蒙多先是一愣，再若有所思的蹙眉問：「阿焰，茱萸的員工餐是在收店後嗎？」

「是。」

「而你今天在收店前就離開了？」

「對。」

「所以你沒吃晚餐？」

「沒有。」李焰回答，肚子同時又咕嚕一聲。

埃德蒙多雙眼圓睜，拿出手機叫出計程車招車程式道：「下次早點講啊！餓過頭是會傷胃的。」

「我的胃很好。」

「別仗著年輕就折磨自己的身體！」

埃德蒙多空出一隻手彈李焰的額頭，按下叫車鍵走向馬路。

李焰遲了兩秒才跟上埃德蒙多，和夜血者一同站在路邊，額上殘留著對方指甲的觸感，有些疼有些麻有些涼，但卻絲毫不令人厭惡。

──好奇怪。

金髮青年再次於心內低語，為什麼被攻擊了卻一點也不覺得生氣？他不懂。


	11. 燃燒與止燃

計程車在十分鐘後抵達，埃德蒙多先將李焰一把塞進後座，再坐到金髮青年身旁，用近乎嚴厲的嚴肅向司機報地址，最後拿起手機以驚人的手速敲字傳訊息。

這一連串舉動讓李焰感到新鮮，他從未見過埃德蒙多如此強勢的模樣，二十七年人生中也沒遇過誰會因為自己少吃一頓飯而生氣，不知道應該做什麼反應，只能安靜地看夜血者敲打手機螢幕。

計程車行駛二十多分鐘後，停在一間以鐵盤為招牌的獨棟餐廳前，餐廳老闆似乎早就知道埃德蒙多會來，和兩名女服務生一同站在玻璃門前，一看見夜血者就笑盈盈地上前招呼，將兩人領到二樓靠窗的座位。

足以容納四人共食的方桌早已擺好餐具，且在埃德蒙多和李焰入座後不到半分鐘，服務生就送上蔬菜湯、木盆沙拉與炸物拼盤，並替兩位客人分別倒上葡萄酒和啤酒。

「先喝湯，把胃腸暖一暖後再吃別的。」埃德蒙多指著李焰面前的湯碗下令。

李焰不太清楚為什麼要把腸胃暖一暖──畢竟自己的身體從上計程車後就微微發熱，但他仍乖乖拿起湯匙舀湯入口。

以番茄和芹菜為基底的湯汁裹上李焰的舌頭，微微的酸、微微的鹹和淡淡的甘甜撫過味蕾滾入喉嚨，令金髮青年的腹部忽然感到空虛，放下湯匙道：「我好像餓了。」

「你早就餓了。」

埃德蒙多輕笑，拿起盛有葡萄酒的高腳杯道：「這間店的招牌是深盤披薩，但深盤披薩烤製時間比較長，在出爐前你先用湯和前菜墊墊胃吧。」

「深盤披薩是什麼？」

「一種用有些深度的盤子烤出來的披薩。」

埃德蒙多從李焰臉上看見問號，笑了笑道：「端上來後就知道了，好好期待吧。」

李焰皺眉，不過繚繞眉宇的疑惑很快就被飢餓蓋過，他再次動勺舀湯喝湯，大口大口咀嚼淋上油醋的生菜與甘藍菜，吞下洋蔥圈和雞塊，在將目標轉向起司條時，聞到濃厚的番茄與奶香味。

「讓兩位久等了，這是這是經典義大利披薩。」

女服務生將九吋大的披薩放上桌，厚達五公分的披薩中央凹陷周圍立起，第一眼看到的不是起司，而是店家自製的番茄醬，鮮紅醬料間散著肉丸、臘腸、青椒、洋蔥和蘑菇，最下面則是撐起餡料的莫佐拉起司。

李焰盯著女服務生送上披薩的幾秒，望向埃德蒙多問：「埃德蒙多，這是……」

「深盤披薩，看起來和鹹派很像吧。」

埃德蒙多將披薩推向李焰，單手支著頭道：「趁熱吃。」

李焰伸手拿披薩，在拉出瀑布般的起司絲時愣住，費了點時間才將披薩移動到自己盤中，張嘴咬下第一口。

那是李焰從未嘗過的滋味，番茄醬的酸、臘腸的鹹、洋蔥的甜、蘑菇的多汁……種種味道融化在起司醇香的中，乘著酥脆的餅皮滾進胃袋裡。

李焰很快就咬下第二、三、四……無數口，當他回過神時，白色瓷盤中只剩下一片披薩。

「你真的餓壞了呢。」

埃德蒙多的聲音從桌子另一端傳來，他手中仍拿著高腳杯，面前的小瓷盤乾淨得一塵不染。

李焰拉平嘴唇，沒有拿起披薩，而是將整個盤子往埃德蒙多的方向推。

埃德蒙多先是微微一愣，接著揚唇把盤子推回去道：「不用客氣，桌上的都是你的。」

李焰的嘴角由平轉降，再一次將盤子往前推。

「阿焰……」

「那是你的。」

李焰後退靠上椅背，板著臉極度認真地道：「我飽了。」

埃德蒙多蹙眉苦笑，拿起披薩送入嘴中，在咬斷餅皮時牽出起司絲，薄唇也沾上赤紅醬汁。

李焰的眼瞳緩緩張大，看著埃德蒙多拉斷起司絲，抿唇優雅地將起司牽進口中，再以指抹掉唇瓣的番茄醬，感覺身體隨對方的舉動一點一滴升溫。

然後當埃德蒙多伸出舌頭舔去指上的醬料時，李焰的肩頭一震，猛然站起撞倒自己的椅子。

「怎……」

「我去廁所。」

李焰抓著啤酒杯扭頭往右後方走，以接近百米衝刺的速度奔入紅牆壁黑板的廁所，站在洗手台前快速倒掉啤酒注入清水，在等待水滿時粗暴地扯開長褲褲頭的釦子，將內外褲脫下扔到牆角，接著抓起杯子往胯下潑。

水霧迅速升起，但緊接而來的卻是明亮的火光，李焰咒罵一聲再度裝水潑水。

──熄掉、熄掉、熄掉！

李焰在心中急切地下令，男廁中的霧氣隨潑灑次數增加大幅擴散，但在白霧中仍能清楚看見焰光，讓金髮青年的表情越來越慌亂。

「框啷！」

清脆的碎響敲上李焰的耳側，他楞了一下往聲音源看，發現本該握在手中的啤酒杯只剩拉長、發紅的把手，杯子的本體和杯中液體則摔碎在地板上。

──是、對、就是這樣！幹得好佛羅格！把這群臭水蛭燒到連骨頭都不剩！

暴虐的喊聲於李焰腦中迴盪，他看著掌中半融化的玻璃把手，握起一半發紅一半慘白的左手，向左一揮大力敲向洗手台上的大圓鏡。

鏡面瞬間碎裂，玻璃刺進手掌未發紅的部分，疼痛和鮮血一同湧現，猛然降低李焰的體溫。

然而就在他身上的火熄去的下一秒，埃德蒙多就闖進白霧繚繞的男廁。

「阿焰！我聽到聲……音。」

埃德蒙多話聲與步履雙雙放緩，隔著約一大步的距離望著李焰，臉上清楚寫著震驚。

李焰感覺自己的心臟正往下墜，即使有霧氣遮掩，旁人還是能看出他下半身一絲不掛、左手以極不妥的姿勢鑲在鏡子中。

──結束了。

他在心底輕嘆，將拳頭從鏡子裡拔出，垂下頭低聲道：「我會賠。」

埃德蒙多沒有答話，走到李焰面前，雙手捧起對方滴血的拳頭，喉結細微滾動兩下後，張嘴含住傷口。

李焰嚇一大跳，本能想把手抽出，但在動作前想起肉裡似乎有些玻璃碎片，在害怕割傷埃德蒙多下只能渾身僵硬地站著。

埃德蒙多咬住小如指甲的碎玻璃，將其一片一片拔出，再仔細舔去淌流的鮮血。

細微的騷麻感從指尖爬上李焰的頭殼，他感覺腦袋有些暈眩，身體有點發熱，還沒摸清楚緣由，眼角餘光就捕捉到焰光，轉眼一看發現自己的性器火焰化了。

埃德蒙多同時將李焰的手放開──他已經幫對方止住血了，視線也被光線往下拉，近距離目睹金髮青年完全轉為火柱的器官。

男廁陷入寂靜，兩個人的目光重疊在金色火焰上，直到一隻手粗暴的壓下火棒。

手的主人是李焰，他掐壓著自己的半身，張口閉口數次仍組織不出言語，只能轉身蹲下，極力將異化的部位藏起來。

「阿焰……」埃德蒙多彎腰朝李焰的肩膀伸手。

「對不起。」

「這不用道歉，你……」

「我是怪物。」

李焰截斷埃德蒙多的話語，拉高衣襬和袖口避開胯下的火炎，瞪著地板沙啞地道：「鏡子我會賠，衣服和花也會還你，以後不要再碰面了。」

他沒聽見夜血者的答覆，只捕捉到對方的腳步聲，但這聲音不是指向男廁出口，而是繞過自己的身側，停在金髮青年的正前方。

「恕我拒絕。」

埃德蒙多蹲在李焰面前，在對方驚愕地抬起頭時笑道：「不管是賠錢、還花與衣服，還是不再見面都是。」

李焰雙眼圓瞪，愣了好一會才乾巴巴地道：「我是怪物。」

「可愛的怪物。」

「這不可愛。」李焰壓著火莖。

「我覺得可愛。」

「這是謊話。」

「不是。」

「是！」

「……你說的對，這是謊話。」

埃德蒙多停頓兩秒，望著面色發白的李焰抖著聲音道：「我沒有覺得可愛，而是覺得好笑。」

「好笑？」李焰眨眼。

「阿焰，你的……重要部位燒起來了啊。」

埃德蒙多的肩膀也隨聲音細細抖顫，嘴角抽動道：「這放在任何地方……起碼是充滿男性賀爾蒙的場合，都是很好笑的事。」

李焰皺眉問：「不是恐怖的事？」

「對當事人──你──是挺恐怖的，但對旁人……噗！」

埃德蒙多壓住嘴巴，深呼吸兩三次才放下手接續道：「這挺搞笑的。」

李焰的肩膀稍稍放鬆，但仍緊繃著聲音問：「你不害怕？」

「有什麼好怕的？你又不會朝我噴火，是吧？」

「是。」

「那就不用怕了。」

埃德蒙多笑了笑，低頭注視李焰的腿間道：「不過也不能置之不理……你今天有遇上什麼特別的事，或是吃了平常沒吃的東西嗎？」

「今天提前下班，喝了小陳給的酒。」

「哪種酒？」

「集合中國五千年的智慧，能讓男人自強不息、堅挺到底的神酒。」李焰重複小陳說過的話。

埃德蒙多的嘴角再度抽動，深吸一口氣道：「最後一個問題，你如果不想回答可以不答──你上次洩慾是什麼時候？」

「洩慾是什麼？」

「發洩慾望，例如做愛、手淫、口交，泛指能讓你射精的活動。」

李焰仰首思考片刻，搖搖頭道：「不記得了。」

埃德蒙多小幅點頭，凝視李焰腿間的火柱道：「以下是我的猜測──我覺得只要讓你射精，你這處的火就會滅了。」

「不用射精，澆水或疼一下就會熄。」

「那僅是熄一時，稍有刺激就會復燃，你得把精液打出來。」埃德蒙多道。

李焰拉平嘴唇，站起來將臀部靠上洗手台，兩手一同搓揉焰化的半身，但那動作與其說是手淫，不如說像在扭毛巾，別說是帶來歡愉引發射精了，還讓金髮青年痛到臉色發白，腿間的焰光更烈更亮。

埃德蒙多看不下去，扣住李焰的手腕道：「讓我來……」

「不行！」

李焰一秒打斷埃德蒙多，面色慘白地道：「你會被我燒掉，我以外的人通通會……不要碰我！」

埃德蒙多收回手，但片刻後便雙手搭上李焰的肩膀，直視金髮青年的紅瞳道：「阿焰，我需要你幫我一個忙。」

「後退！我會把你燒……」

「把我視為你的所有物。」

「燒掉……啊？」李焰呆住。

「把我視為你的所有物。」

埃德蒙多重複，兩手一同捧起李焰的頭顱道：「像是你的手、腳、心臟或名下的資產一樣，是已屬於你，不需要去佔有或追尋的物件。」

「埃德蒙多……」

「我是你的。」

埃德蒙多靠近李焰的臉龐，近距離凝視對方的雙眼低語：「你擁有我，就如同你擁有手腳一般，明白了嗎？」

──不明白。

照理來說李焰應該這麼回答，但不知道是埃德蒙多的藍瞳太過深邃，還是那低沉的嗓音過度醉人，他竟緩緩點下頭。

「乖孩子。」

埃德蒙多微笑，垂下右手接近李焰熾熱的陽具，屈指握住燃燒的器官。

李焰的心跳瞬間加快，看見自己的火焰捲上埃德蒙多的白指，卻沒將指掌燒焦或烤紅，眼瞳頓時張至極限。

「你不會燒到我的。」

埃德蒙多輕聲道，溫柔地撫摸李焰的性器，刷去上頭殘餘的痛楚，覆上讓人恍忽的麻感。

李焰不自覺地將腹部往埃德蒙多的方向挺，看著自己的陰莖被夜血者的雙手包裹，快意隨手指的活動一陣陣湧出，面頰重新浮現血色。

埃德蒙多清楚捕捉道李焰的變化，握著金髮青年的火根蹲下，將臉靠到對方的腿間，於套弄莖身的同時舔吸囊袋。

「哈──」

李焰倒抽一口氣，快意迅速升級為快感，夜血者微涼的手指、濕潤的唇舌每次一動都讓他雙腿輕顫，陌生的熱流在他體內流竄，將思緒、對周圍環境的覺察一點一滴融化。

而當埃德蒙多交換口手位置，以嘴含住李焰的陽具，用手撩撥脹大的陰囊時，金髮青年注意力、觸覺、聽覺、視覺甚至嗅覺都集中到胯下，他清楚感受到夜血者的溫度和柔軟，聽著對方吞吐與呼吸的細響，看見玫瑰色的嘴唇反覆刷過自己的肉莖，在空氣中聞到混著淺淡血味的玫瑰香。

然後在吞弄累積逾二位數時，李焰雙腿一顫，射在埃德蒙多嘴中。

埃德蒙多一滴不漏地將精液嚥下，吐出李焰的陰莖，輕輕戳了一下恢復血肉之軀的半身笑道：「瞧，熄火了吧。」

李焰沉默，埃德蒙多的手是清涼的，但被這雙手觸摸過的部位，以及此刻他的胸口卻是溫熱，為何會如此，他不知道。


	12. 焰魔

夜血者是夜行性生物，他們擁有優秀的夜視能力，以及與人類近乎顛倒的生理時鐘，一天當中精神最好的時段是午夜而非正午，一日之始始於黃昏而不是清晨。

因此，當一名夜血者在中午十二點入睡，下午四點多起床時，他的精神狀態基本上等同半夜兩點上床早晨六點甦醒熬夜又早起的人類。

「嗚啊啊啊──」

熬夜又早起的夜血者──埃德蒙多──瞇著眼打了一個大大的哈欠，半癱在休旅車的真皮座椅上，身體隨車輛震動緩緩傾斜，眼看就要失去平衡由坐轉躺時，前方駕駛座傳來冰冷的警告聲。

「請不要躺下，衣服會皺。」

內洛握著方向盤說話，透過車內後視鏡看見埃德蒙多前傾上身似乎想伏上後座中央的方桌，立刻冷聲道：「也請不要趴下。」

埃德蒙多停住，垮下肩膀不甘不願地靠回椅背上，揉著眉心道：「我要買一隻手持式熨斗放在車上。」

「我會替您下訂，但容我提醒，手持式熨斗──正確名稱是『手持式蒸氣掛燙機』──在使用時必須將衣物懸掛於衣架上，而根據您的行程密集程度，我不認為您有時間脫衣熨燙。」

「那多幫我準備一套衣服。」

「我能多備，但您沒時間穿脫。」

內洛轉動方向盤，將休旅車開上高架道路道：「且我相信只要您不要加班，於天亮前返家休息，就不會在上班時間受到瞌睡蟲的誘惑。」

「我只是想把工作多清掉一些。」

埃德蒙多再度打哈欠，倚靠車門睡眼惺忪地道：「今天是和阿焰見面的日子，我想早些下班。」

「即使您早些下班，李先生也不會早到。」

「他上周就早到了……啊啊啊──」

埃德蒙多三度哈欠，瞇著眼痛苦地道：「說些能讓我不睡著的話吧。」

「情報科回報，他們發現菲利普先生在暗網上招募非人保全、運送員和殺手。」

「在他改變心意和我們簽約後？」

「之前，菲利普先生上周四與我方簽約，而招募啟示是上周二貼出。」

「有人應徵嗎？」

「有十七人回覆。菲利普先生給的薪資頗為優渥，是您給的一點五到兩倍。」

「……你這是在暗示我該給員工加薪了嗎？」

「不是，但我樂於接受加薪。」

內洛踩下油門，一口氣超過兩台轎車道：「該如何處置？」

「放置。」

埃德蒙多從後視鏡中收到秘書質疑的目光，對著鏡面輕笑道：「他有一面與我們簽約，一面砸大錢自雇保全的自由。」

「應徵者中有殺手和賞金獵人。」

「當然會有，畢竟菲利普恨死我了。」

埃德蒙多漫不在乎地聳肩，注意到內洛面色轉沉，靠上方桌也靠近秘書微笑道：「冷靜點內洛，菲利普會想取我性命這件事，在你瞄準他的心臟開槍、我直接捅死他帶來的保鑣時不就預料到了嗎？況且他也不是頭一個想殺我的客戶，如以往一樣密切觀察、謹慎應對即可，用不著動怒。」

「我不是為您的生死而憤怒，是為因菲利普先生的舉動增加的工作量而憤怒。」

「我會給你加班費。」

埃德蒙多靠回椅背上，望著遠方高高低低的大廈問：「還有其他能讓我保持清醒的事嗎？」

「有人看見朱利亞諾家族的人在芝加哥活動。」。

「哪個家族？」

「朱利亞諾家族。」

內洛放緩速度，將車子駛下高架橋拐入大道：「是我方的盟友──馬爾切洛家族在義大利的分支家族，該家族的三子貝提諾˙朱利亞諾和其手下上周曾出現在中國城，目前住在南路普區的一間商務旅館中。」

「這位貝提諾˙朱利亞諾先生做了哪些事，讓你認為必須向我報告？」

「什麼事都沒做，但他和義大利的黑魔法祕密結社『黑弦』是合作關係，致力於結合科學和黑魔法製造無堅不摧又無命不從的戰士。」

「有成功嗎？」

「這很難評斷。」

內洛踩下剎車，看著剛剛轉紅的交通號誌道：「他們最成功的作品是代號『焰魔』的人物，該人擊倒了不少非人團體或人類黑道，兩年前甚至獨自殲滅米蘭的領主級夜血者家族，但之後就沒再出現，不知道是叛逃還是死了。」

「米蘭的領主級夜血者家族是……」埃德蒙多蹙眉。

「是個不滿五百年的小家族，論戰力應該只有我方的十分之一不到。」

內洛見燈號變黃，踏壓油門道：「『焰魔』的訊息被朱利亞諾和黑弦列為最高機密，目前只知道只知道他能輕易融化鋼筋、會發射火球與火柱、出手時從不留活口、總是以火焰人型之姿現身、性別推斷為男性。」

「火焰人型……」

埃德蒙多咀嚼這幾個字，看著車窗外流逝的房舍道：「我上周和阿焰見面時有喝到他的血。」

「請不要在上班時間對屬下炫耀約會內容。」

「我沒在炫耀！」

埃德蒙多瞪內洛一眼，再看回窗外接續道：「阿焰拿手砸廁所的鏡子，手受傷流血，我一時沒忍住舔了上去，接著他的下體就燒起來了。」

「……您是在說笑還是進行職場性騷擾？」

「都不是，我是在描述事實！起火的原因似乎是阿焰同事送的壯陽酒，他喝了之後下體就燒……不，正確來說是變成類似裹著火焰的岩漿的物體。」

「您有找消防隊嗎？」

「那可不是消防隊能撲滅的火，是帶有濃厚魔力，溫度高到可以融玻璃的烈焰。」

埃德蒙多回想在茫茫水霧中見到的火柱，置於腿上的手指微微曲起道：「我利用先前飲下的血配合瞳術讓他的魔力與我同調，再用手和嘴讓他洩精，而射精後他的身體也恢復正常。」

「您果然在對我進行職場性騷擾。」內洛面無表情地道。

「並沒有！」

埃德蒙多二度瞪視內洛，垂首撫著下巴道：「這一連串變化來得太快，我當下無暇細究阿焰的血，事後回憶起來，他應該是精靈、人類和某種我沒嚐過的炎系生物的混血。」

「您懷疑李先生是焰魔？」

「怎麼可能！阿焰可是會為了避免扯壞廉價西裝，半步半步僵硬走路的傻男人，我懷疑的是焰魔可能是我嚐不出的炎系生物。」

「要調查李先生來歷嗎？」

「不用，我會自己查。」

埃德蒙多微微垮下臉道：「如果他在對我放下心防說出自己的過往後，發覺我早就知道他祖宗十八代的歷史，對我的信任肯定會瞬間灰飛煙滅。」

內洛雙唇微抿，靜默片刻後加快車速道：「基於安全考量，我還是會派人調查李先生，但不會向您報告結果。」

「什、什麼！」

「我會用自己的管道調查，不會使用您的資源。」內洛左轉將車子開進玻璃帷幕大樓的地下停車場。

「不是那個問題，你……」

「會面地點到了。」

內洛停下車輛，無視主人的驚愕下車繞到後座的車門前拉開門，躬著身擺出「閒聊到此為止，請認真工作」的姿態等埃德蒙多下來。

埃德蒙多瞪著內洛，眼角餘光瞄到有其他車子靠近，只能斂起驚訝踏上水泥地板，走進正前方的電梯前往位於頂樓的夜店。

這間夜店是內洛先前提過的黑手黨家族──馬爾切洛家族旗下的產業，獨佔一整個樓面的黑色空間中有被超大螢幕環繞的舞池、四個調酒吧檯、鋼管舞台、打著虹光的泳池和二位數的包廂。

馬爾切洛家族的現任當家，六十七歲的法比奧˙馬爾切洛在休旅車進入大樓時就接到屬下通報，他站在電梯門外，一見到梯門開啟就張開雙手，滿臉笑容地走向夜血者道：「埃德蒙多！我不受歲月影響的好朋友！」

「法比奧。」

埃德蒙多也露出笑靨，踏出電梯接受法比奧的擁抱，目光掠過老人背後的陌生面孔，放開對方問：「你換保鑣了？」

「得給年輕人一點歷練的機會。」

法比奧眨了下單眼，朝站在自己右後方的黑髮男性招手道：「亞科波，過來跟埃德蒙多叔叔打招呼。」

黑髮男性──亞科波──走上前，向埃德蒙多點頭道：「埃德蒙多叔叔好，我是……」

「法比奧的兒子，我記得你。」

埃德蒙多向亞科波伸手，故作打量狀問：「你是來接你父親的班嗎？」

亞科波握住埃德蒙多的手，咧嘴笑道：「那是我的目標。」

「也是我的目標，我已經過退休年齡了。」

法比奧輕笑，將手搭上埃德蒙多的後背，引導對方往前走道：「站著不好說話，去包廂吧，我弄到年份很棒的紅酒。」

「你要我在上班時間喝酒？」埃德蒙多挑眉。

「是的，這是我說服你答應我的條件的一環。」

法比奧大笑，在保鑣與兒子的環顧下，推著埃德蒙多經過塞滿半醉男女的舞池。

埃德蒙多看著這些在彩光下恣意擺頭晃臀的人類，腦中忽然浮現李焰的面容，那張臉毫無雕飾，大多數時間甚至沒有表情，但卻比池子中任何一張笑臉絢麗。

──我想下班了。

埃德蒙多在心中輕嘆，隨法比奧一同踏上通往樓中樓包廂的階梯，暗自幻想這場會面在五分鐘內結束。


	13. 規矩

埃德蒙多的幻想沒有成真，他在金屬工業風格的包廂中待了半個多小時，期間喝了半杯1992年分的嘯鷹酒莊紅酒，聽了些關於法比奧的姪女或堂兄弟的糗事、聊了聊近期的股票期貨市場後，才進入正題──密保運約。

密保運約的全名是「隱密保證運送契約」，是一種運送方在運送時採秘密路徑、不過問貨物內容，但寄送方需保證貨品無違法疑慮的特別合約，這種合約只提供長期來往的VIP客戶，而與埃德蒙多有三十多年交情的法比奧不僅符合資格，還是使用最頻繁的人。

埃德蒙多在合約上簽字，起身正要和老人擁抱告別時，一直沒說話的亞科波忽然開口了。

「老爸，和埃德蒙多叔叔談『彩虹糖』嗎？」

「亞科波！」法比奧低喊。

「這沒什麼好隱瞞的吧！」

亞科波聳肩，朝埃德蒙多笑問：「叔叔知道『彩虹糖』吧？」

「在新聞專題中見過，是新興興奮劑，很受年輕人歡迎，但不怎麼健康。」

埃德蒙多故作嚴厲地看亞柯波一眼：「你可別碰，要是把身體搞壞了，你的父親和未來的妻子會傷心。」

「只有粗製濫造的才會傷身。」

亞科波輕蔑地笑著，朝一旁的屬下伸手，掌上馬上多了一個裝有七彩星星糖的透明塑膠袋，他將袋子遞向埃德蒙多道：「這種高級品就不會。」

埃德蒙多臉上的淺笑沒變，垂在腿邊的手指卻微微折起，將袋子推回去道：「謝謝，但我不吃糖。」

「我知道彩虹糖對非人無效。」

亞科波放下手，目光灼熱地注視埃德蒙多道：「但想想這種品質的貨能賺多少錢？以及倘若能穩定供貨，可以獲取多大多的利益？」

「亞科波。」法比奧二度呼喊，臉上掛著有些尷尬。

「只要掌握芝加哥……不，是美國中西部非人和人類世界出入口的叔叔和我們合作，叔叔負責取得在非人世界生長的彩虹糖的原料──虹光果，我們負責製作和銷貨，就能……」

「亞科波！」

法比奧以比先前高八度、大兩倍的聲音打斷亞科波，將兒子推到自己身後，對著埃德蒙多尷尬地笑道：「抱歉，亞科波剛接家裡的活，有些不知分寸。」

「老爸！」

「閉嘴！」

法比奧怒嚇，再看向埃德蒙多道：「回去後我會好好罵他，剛剛的事就……」

「我已經忘了。」

埃德蒙多攤平雙手，傾身故作嚴肅地道：「但說錯話事小，弄壞身子事大，千萬別讓你的兒子、我未來的盟友染上藥癮，好嗎？」

「當然！」

法比奧笑著承諾，搭著埃德蒙多的手臂將夜血者送出包廂進入電梯來到地下停車場，站在休旅車旁隔著車窗和夜血者告別。

埃德蒙多微笑揮手，不過這抹笑容在休旅車開出停車場後就瞬間消逝，他靠上椅背低聲道：「法比奧的兒子是白癡。」

「毫無疑問是。」內洛在駕駛座附和。

「往後和馬爾切洛家族的來往要小心了，法比奧知道分寸，但他兒子顯然搞不清楚狀況。」

埃德蒙多按壓太陽穴煩悶地道：「我之所以能和人類的政府與黑幫來往，靠的可不是槍械、獠牙或金錢，而是我清楚每一方的底線與模糊地帶。

黑幫不會放過搶自己生意的組織，以及任何讓自家失面子的行徑；而人類政府不會容忍翻到檯面上的犯罪，或是嚴重影響社會安寧的活動。」

「您今日差點兩條底線都踩了。」

「應該說至少差點踩一條，如果我答應提供彩虹糖的原料，就踩了人類政府的底線；直接拒絕亞科波，就踩到黑幫的。」

埃德蒙多放下手，垮著臉注視鐵灰色的街道：「聯絡管人界、非人界出入口的人，往後一個月內只要發現有人攜帶虹光果，就當場銷毀。」

「這會影響黑幫的生意。」內洛雙眉微皺。

「肯定會，但法比奧會理解，至於他兒子……」

埃德蒙多拉長尾音，垂下肩膀疲憊地道：「同樣是二十來歲的人類，怎麼阿焰是可愛到讓人心痛，亞科波卻愚蠢到讓人懷疑他是隻穿西裝的猩猩呢？」

「李先生不是人類，他是人、精靈和不知名生物的混血。」

「別在這種小地方揪我錯啦！」

埃德蒙多瞪了瞪內洛，靠在車門上打了個哈欠道：「我要睡一下，到公司再叫我。」

「請注意不要倒……」

手機鈴聲打斷內洛的提醒，秘書空出一隻手敲敲右耳中的藍芽耳機，接通通話道：「我是內洛……大概還要十分鐘，為何問這個……我明白了，我會晚點到。」

「怎麼了？」埃德蒙多問。

「有幾名狼人到總部要求與您見面，櫃台告訴他們您不在總部，也不接受未預約訪客，但這些狼人拒絕離開更不願預約，執意要等您回來，和警衛起了衝突。」

內洛轉動方向盤道：「安娜已經過去處理了，我相信五分鐘內就會來電報告後續。」

埃德蒙多垂睫思索片刻，前傾上身搭著駕駛座的椅背道：「抄近路送我回去。」

「埃德蒙多大人……」

「能為難我家警衛的狼人可不是天天能遇見，我很好奇他們的來歷。」

「您該不會想招募他們吧？」

「如果他們夠格。」

埃德蒙多靠回椅背上，拍拍手催促道：「好了，快點催下油門，在安娜把狗狗的屁股踢爛前送我回去。」

內洛嘆一口氣，將油門一口氣踩到底，闖過即將由黃轉紅的紅綠燈，高速奔向道路盡頭的影子安全集團總部。

休旅車直接停在總部正門前，埃德蒙多不等內洛下車就自行拉開車門，推開有些沉重的玻璃門，走入挑高的門廳中。

門廳裡已不見一般民眾，僅有一排守在門前警戒的保全人員，這些人看見埃德蒙多進入時通通愣住，接著紛紛上前、張手想阻止上司前進。

「我知道出什麼事，我想看看那些狼人。」埃德蒙多道。

「這太危險了！」一名保全喊道。

「我能自保，況且就算我不能，也還有你們，不是嗎？」

埃德蒙多笑了笑，不等屬下回答，就將人推開繼續往裡頭走，很快便看到四名被五花大綁的昏迷男女。

男女左右各站著一名警衛，這些臉上帶傷或衣衫破損的警衛聽見埃德蒙多的腳步聲，一回頭就看到夜血者靠近，嚇一大跳做出和門前同事一樣的反應。

「埃德、埃德蒙多大人！請您……」

「這些就是全部？」

埃德蒙多話剛說完，一頭高逾兩公尺、身上只剩一件破爛帆布褲的青毛狼人就跌到他腳邊三四步處。

狼人吐了口血，爬起來正想躍回敵人面前時，眼角餘光捕捉到埃德蒙多，先是一愣再調頭想撲向夜血者。

四發槍響截斷了狼人的企圖，內洛舉槍站在埃德蒙多身後，由鋼製槍身吐出的含血銀彈貫穿了青狼的雙手雙腳，讓對方瞬間跪倒在地，被隨後趕來的安娜壓制在地。

內洛收起手槍朝安娜道：「我很意外妳讓這頭狼活了八分鐘。」

「這是我的失誤，我會接受懲罰。」安娜解除獅人化，裸著上身綑綁狼人。

「能在安娜手下動超過一分鐘的人物很罕見呢。」

埃德蒙多輕鬆地評論，瞧見女獅人抿緊嘴唇，彎腰微笑道：「別緊張，我沒生氣，我很清楚妳的能耐，對方能撐這麼久不是妳無能，是他也有兩把刷子。」

安娜緊繃的嘴唇稍稍放鬆，但很快就搖頭道：「無論理由為何，我沒在您返回前拿下這隻狼，就是無能。」

「那是妳對無能的定義，不是我的。找件衣服披著，去找醫務室處理傷勢吧。」

埃德蒙多輕拍安娜的肩膀，目送女獅人離開後，蹲下來近距離看著青毛狼人道：「你好，我是影子安全集團的執行長、芝加哥的影蝠主埃德蒙多，聽說你想見我？」

青毛狼人張嘴咆嘯，但聲音還沒散去，耳朵就被子彈射穿。

內洛不知何時拔出手槍，盯著狼人面無表情地道：「回答，蠢狗。」

狼人朝內洛齜牙威嚇，在吃了第二槍後才收起獠牙低沉地道：「我為了我的族人，來此要求公道。」

「你的族人是？」埃德蒙多問。

「我來自沃希托，是布萊克利之森的代理狼王，名為沃德林。」

青毛狼人──沃德林──瞪視埃德蒙多道：「有人說你俘虜了我族的幼子，交給人類的守衛，我要求你解釋。」

「幼子、守衛……啊。」

埃德蒙多雙眼一亮，起身淺笑道：「你說的是這陣子在芝加哥四處打劫，弄傷弄死好幾個人類的狼人少年吧？如果是，那的確我是送給警方的」

「為什麼！」沃德林抬起上身，但馬上被左右保全押回地上。

「因為他犯法，而且留下足以證明身分與罪行的證據。」

「那孩子沒有動你的人，他只針對人類！」

「所以我才把他送給人……」

埃德蒙多頓住，凝視沃德林堆滿憤恨的臉龐，有點哭笑不得地道：「雖然我不是很想如此臆測，但你該不會以為你、我和在這世界生活的非人不用遵守人類的法律吧？」

「那個孩子只是想幫母親湊藥錢！你是美國中西部的非人的領袖，應該護衛同胞！」沃德林怒吼。

「首先，你是狼人，我是夜血者，我們種族不同，也不是領民或部族族人關係，各方面而言都不適用『同胞』這兩字。」

埃德蒙多同時伸出左右手的食指和中指，做了個引號手勢後接續道：「然後，母親生病可以是犯罪的動機，但不會是免罪的理由，頂多只能減刑；最後，正因為我是非人的領袖，才正要給人類政府『非人遵守人類的法律』的印象，否則美國政府就會架起火箭大砲，和從梵諦岡飛過來的聖騎士一同把我們炸飛。」

「區區人類……」

「不足為懼？」

埃德蒙多打斷沃德林，微微一笑後一腳將對方的脖子踢成九十度，彎下腰輕聲道：「聽好了孩子，我只說一次。我明白你怎麼看人類，他們短命、力氣小，無法在脖子九十度轉彎的狀態下活著。

不過他們也有許多優點，例如他們和矮人一樣精於工藝，與巫妖一般喜歡研究，而這兩者讓我們這群非人可以開汽車而非坐馬車，使用沖水馬桶而非尿壺，並在炎炎夏日吃冰淇淋聖代，然後最重要的，他們是這個世界的主體。

如果你追求征服、殺戮或戰鬥，那麻煩你回到我們的誕生地，那裡有很多強悍的狠角色可以陪你玩，但如果你想在人類社會幹同樣的事……那我會阻止你，因為我非常喜歡汽車、沖水馬桶、聖代，以及創造這一切的和平──起碼和你我的老家相比──社會。」

「你……你……」

「我不會追究你讓我家地板多了幾枚彈孔的事。」

埃德蒙多用腳將狼人的頭推回正確的角度，直起腰桿微笑道：「但僅此一次，下次記得預約。」

「把人搬走。」

內洛緊接在埃德蒙多之後下令，在保全人員們動手後走向電梯，替埃德蒙多按開電梯的門。

埃德蒙多進入電梯廂，在梯門關閉後靠上廂壁，仰頭長吐一口氣道：「告訴我，我今天要批的文件比昨天少。」

「是比昨天少，但根據以往的經驗……」

「閉上你的烏鴉嘴。」


	14. 寵溺的原因

不知是埃德蒙多攔下了內洛的烏鴉嘴，還是上天獎勵他一日辛勞之故，接下來的時光夜血者沒再遭遇突發事件，平平順順的結束工作，準時於十點乘車離開總部。

埃德蒙多的目的地是北路普區的奧茲公園，該公園以《綠野仙蹤》為主題，園內散置著書中人物的塑像，而其中的膽小獅像正是他和李焰碰面的地點。

內洛隔著擋風玻璃看見公園入口的黑鐵拱門，放慢車速問：「前面就是公園了，您要在這裡，還是入口處下車？」

「這裡就行了。」

埃德蒙多回答，在車停後迫不及待地打開車門，踏著鐵灰色的人行道快步前進，穿過黑鐵拱門進入有些幽暗的公園。

夜晚的公園人煙稀少，被木柵欄環繞的小城堡與鞦韆上不見孩童的身影，長椅上雖偶有臥睡的流浪漢，但大樹與草皮間悄無聲響，只有埃德蒙多自己的腳步聲迴盪在水泥步道上。

他很快就走到約定的地點，站在深棕色的膽小獅像前，滿心期待金髮青年的出現。

夜血者的願望很快就成真了，但當他隔著四五公尺遠看見李焰時，臉上浮現的表情卻不是欣喜，而是詫異。

為什麼？因為金髮青年身上的衣服小了不只一號。

李焰身上穿著埃德蒙替他訂製的深紅西裝，經過多次丈量、修改衣褲的本該完美包覆金髮青年的手腳軀幹，可是此刻卻將青年的肩膀、胸膛與腰桿勒得弓起，褲管懸在踝上兩吋處，袖管短得接近七分袖。

埃德蒙多直直盯著李焰──特別是襯衫胸口被繃拉至極限的釦子，在對方走近後難掩驚訝地問：「阿焰，這是……」

「不知道。」

李焰臉色一陣青一陣白地道：「昨天測試時還正常，今天拿出來就變樣了。」

「測試？」

「嘗試穿上衣服。」

──不用做這種嘗試吧！

埃德蒙多腦中彈出這句話，但李焰眼中的惶恐讓他嚥下話語，輕觸青年的衣袖問：「之後呢？你有對衣服做什麼嗎？」

李焰偏頭思索一會後回答：「洗和烘。」

「在哪裡洗和烘？」

「自助洗衣店。」

李焰看見埃德蒙多雙眼圓睜，頓了兩秒面色凝重地問：「不行嗎？」

「以這套衣服的料子，去自助洗衣店洗會縮水。」

埃德蒙多注視小了不只一號的西裝，撫摸下巴呢喃：「交給專家或許能恢復……不，還是直接照原版型做一套新的？」

李焰聽著埃德蒙多的碎念，垂下肩膀也垂下頭顱低聲道：「對不起。」

「新的似乎比較……你剛剛說什麼？」

「對不起。」

李焰重複，壓低頭顱白著臉道：「我沒有保護好你給的衣服。」

埃德蒙多抬起再放下眼睫，將手伸到李焰的額頭前，屈指賞對方一記彈指攻擊。

「唔！」李焰抬起頭驚愕地看埃德蒙多。

埃德蒙多收回手指，雙手叉腰嚴肅地道：「聽好了阿焰，衣服是用來保護人，而不是被人保護的，它是註定會磨損的消耗品，你完全不需要為洗壞自己的衣服向我道歉。」

「這是你的衣服。」

「我送你了，所以現在是你的。」埃德蒙多輕拍李焰的手臂。

「但是……」

李焰沒把話說完，因為他胸前的鈕釦忽然脫離襯衫，彈到埃德蒙多的西裝外套上。

埃德蒙多愣住，看著李焰隨鈕釦噴飛敞開的襯衫，飽滿的胸膛被夾在黑色襯衫與紅色西裝外套間，從布料的陰影中隱約能看見色澤偏紅的乳暈，讓夜血者的身體一瞬間熱起來。

不過這熱也只持續一瞬，埃德蒙多很快就發現李焰面色死灰，趕緊將視線從對方的胸口挪開，盡可能擺出和善的笑容道：「這樣下去會著涼，找個地方讓你換衣服吧。」

「我不會著涼。」

「別輕忽病菌的威力！我想想要上哪，這附近好像沒有旅館，那麼和店家借廁所……不，得先弄到替換的衣服。」

埃德蒙多環顧遠處的燈火，目光偶然掠過寫著街道名稱的路牌，腦中忽然浮現昨日看過的安全屋名單，雙眼一亮抓起李焰的手往公園外走。

「埃德蒙多？」李焰睜大眼睛。

「我有一間小套房在這附近。」

埃德蒙多拉著李焰大步快走道：「步行約……十五分鐘左右，房內有乾淨的衣物，還有一些飲料、罐頭與微波食物，你若是還沒用餐可以吃一些。」

「今天我有吃晚餐。」

「很好。」

埃德蒙多微笑，穿過路口來到與公園相鄰的街區，在一棟棟典雅、頗有年代感的磚房與維多利亞風建築物間穿梭，過程中一秒鐘也沒放開李焰的手，感覺對方偏高的體溫透過肌膚滲進血管，掌心、長指小心翼翼地勾著自己的指掌，彷彿一個輕掐就會讓被握者斷指骨折。

──多麼可愛。

埃德蒙多下意識加重握手的力道，和不知分寸的小毛頭、眼界狹小的鄉下狼人相比，自制到近乎自貶、將周圍一切都當易碎物品小心輕放的李焰簡直可愛到讓夜血者想尖叫。

──忍耐！埃德蒙多，維持好你的人皮！

埃德蒙多如此激勵自己，來到文書中所列的安全屋──一間一二樓為皮雕飾品店的四層樓紅磚屋前，推開掛著鈴鐺的玻璃門，踏進掛滿皮革的小店。

「歡迎光……咦！」

顧店的老婦人僵直在櫃台後，滿面驚愕地盯著埃德蒙多。

「晚安，夫人。」

埃德蒙多向老婦人微笑，牽著李焰往櫃台走道：「樓上能借我用一下嗎？」

「夫人？」

「可、當然可以！」

老婦人慌慌張張地拉開櫃台抽屜，拿出收在裡頭的鎖匙雙手奉上道：「門在樓梯上去後右轉，如有任何需、需要……」

「我會告訴妳。」

埃德蒙多替老婦人將話說完，拿起鎖匙走向店面後方的木梯，連上兩樓在右手邊看見一扇黑門，將鎖匙插入門上的黃銅鎖孔，刻在孔中的魔法鎖感應到夜血者的魔力波動，喀咖一聲解鎖。

門內是擺放簡單木茶几、一人與三人座沙發的小客廳，廳堂後方是一字型的廚房和冰箱，向左則是浴室和臥室。

埃德蒙多進入臥室，打開立在雙人床邊的灰衣櫃，從中拿出一套運動服遞給李焰道：「換上這套。」

李焰沒有接下衣服，低頭盯著埃德蒙多手中的運動服片刻，皺起眉宇問：「為什麼對我這麼好？」

「阿焰……」

「我沒有錢，沒有勢力，對你沒有恩情。」

李焰抬起頭迷惑、鬱結、隱隱透著痛苦問：「為什麼要這麼照顧我？」

埃德蒙多的胸口一縮，凝視著惶惶不安的李焰，嘴角微微下垂，放下衣服坐上雙人床，拍拍身旁的空位道：「過來坐著。」

李焰眨眨眼，雖然不明白埃德蒙多想做什麼，仍來到夜血者身邊坐下。

「說起來，我還沒告訴你我第一次到茱萸用餐那天發生的事呢。」

埃德蒙多疊起腳足，望著前方透著房舍燈光的窗戶道：「差不多兩年前，我偶然發現有名跟了我百……差不多十年的部屬，其實私下接受我的競爭對手的招待，出賣客戶資料和公司內部情報。

為了釐清他透漏多少資訊、是否有同夥，以及除了我的競爭對手外還有哪些人涉入，我花了整整一年的時間調查，而其間我每次和他互動，臉上都得戴著『我什麼都不知道，你是我的得力助手』的假面具。

然後在我第一次踏進茱萸前兩小時，我在辦公室和這名部屬攤牌了，場面相當難堪恕我不詳說，總之我在有生之年應該都不會再見到那名部屬了。」

「你殺了他？」李焰問。

「怎麼可能，殺人可是犯法的。」

埃德蒙多淺笑，腦中閃過男子被影蝠群啄食殆盡的畫面，目光轉沉接續道：「我以為我會感到暢快，但在送走那名部屬後，我只覺得疲倦。

我的管理方針錯了嗎？我看人不準了嗎？我身旁還有哪些人是真心待我的？這些問題塞滿我的腦袋，讓我在一股衝動下跑出公司四處亂逛，最後來到茱萸的門前。

我心想，這間店裡應該會有滿臉笑容但也滿心想讓我多掏錢的服務生，但如果花錢就能買到友善的服務──即使不是真心的，我何樂而不為？」

李焰壓在床單上的手只微微曲起，低著頭道：「對不起，我沒有服務好你。」

「錯了，你給了我最好的服務。」

埃德蒙多揚唇畫出明麗的笑容，將手疊上李焰的手背道：「當我問你推薦哪道菜時，你推薦我你真正喜歡，而非老闆要求的菜餚；在你對我笑時，你是真心希望我開心，而不是想藉此多賺小費。」

李焰的眼瞳微微張大，轉開頭有些僵硬地道：：「我只是……不知道怎麼做服務生而已。」

「那我希望你永遠不要知道。」

埃德蒙多淺笑，猶豫幾秒後伸手將李焰的頭轉回來，凝視對方的雙眼道：「回到你最初的問題──我為什麼對你那麼好？理由很簡單，因為你是我的心靈綠洲。」

「……我是人不是綠洲。」

「那是個譬喻，意思是你之於我，就像水草豐美的綠洲之於長途跋涉的旅人一般，當我在結束一天的爾虞我詐、試探防備後，不會說謊、對我無欲無求的你，總能滋潤我被奸巧陰謀磨損的心。」

埃德蒙多拉起李焰的手，在手背輕輕烙上一吻，再抬頭微笑道：「因此你不需要有錢、勢力或對我有恩，你只要是你，就足以讓我想對你好。」

李焰張大眼看著埃德蒙多，靜默了好一會才乾著聲音道：「我不知道該作什麼反應。」

「給我一個擁抱如何？」

埃德蒙多向李焰張開雙手，預期對方可能會拒絕，或是輕輕抱一下就鬆手。

然而這兩個猜測都落空了，李焰嚴肅地望著埃德蒙多片刻後，起身以遠遠超過擁抱所需的力道和速度撲向夜血者。

拜此之賜，埃德蒙多整個人後仰倒上床鋪，睜大眼瞳看著天花板，呆了兩三秒才無法克制地揚高唇角，抬手反抱壓在自己身上的金髮青年。

兩人靜靜相擁，微涼或稍熱的體溫穿過衣衫彼此浸透，粗短或平緩的吐息環繞另一人的耳畔或頸肩，直到被異樣的凸起驚動。


	15. 結合的渴望（上）

埃德蒙多眨了下眼，稍稍拱起腰臀碰了碰凸起處，向著李焰的頸側問：「你勃起了嗎？」

李焰的回答是震顫，然後迅速鬆手從埃德蒙多身上爬起來，緊繃著跑向浴室。

埃德蒙多沒料到李焰是這種反應，遲了半秒才起身追上，在對方關上塑膠門前將腳卡進門縫，望著瞬間收力沒把門甩上的金髮青年問：「阿焰，你這是……」

「沖水就可以了！」

李焰以比平常快上兩倍的速度說話，緊掐著金屬門把道：「沖很涼很涼的水，馬上就會縮回去，沒有馬上縮就沖久一點，沖到恢復原本的樣子！」

「這不是好方法。」

「我一直是用這個方法！」

李焰的聲音一瞬間飆高，再被自己的話聲嚇到，刷白了臉低聲道：「我要關門了，把腳退出去。」

埃德蒙多拉平嘴唇，凝視李焰緊張也緊繃到極點的面容片刻，忽然一把推開塑膠門，整個人站進浴室中。

李焰反射動作後退，投向埃德蒙多的目光除了一開始的忍耐和慌張，還多了一絲驚恐。

埃德蒙多沒漏看李焰的表情變化，在心中發出哀號，但做過的事無法收回，只能盡可能溫和地道：「我覺得你的處理方式可能會讓情況惡化。」

「不會。」李焰一秒否定，眼中的防備之色也拉升。

──嗚啊啊啊啊！

埃德蒙多一面在心底嚎叫，一面擺出誠懇無害的臉問：「恕我冒犯，請問你晨勃時陰莖也會冒火嗎？」

「會。」

「那過去一周，或者與我見面後的隔日呢？」

「過去一周……嗯？」李焰愣住，臉上寫滿了詫異。

「沒有吧？」

埃德蒙多說出李焰心內的答案，垂下頭望向李焰鼓脹的胯下道：「如果我的料想沒錯，你不再自燃的原因應該出自我們上周見面時一起做的事。」

李焰偏頭思索幾秒，皺眉問：「吃披薩？」

「不，是你有好好發洩慾望。」

埃德蒙多猶豫三四秒後，伸手輕輕碰觸李焰的褲頭道：「為了你的健康和安全，我認為這次應該比照上周處裡。」

李焰垂在身側的手微微一僵，沉下臉道：「我會燒到你。」

「你上週就沒燒到我，我想只要重複同樣的流程，應該就能確保我的安全。」

「上週是偶然。」

「我不認為是。」

「我認為是。」

「阿焰……」

埃德蒙多垂下肩膀，眼角餘光掃過在兩人斜後方的淋浴間，靈光一閃道：「如果是在蓮蓬頭下，一邊沖水一邊做呢？這樣你也認為會燒到我嗎？」

「這……」

李焰拉長尾音，轉過頭看著淋浴間蹙眉道：「我不知道。」

「試試看就知道了。」

埃德蒙多微笑，雙手搭上李焰的肩膀道：「如果你無法相信自己，那就相信我，我不會讓你傷到我。」

李焰沒有答話，看望埃德蒙多的笑臉須臾，忽然轉身往洗手台走。

埃德蒙多以為自己失敗了，拉下嘴角正思索該如何挽回分數時，看見李焰打開洗手台上的鏡櫃，翻找一陣後拿出刮鬍刀，朝上臂劃下一刀。

「阿阿阿阿焰！」

埃德蒙多大叫，快步趕到李焰身旁，搶下刮鬍刀驚恐地問：「你在做什麼！」

「重複同樣的程序。」

李焰將淌血的手臂遞向埃德蒙多，以近乎冷漠地平靜問：「還是砸鏡子比較好？」

埃德蒙多微微張著嘴，靜默數秒才放下刮鬍刀，捧起李焰的上臂道：「不用，這樣就行了，但下回別割手腕，萬一割破大動脈怎麼辦？」

「割到再想。」

「不行！」

埃德蒙多彈李焰的額頭，還想再多念兩句，然而從青年手臂湧出的血已滴上磁磚地，血氣也漫入鼻腔，讓夜血者的喉頭一陣乾渴，只能吞下告誡以口就臂。

這是他第二次嚐李焰的血，血中少了上次的酒精和淡淡中藥味，辛辣度降低，可是也更加厚醇，讓夜血者必須努力收攏獠牙，以免一個不留神就咬穿對方的肌膚。

在十多秒的舔拭後，埃德蒙多放開已止血的傷口，雙手貼上李焰的面頰，將一絲魔力注入自己的雙眼和喉嚨，凝視金髮青年柔聲問：「阿焰，我是誰的？」

李焰雙唇蠕動，做出了「我」的唇形，卻沒發出聲音。

「是你的。」

埃德蒙多沉聲強調，注視李焰的雙眼道：「你擁有我，就如同你擁有你的手、腳和心臟一樣，你的心、手、足不會背叛你，我也是，是吧？」

「……是。」

李焰以比平時低上近八度的聲音回答，直直盯著埃德蒙多道：「我想要你。」

「那我就是你的。」

埃德蒙多微笑，放開李焰的面頰，改搭上自己的衣襟，解開並抽出領帶，脫下與放下外套、背心，一顆一顆挑開襯衫的釦子。

李焰的眼瞳緩緩放大，表情雖然沒有太大改變，但身體和手臂卻小幅度弓起，彷彿是準備撲咬獵物的掠食者。

這種注目與身姿讓埃德蒙多口中的獠牙稍稍滑出，他咬牙硬將齒身壓回牙齦，褪去襯衫、長褲和皮鞋，再將手伸向李焰的衣衫。

李焰沉默地任憑埃德蒙多脫衣脫褲，過程中兩眼從未離開夜血者的身軀，金瞳如太陽般燙熱，體溫也明顯比過去高。

埃德蒙多喉中的乾澀緩緩加重，嚥著口水將李焰身上的衣褲褪盡，將人推進由強化毛玻璃圍成的淋浴間，打開水龍頭讓水花灑至兩人之間。

「上次是用嘴，這回就用手吧。」

埃德蒙多刻意輕鬆地道，先以指腹碰觸李焰的龜頭，而後張開手指握住被溫水澆濕的莖身，緩慢、規律地上下套弄。

這舉動馬上讓李焰的陰莖脹大一圈，粗長肉根裹著水膜依著夜血者的白指，根下的囊袋隨手指抬降輕輕顫晃，搭配玻璃間瀰漫的水氣，看上去朦朧又色情。

埃德蒙多感覺自己的內褲有點繃緊，將另一隻手也伸向李焰的胯下，但目標不是挺立的肉莖，而是莖下鼓脹的陰囊，兩手一同撩撥青年的性器。

李焰倒吸一口氣，赤眸依舊熾熱，但多了一絲恍惚；腰臀也從靜止不動，轉成小幅度前後擺盪，主動將半身送向埃德蒙多的手掌。

拜此之賜，埃德蒙多的內褲更緊了，在享受李焰因自己而情動的姿態，與盡快讓對方射精好去解決自身需求中猶疑，正拿不定主意時，忽然聽見李焰的聲音。

「我可以碰你嗎？」

「什麼？」埃德蒙多問。

「我也可以碰你這裡面的東西嗎？」李焰指著埃德蒙多隆起的內褲。

埃德蒙多的心跳漏跳兩拍，睜大眼瞳乾巴巴地問：「你確定？」

「確定。」李焰點頭，從聲音、表情到眼神都極為認真。

埃德蒙多的喉頭微微滾動，放開李焰的肉具改拉起內褲的鬆緊帶，將黑色絲綢內褲往下褪，屈膝將右腳從褲中抽出。

而在夜血者的腳掌重新觸地的同一秒，左肩就忽然被李焰握住，接著整個人被對方推上毛玻璃。

李焰披著蓮蓬頭撒下的水花，將自己的肉刃靠上埃德蒙多的性器，張開手掌握住彼此，一面直視夜血者的臉龐，一面拉起再滑下指掌。

埃德蒙多感覺自己的血液一口氣往下衝，李焰的手掌熱得像團火，每次拉滑都讓他震顫，色澤淺白的肉根很快就從半勃進展到全勃，未受撫觸的臀肉也不自覺抽動。

──不行，這樣下去會馬上射出來。

埃德蒙多咬了下嘴唇，扣住李焰上下滑動的手道：「換個姿勢吧。」


	16. 結合的渴望（下）

「有別的姿勢？」李焰偏頭問。

「當然有。」

埃德蒙多輕輕握住李焰的半身，稍稍踮起腳尖，將對方的陽具夾到大腿之間，雙手搭上金髮青年的肩膀，前後擺晃身體用腿肉磨蹭人類的粗莖。

不過埃德蒙多才晃動不到五下，李焰就兩手一同抓住夜血者的臀部，對準腿縫凶暴地衝刺。

「呃！」

埃德蒙多促喊一聲，雙腿被李焰磨得發熱，半身隨對方前挺的動作屢屢擦上對方的腹肌，酥麻感隨之攀上神經，讓他必須集中精神才能恰到好處地夾住金髮青年的肉刃。

然而當李焰開始掐揉埃德蒙多的雙臀時，併攏腳足的難度也快速升高，夜血者好幾次差點讓腿間的肉具滑出，腳尖也有些踮不住。

──這樣下去不妙。

埃德蒙多濕潤著雙眼在心中低語，看著面色紅潤完全沉浸於慾望中的李焰，短暫的猶豫後，心一橫抬手抵住金髮青年的胸膛道：「阿焰，停一下。」

李焰立刻靜止，但視線仍火辣辣地停在夜血者身上。

埃德蒙多覺得環繞自身的麻感似乎又加重了，壓下麻意將李焰稍稍往前推道：「我想再換個姿勢，然後請你幫我一件事。」

「什麼事？」李焰問。

埃德蒙多轉身背對李焰，後伸右手撥開臀瓣碰觸其中的菊口道：「幫我擴張這裡。」

「怎麼做？」李焰一秒反問。

埃德蒙多愣住，側著臉問：「你不考慮一下嗎？」

「為什麼要考慮？」

「因為這裡……比較不乾淨，一般人不會想碰。」

「你很乾淨。」

李焰碰觸埃德蒙多的背脊，指腹沿著雪白的背肌往下滑，平淡而誠懇地道：「很乾淨，而且美麗，像百貨公司裡的東西一樣。」

埃德蒙多感覺自己體內竄出一股烈火，他聽過許多情話，其中大多數的用詞都比李焰的華麗夢幻，口氣也較身後之人性感撩人，但沒一個能如金髮青年般燃燒心神。

「要怎麼做？」李焰重複問。

埃德蒙多肩頭一抖回神，視線掃過牆壁上的塑膠架，指著排在最右端的乳液道：「在食指上裹一層乳液，再沾些水後慢慢伸進來。」

李焰馬上動作，將食指擠滿乳液再伸到蓮蓬頭下沖了沖，然後撥開埃德蒙多的後穴，一公厘一公厘極緩慢的推進。

憑藉方才的磨蹭和掐揉，埃德蒙多的內穴已經有點潮濕，但在太久沒與人交歡下，他仍必須深深吸氣緩緩吐息，配合李焰手指的推進放鬆身軀。

李焰將食指整個推進臀縫，對著埃德蒙多的耳畔問：「推到底了，接下來呢？」

「前後磨一磨。」

埃德蒙多闔眼深吸一口氣，壓抑著穴壁對入侵者的排拒本能道：「然後在能輕鬆推磨後……多加一根手指。」

李焰照辦，溫熱、長著薄繭的指腹抽離再推入埃德蒙多體內，將乳液、水和夜血者自身的體液攪和在一起，塗滿緊緻的肉徑。

而當他加入第二指時，併攏的雙指在推進時偶然彎曲了一下，包裹指身的內壁立即捲收，前方也傳來短促的吸氣聲。

李焰瞬間停下手指問：「弄痛你了？」

「不……不是。」

埃德蒙多喘一口氣，將額頭抵在毛玻璃上道：「只是被碰到……比較敏感的地方。」

「不舒服？」

「舒服，只是……嗯啊！」

埃德蒙多驚叫，因為李焰忽然對準他的敏感處反覆按壓，微熱的快意一波波竄上脊髓直達腦殼，令夜血者的面頰迅速轉紅，臀部一下一下顫動。

──不行……還沒插入就快高潮了。

埃德蒙多伏在玻璃上喘氣，抖著手扣住李焰的手腕，氣息不穩地道：「停……可以停了。」

「我想讓你舒服。」李焰道，聲音和表情都毫無邪慾。

「我很舒服……」

埃德蒙多將李焰的手指抽出，雙手扳開臀瓣，露出瓣間染上水澤的臀縫道：「把你的……陰莖放進來。」

李焰的身體微微往前，但下一秒就停住搖頭道：「那太粗，會弄傷你。」

「有做過擴張就不會。」

埃德蒙多將臀部翹向李焰，微微顫著喉結道：「快點……我想被你插入。」

回應埃德蒙多的是驟然貼上腰側的手掌，和臀徑被陽具一舉貫穿的痛脹感，夜血者反射動作咬牙嚥下喊叫，還在適應李焰的碩大，粗莖就退出了。

不過下一秒李焰就再度將半身挺入，接著以同樣的速度抽退、挺進、再抽退……連綿不斷地搗刺埃德蒙多。

「啊、啊哈！嗯喔、喔呵……呵啊──」

埃德蒙多細眉高蹙，李焰的形狀與溫度一次次烙進後穴，快速蓋過一開始的疼痛，並於輾過敏感處時激起遠勝手指的歡愉，讓夜血者仰頭無法自抑的呻吟。

李焰低下頭，在吟喊聲中靠近埃德蒙多的頸側，用嘴唇摩擦雪白皮膚，然後張嘴咬下去。

夜血者的雙眼頓時失焦，頸部是夜血者的要害，更是和性器差不多敏銳的性感帶，劇烈的快感由李焰的齒下竄出，配合幾乎同時搗入花心的龜頂，使他的理性和思緒猛然融化。

「阿、阿焰！」

埃德蒙多甜媚地高喊，抬起右手展開五指深入李焰的髮絲，迎合著身後的插挺擺動腰肢，垂下睫羽忘情地道：「好棒……阿焰、阿焰的陰莖……啊啊好舒服！」

「埃德蒙多的裡面也是。」

李焰吮吻夜血者的頸子，一隻手繼續扣著埃德蒙多的腰部，另一隻手則向上握住對方因動情而脹起的胸脯，屈指掐按櫻紅乳尖道：「從來沒有……沒有過這種感覺，好想……這樣待一整晚。」

「哈……可以、阿焰的話……可以！」

埃德蒙多後仰枕上李焰的肩膀，花穴被李焰完全撐開，從穴口流出的春潮沾上金髮青年的陰毛，穴內肌肉也不斷捲抽，熱情的吸吮充實自己的巨器。

吸捲刺激了李焰，他目光轉厲，將埃德蒙多壓上毛玻璃，重咬白頸連挺腰臀，將夜血者操得渾身打顫。

「哈啊啊──」

埃德蒙多在灼燒般的歡愉中喘喊，看見玻璃上噴濺著精液，卻完全想不起自己何時射精，內穴從底部的肉心和最外側的小口都在發麻，而貼在後背的結實胸膛、陷入右胸的手掌手壁都如烙鐵般燙熱，燒得他神智蕩漾。

做出最後一擊的是注入臀穴的濁液，李焰的精水和他的體溫一樣，比常人高上好幾度，把埃德蒙多一舉推上二次高潮。

淋浴間陷入寂靜，不過這份寧靜並沒有持續多久，夜血者的白手拍上毛玻璃，喘息與肉體拍響再度壟罩浴室。

※※※※

──做完全套了。

埃德蒙多穿著有些皺褶的襯衫與長褲，癱坐在客廳的沙發椅上，前方是正在撥放歌唱節目的電視機，後方則是微微透出的水聲的浴室。

他和李焰在廁所做了足足兩小時，結束後金髮青年堅持讓夜血者先洗澡，而埃德蒙多只待約五分鐘就離開浴室，對方卻至今仍在淋浴間中沖水。

「嚇到他了嗎？」埃德蒙多抱著頭低語。

考量到兩人約會的次數，此刻發生關係並不奇怪，但阿焰會在浴室裡待那麼久也絕對不正常，是嚇傻了嗎？覺得噁心嗎？還是陷入混亂狀……

「埃德蒙多。」

「哇啊！」

埃德蒙多從沙發椅上彈起來，看見李焰頂著毛巾裸著上身站在椅子後，先短暫地看直眼，再意識到自己的失態，收斂神色微笑道：「你洗好了啊。」

「洗好了。」

李焰點頭，將毛巾抓下披上椅背，直視埃德蒙多認真地問：「我有事要問你。」

「什麼事？」埃德蒙多臉上仍掛著笑容，垂在身側的手卻微微顫抖。

「你這週六有空嗎？」

「有。你想把見面的時間從周三改成周六？」

「不是。」

李焰停頓片刻，極為正經也極為緊張地道：「我這周想和你多見一天面。」


	17. 約會準備

──我就送到這裡了，如果要找我……喂喂喂！直接說「不會」太傷人了吧。

──再怎麼說我也是照顧你十多年的人，好歹揮個手再走吧。

──佛羅格！喂！沒有好好道別的人，很快就會再遇上喔！

※※※※

「嗚……」

李焰緩慢地睜開眼睛，盯著斑駁的天花板片刻，才掀開棉被赤腳踏上地板，慢慢走到浴室的淋浴間沖冷水澡。

清涼的水花沿著他的皮膚滑落，過程中沒有蒸發也未大幅升溫，依舊冰涼的落上磁磚地。

李焰看著腳邊的冷水漥，嘴角稍稍上揚，仔細清潔手腳軀幹後，關上蓮蓬頭離開浴室。

他換上褪色的兜帽衫與運動褲，照慣例將埃德蒙多送的衣褲放進帆布袋，接著拉開衣櫃最下方的抽屜，拿出一個鼓脹的牛皮紙袋，慎重地放到袋子中央，提起袋子前往茱萸上班。

※※※※

今日是週六，而假日一向是餐飲店最忙碌的日子，李焰開店前切好剁妥的蔥薑蒜辣椒在午餐時間結束前就消耗殆盡，且晚間九點不到，菜單上大多數的菜品就售鑿。

小送最後一桌客人走出店面，將門口的掛牌翻至「Close」面，返回店面深吸一口氣，高舉雙手吶喊：「今天結束啦啦啦啦──」

「還有明天呢！」

小陳在廚房中回應，趴在出餐口用毛巾抹去臉上的汗珠道：「週日只會更忙不會更輕鬆……啊啊一想到就更累了。」

「和我無關，我明天放假！」小梅比了個勝利手勢。

「可惡──」

「有時間罵人，還不動手收拾廚房。」

梅姐端著堆滿杯盤筷子的托盤來到出菜口，放下托盤看向在水槽前高速刷洗餐具的李焰道：「阿焰可是在十多分鐘前就開始清潔工作了。」

小陳垮下肩膀疲乏地道：「我都甩鍋子甩了整整三小時，累到手都有點抽筋了，休息一下不過份吧！」

「抽筋？要貼藥布嗎？」

王嬸也來到出菜口，拿出一包褐色的方形貼布道：「這是我姊姊上周寄來的，對筋骨痠痛最有效了。」

「那我就不客氣了！」

小陳捲起袖子，撕開王嬸遞上來的貼布，轉向水槽喊道：「阿焰，你要不要貼？」

李焰放下手中的刷子快步走向小陳，但沒有伸手拿貼布，而是端起梅姐送過來的髒盤髒碗，回到水槽前繼續刷洗。

這讓出菜口旁的四人──小春正巧走過來，以及稍遠處炮爐邊的夏華川紛紛愣住，從左或右方盯著金髮青年，直到對方將碗盤通通洗乾淨，轉過身和同僚對上眼。

「怎麼了？」李焰問。

「用不著那麼急著洗吧？」小春指著清潔完畢的碗盤問。

「用得著。」

李焰抓起放在水朝旁的刷子，看向夏華川問：「我可以在刷完廚房後下班嗎？」

梅姐不等夏華川回答，就探頭意外地問：「你不吃晚餐？」

「會吃，但不在這裡。」李焰道。

「不在這吃要在哪吃？」小陳瞪大眼瞳。

「千禧公園。」李焰回答。

「你要去千禧公園？」王嬸歪著頭問。

「是。」

李焰點頭，停頓一秒才接續道：「我約埃德蒙多去公園聽露天音樂會。」

廚房與外場先陷入沉默，再同時響起驚呼、吸氣、錯愕與尖叫聲，小陳衝向李焰，小春與梅姐也跟進，三個人一同包圍金髮青年。

「所所所以你們、你們……是那個了嗎？」小陳右手做圈左手伸指，做出插拔手勢。

「你主動約埃德蒙多先生？真的嗎？我沒聽錯吧！」梅姐指著自己的耳朵。

「我可以偷偷跟過去看嗎？我會躲好，不會妨礙你和埃德蒙多先生約會。」小春拍胸發誓。

李焰被這陣仗嚇一跳，愣了片刻才回神道：「我不知道『那個』是哪個；是我主動約的；露天音樂會在草地上，沒有地方可以躲。」

「我可以混在人群……」

「別當燈泡！」

梅姐手刀輕敲小春的頭，視線偶然掠過同僚背後的打卡機，肩頭一顫看往李焰問：「等等，要是我沒記錯，阿焰你明天也有排班吧？」

「有。」

「然後你約埃德蒙多先生今晚見面？」

「是。」

李焰點點頭，見梅姐瞬間垮下臉龐，不解地問：「不可以嗎？」

「不是不可以的問題，而是……」

梅姐拉長尾音，掃視李焰的身軀憂心忡忡地問：「之前你和埃德蒙多先生見面時，隔天是店裡的公休日，回家還能睡一天好好休息，可是明天別說放假了，還是最忙的周日，身體撐得住嗎？」

「我的身體很好，而且不工作就沒有錢，我缺錢。」

「你人住小閣樓，飯吃店裡的，平常也沒看你買東西，會缺錢？」小陳皺眉。

「最近買了。」

李焰在小陳追問前轉向夏華川再次問：「我能在刷好廚房後下班嗎？」

「可以。」

夏華川回答，轉身走到電鍋前，將鍋中的飯舀到鐵盆中道：「我做幾個飯糰和小菜，你帶去公園和埃德蒙多先生一起吃。」

「我可以自己……」

「剩飯剩菜花不了幾毛錢。」

夏華川打開醃泡菜的玻璃甕，將甕裡的泡椒、嫩薑、豇豆……種種蔬菜拿出，握起菜刀咑咑咑地切剁。

李焰聽著剁菜聲，胸口先是微微泛起無法明瞭的暖意，再湧現興奮與期待──他還沒看過埃德蒙多吃飯糰。

※※※※

當李焰在腦中設想埃德蒙多啃飯糰的模樣時，夜血者正坐在休旅車的後座，對著堆疊在車中小方桌上的羊皮紙文件振筆疾書。

不，正確來說，埃德蒙多是一下振筆疾書，一下抬頭朝車窗外顧望，焦躁之色從嘴角堆上眉梢。

而在他抬抬寫寫交錯到第十三回時，後座的車門刷一聲打開，內洛站在門外，手裡提著一個長寬高都頗可觀的藤編野餐籃。

「我拿到您預定的餐點了。」

內洛面無表情地將野餐籃放到埃德蒙多身邊，掀開籃蓋指著裡頭由大大小小紙盒分裝的食物道：「蔬菜棒沙拉、綜合切片水果、波浪薯條、炸洋蔥各一份，烤牛肉三明治、蛋沙拉三明治、培根三明治各五份，炸雞腿十隻，十片裝的巧克力餅乾與奶油餅乾三包，啤酒四罐。有遺漏的嗎？」

「沒有漏。」

埃德蒙多注視野餐籃，稍稍蹙眉問：「但多了些品項，我應該沒訂餅乾和炸洋蔥吧？」

「您是沒有訂，但大多數店家在收到巨量訂單時，都不會吝於給予贈品。」

「……為何我有種被諷刺的感覺？」

「因為我的確在諷刺您。」

內洛蓋上野餐籃的蓋子，關起車門繞到車子另一側進入駕駛座，握住方向盤踩下油門道：「我明瞭您因李先生的主動邀約處於亢奮狀態，但即使如此，訂購超過十人份的也太超過了。」

「因為阿焰很能吃啊，不多準備些他會吃不飽。」

「那麼我建議您下次自行取貨，親自面對老闆與路人的『老天啊！這麼多食物是要給幾個人吃？』、『哇啊那是我看過最大尺寸的野餐籃！』視線。」

「那個籃子很引人注目？」

「非常。」

內洛加速穿過路口，斜眼瞄了後視鏡一秒道：「請不要停下手，否則會趕不及在到達公園之前簽完。」

埃德蒙多垂下肩膀，握起鋼筆抓起快速簽名道：「人類的公文都電子化了，我們的非人執業允許書就不能改成蓋印章之類的，一定要親簽嗎！」

「這是傳統，且電子公文有假造的可能，在防偽上遠不如注入魔力的簽名。」

「那起碼找個人和我分擔啊！連續一周每天五千張是在考驗我的魔力存量，還是手部肌肉強度啦！」埃德蒙多掐著鋼筆怒吼。

「我對您的魔力和肌肉有信心。」

內洛平靜的打轉方向盤道：「以往這工作是由您的職務代理人──影子集團總經理、影蝠主家族的二把手負責，但這兩者在您去年處理掉蓋爾後就空缺至今，所以您只能自行努力了。」

埃德蒙多握筆的手指微微收緊，抬起頭朝駕駛座問：「內洛，你有興趣……」

「沒有興趣。」

「我還沒說完！」

「我知道您想說什麼──我是否有興趣擔任總經歷或二把手，謝謝，我毫無興趣。」

「你不想升職或取得更大的權力嗎？」

「我對現在的權力與職位很滿意，更何況升職後我的快樂泉源就會離我遠去，這是任何地位或權力都無法彌補的。」

「你的快樂泉源是？」埃德蒙多前傾上身。

「近距離、零時差地諷刺您。」

「喂！」

「說笑的。」

內洛踩下剎車，看著橫在擋風玻璃外的紅燈道：「我討厭簽名，假如您指派我代簽允許書，我會為了減輕工作量殺掉一半的申請者。」

埃德蒙多微微一愣，接著輕笑道：「那可不行，允許書是家族的重要收入來源之一。」

「所以……」

一串鈴聲打斷內洛的話，他轉向鈴聲來源──放在車上手機架內的手機，動指滑了滑螢幕讀完訊息，踏下油門道：「先前到總部鬧事的狼人首領，和貝提諾˙朱利亞諾接觸了。」

「製造焰魔的那個貝提諾˙朱利亞諾？」

「是的，雙方約在夜店，我們派去的人礙於音樂嘈雜無法聽清楚談話內容，但透過唇語得知是貝提諾主動找上狼人，目的是替某位高貴的先生找另外一個世界的同盟。」

「高貴的先生、另一個世界的同盟……」

埃德蒙多咀嚼這幾個字，望向車窗外的樓房大廈，目光轉沉道：「這座城市似乎又要不平靜了。」

「它從未平靜過。」

內洛回答，架子中的手機又響了一聲，他再次滑看螢幕，但這回卻沒向埃德蒙多報告。

這激起埃德蒙多的好奇心，靠近前座問：「誰傳訊息給你？」

「我僱用的私家偵探。」

內洛一把將手機螢幕鎖上，加快車速道：「他告訴我，他查到李先生的本名、生日、入境美國的時間和上一份工作的地點。」

「內……」

「我不會告訴您的。」

內洛將油門踩到底，透過眼角餘光注視照後鏡中一臉錯愕的主人，稍稍勾起嘴角道：「為了維持您與李先生的友誼，您只能由李先生口中，而非我的報告裡得知這些訊息，不是嗎？」

「是沒錯，但是……」埃德蒙多拉長尾音。

「請繼續簽名，如果您沒有將允許書簽完，即使車子抵達公園，我也會把車門上鎖。」

「你這個惡魔！」

「考量到您的種族，您應該罵『你這個天使』。」


	18. 絲絨般深沉的夜裡我倆合而為一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本回BGM  
> 《Speak softly love》  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UJULT7-HPJ4  
> 《What a wonderful world》  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3yCcXgbKrE

在埃德蒙多埋首允許書時，李焰正提著帆布袋踏進千禧公園，一步步朝園中的傑˙普利茲克露天音樂廳走去。

傑˙普利茲克露天音樂廳是芝加哥最著名的戶外表演空間之一，外型宛如不銹鋼板組成的盛開花朵，花前是扇狀的座椅區，座椅區外圍則是一大片供人自由坐臥的草皮，草皮與椅子之上是懸有音響的鐵管網，讓觀眾即使遠離舞台，也能清楚聽聞台上的演出。

今日在音樂廳中演出的是幾組頗有人氣的爵士樂隊和歌手，他們在李焰抵達公園前一個多小時就登台了，拜此之賜，座椅區早已客滿，連草皮區也被相依的戀人或家庭佔去三分之二。

李焰挑了一個還算靠中的空地，把收在帆布袋裡的地墊取出鋪平，再坐上青灰色的墊子，打開裝有飯糰的保鮮盒，咀嚼滲入豬肉和泡菜鹹酸香辣味的米飯。

一名紅衣女歌手同時走上舞台，雙手扶著麥克風架，唱起爵士版本的經典黑幫電影主題曲。

「柔聲傾訴愛意  
（Speak softly love）

將我擁入你溫暖的心扉  
（And hold me warm against your heart）

我能感覺到你的言語  
（I feel your words）

在那一瞬間輕柔顫抖  
（The tender trembling moments start）」

坐在李焰前方的情侶受到歌聲感動，兩手緩緩握起，將肩膀靠在一起，隨節奏輕緩搖晃。

「我倆在同一個世界，僅有我倆  
（We're in a world, our very own）

共享少有人知的愛  
（Sharing a love that only few have ever known）」

李焰默默注視情侶，視線微微偏向自己身側，看著空蕩蕩的地墊兩秒，再將目光轉至舞台。

「酒紅色的白日如太陽般溫暖  
（Wine-colored days warmed by the sun）

絲絨般深沉的夜晚裡我倆合而為一  
（Deep velvet nights when we are one）」

李焰將最後一口飯糰塞入嘴中，正要伸手拿下一個時，才發現飯盒中只剩一個飯糰，微微一愣後蓋上蓋子，改開裝泡椒鳳爪的盒子。

「柔聲傾訴愛意  
（Speak softly love）

除了我倆外僅有上天聽聞  
（So no one hears us but the sky）

相誓你我的愛至死不渝  
（The vows of love we make will live until we die）」

他啃咬著鳳爪，吸收白醋、泡椒水、茱萸獨門香料滋味的雞爪滋潤了味蕾，可是這曾讓無數熟客滿足的滋味，此刻卻讓青年湧起莫名的空虛感。

「我的生命屬於你，全是因為  
（My life is yours and all because）

你帶著如此溫柔的愛走入我的世界  
（You came into my world with love so softly love）」

「阿焰！」

埃德蒙多的喊聲插入樂聲中，李焰肩頭一顫，急急回頭朝聲音來處望，瞧見夜血者提著一個大得嚇人的藤編野餐籃快步走向自己。

「抱歉，我今天工作比較多，晚到了。」

埃德蒙多走到地墊旁，瞧見李焰手中的泡椒鳳爪，眼睫微抬問：「你有準備食物？」

「是老闆準備的。」

李焰從野餐籃中聞到油炸物的香味，也睜大眼睛問：「你也有吃的？」

「是啊，而且還不少。」

埃德蒙多拍了拍野餐籃，手指李焰身旁的空位問：「這裡是留給我的嗎？」

李焰點頭，看著埃德蒙多將野餐籃放到墊子前方，優雅地屈膝坐到自己身旁。

──酒紅色的白日如太陽般溫暖

先前聽過的歌詞忽然在李焰腦中響起，胸口隨之泛起暖意，特別當晚風將埃德蒙多身上的香水味帶入鼻腔時，有些清冷的空氣一下子暖活起來。

「你佔了一個好位子呢。」

埃德蒙多微笑，掀開野餐籃的蓋子，拿出一份牛肉三明治遞向李焰道：「這是謝禮，請用。」

李焰看著三明治，靜默片刻後一手接下食物，一手遞出裝飯糰的保鮮盒。

「這是？」埃德蒙多眨眨眼。

「留給你的。」

李焰見埃德蒙多眼中浮現驚色，以比平常快上一倍的語速道：「不是我做的，是老闆，所以很好吃，也沒有下毒。」

埃德蒙多的嘴角微微一抖，接下保鮮盒笑道：「就算是阿焰做的，也不會有毒或難吃吧。」

「不會有毒，但會難吃，我只是廚房助手，不是廚師。」

「那只是現在，只要你有心，肯定能成為很棒的廚師。」埃德蒙多打開保鮮盒的蓋子，拿出飯糰咬下一口。

李焰也跟著張口咬住三明治，烤牛肉的鹹與生菜的甜疊上鳳爪殘留的酸爽，竟一瞬間抹去從腸胃升起漫上胸膛的虛乏。

「夏老闆的手藝還是那麼好。」

埃德蒙多放下空保鮮盒，偏頭望向李焰問：「對了，你怎麼會知道，今天這裡有露天爵士音樂會？」

「去年迷路時來過。」

「迷路？」埃德蒙多眨眼。

「迷路。」

李焰點頭重複，看著台上一曲奏畢正在與粉絲聊天的樂團道：「我剛到芝加哥，還沒把地鐵站背起來，下錯站又走錯路，看到這裡有很多人坐著，就也過來坐著。」

「然後就迷上爵士樂了？」

「是……」

李焰拉長尾音，停頓片刻後皺眉道：「我不知道，我喜歡其中一首歌，但對其他歌沒有興趣。」

「哪一首？」

「我不知道歌名。」

「那歌詞呢？」

埃德蒙多挪動身體，整個人面向李焰問：「如果你還記得，也許我能幫你找出歌名。」

「歌詞……」

李焰仰頭注視天空，腦中浮現一年多前從老黑人歌手喉中流出的沙啞歌聲，闔上眼瞳輕聲唱頌。

「我看見翠綠的樹木，以及紅艷的玫瑰花  
（I see trees of green, red roses too）

我看著它們為了你我盛開  
（I see them bloom for me and you）

我在心中思索著  
（And I think to myself）

多麼美好的世界  
（What a wonderful world）

我看見湛藍的天空，以及雪白的雲朵  
（I see skies of blue, and clouds of white）

白日幸福而明亮，夜晚幽暗且神聖  
（The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night）

我在心中思索著  
（And I think to myself）

多麼美好的世界  
（What a wonderful world）」

「是路易斯阿姆斯壯的《多麼美好的世界》。」

埃德蒙多輕輕吐出歌名，在李焰低頭張眼看向自己後淺笑道：「如果你不想當廚師，可以去做歌手。」

「我沒學過唱歌。」

「你不用學，只要像方才那樣，發自內心唱出來就好。」

埃德蒙多伸手將橫在李焰眉上的髮絲撥開，凝視金髮青年的雙眼沉聲道：「在來芝加哥之前，你的生活很不平靜，是吧？」

李焰壓在地墊上的手指驟然一抖，老黑人的歌聲被刺眼的烈焰所取代，焦腥味驅散淡雅的花香，於轉瞬間將他從平和的草地，拉回滿是焦黑屍塊的廢墟。

埃德蒙多察覺到李焰的異狀，靠近對方輕喚：「阿焰？」

李焰大動作抖了一下上身，對上埃德蒙多滿是憂慮與關心的藍眸，腦內猛然彈出讓他渾身凍結的警告。

──如果他知道你幹過的事，就不敢再靠近你了。

「我的過去很平靜。」

李焰聽見自己抖著聲音宣告，這不是個能瞞過他人的說詞，特別是言說者看上去一點也不平靜時，但他盡力了，盡了全身的力氣。

埃德蒙多顯然看穿了李焰的謊話，因為他投向金髮青年的眼神由柔情轉為犀利，不過下一秒溫柔就重新籠上藍眸，稍稍靠近金髮青年，伸手將人攬進懷中。

「埃德蒙多？」李焰嚇一跳。

「過去不重要，重要的是現在。」

埃德蒙多將李焰的頭按到自己的胸前，撫摸對方的金髮，將手貼上另一人的背脊問：「你現在過得平靜快樂嗎？」

李焰的雙眼緩緩睜大，感覺埃德蒙多微涼的手指輕按頭皮和背部，鼻腔中再次瀰漫典雅的香氛，柔軟的真絲襯衫靜靜貼著額頭，令他鼻頭一酸，在一股無法理解的壓力下哭出來。

「沒事了。」

埃德蒙多收緊手臂，將下巴輕輕靠上李焰的頭顱道：「你在這裡，在這片草地上，在我的身邊，而我以我的心臟發誓，不會讓任何人傷害你。」

李焰瞪直眼瞳，埃德蒙多說出自己從未聽聞更不曾想像過的話語，他的腦袋因此陷入空白，心跳迅速飆快，直到正上方的喇叭吐出一連鼓音，大腦才重新恢復運作，告訴主人對這份溫柔必須有所回報。

因此即使他非常享受埃德蒙多的擁抱，仍抬手將夜血者推開，嚴肅認真地道：「我有東西要給你。」

「另一種飯糰？」埃德蒙多半開玩笑問。

「不是。」

李焰搖頭，把手伸進帆布袋中，翻出一個鼓脹的牛皮紙袋，打開紙袋取出一團布，攤開布露出黑底趟銀的小提袋，從袋子裡取出一個巴掌大的藍絨小方盒，把盒子遞給埃德蒙多。

埃德蒙多接下小方盒，猶豫片刻後將盒子打開，眼瞳驟然放大，轉向李焰詫異地問：「這是……」

「銀做的項鍊。」

李焰低頭注視躺在方盒中的銀花墜鍊，注視鑲在花瓣中央的藍寶石道：「我在百貨公司看到它，上面的寶石讓我想到天空，和你的眼睛。」

「所以……」埃德蒙多拉長語尾，臉上堆滿混亂。

「所以我把它買下來，送給你。」

李焰將視線從項鍊轉到埃德蒙多的臉上，望著夜血者深藍色的眼瞳、白瓷般的面頰輕唱道：「我看見湛藍的天空，以及雪白的雲朵（I see skies of blue, and clouds of white）。」

埃德蒙多沒有反應，一動也不動地看著李焰整整十秒，然後忽然前傾上身，吻上金髮青年的嘴唇。

李焰雙眼圓睜，近距離嗅到埃德蒙多的氣味，感覺到對方嘴唇的柔軟，腦內隨之響起紅衣女歌手和老黑人歌者的聲音。

──絲絨般深沉的夜晚裡我倆合而為一

──多麼美好的世界

======================================================

這回引用了兩首歌，分別是電影教父的主題曲《Speak softly love》，和知名爵士歌曲《What a wonderful world》


	19. 樹前月下的交疊

當埃德蒙多意識到自己吻了李焰時，他已經在人類的嘴唇上停留超過五秒。

──我我我我我我都做了什麼啊啊啊啊！

尖叫聲在夜血者腦中迴盪，他放開李焰的嘴唇迅速後退，正思索化解尷尬的言語時，忽然被金髮青年一把按倒在地墊上。

而在埃德蒙多的背脊撞上墊子的同一秒，李焰的雙唇也貼了上來，金髮青年壓著、咬著、吸著另一人的唇瓣，技巧為零的吻與其說是傳達親密的舉動，不如說是掠食者對獵物的啃食。

原始粗暴的吻持續了將近一分半，當李焰以雙手撐起自己的上半身時──他跨跪在埃德蒙多身上，他不只喘著氣，嘴角還隱約能看見唾液的反光。

埃德蒙多仰望李焰的臉龐，在對方俯視自己的眼眸中看見灼熱、毫無遮掩的慾求，身體隨之發熱，下腹也開始蠢蠢欲動。

──冷靜點，這裡可不是適合辦事的地方！

埃德蒙多的理性如此警告，他體內的躁動稍稍降溫，剛想開口轉移身上青年和自己的注意力時，李焰做出重擊領主級夜血者理智線的舉動。

李焰盯著埃德蒙多抬起右手，抹去嘴角的唾水，再伸出舌頭舔了舔濕潤的手背，然後俯身靠近夜血者的面頰。

埃德蒙多靠僅存的思考力抵住李焰，以氣音提醒：「旁邊還有人。」

李焰頓住，轉動眼珠目光凶惡地掃視左右，讓幾名暗自窺視兩人的男女白著臉收回視線。

這讓埃德蒙多的心跳漏跳一拍，望著李焰殺氣騰騰、威嚇滿載的面容，久久無法轉開眼睛。

李焰沒注意到身下的注目，在逼退所有窺探者後，拉著埃德蒙多從地墊上爬起來，三兩下將墊上的物品收進帆布袋，左手拎起帆布袋與野餐籃，右手抓起地墊披上肩頭，最後抓住夜血者的手往露天音樂廳外走。

兩人穿過草皮，從有零星路人的公園西側，一路快走到不見人影甚至連路燈都稀少的東側。

李焰停在一棵大樹邊，放開埃德蒙多的手，將地墊拉下肩膀甩至樹前，接著把帆布袋和野餐籃放到一旁，轉身再次吻上夜血者的雙唇。

埃德蒙多張嘴迎合李焰的吻咬，雙腳在深吻中慢慢靠近地墊，最後整個人倒上墊子。

不，正確來說是倒上李焰的身軀，因為金髮青年在兩人倒地前倏然旋身，讓自己成為夜血者和地墊間的緩衝。

埃德蒙多沒料到李焰會這麼做，愣了半秒才急急撐起上身，正想看看自己有沒有把青年壓傷時，對方一把攬住他的肩臂，張嘴咬上對夜血者來說最最敏感的頸子。

「哈！」

埃德蒙多身子一軟先躺回李焰身上，再被對方翻身壓住，藍瞳在頸上啃咬中籠上水氣，兩手攀上金髮青年的背脊，雙腿緩緩張開，輕輕夾住橫在自己身上的人。

李焰在輕擁中往下挪，粗蠻地扯開埃德蒙多的領帶和衣襟，唇齒沿著鎖骨、上胸一寸一寸靠近淺粉色的乳首，手掌則順著腰側、腹部來到鼓起的褲檔上。

埃德蒙多喉頭滾動，李焰的嘴與手如火焰般灼燙他的皮膚，被對方含在嘴裡的乳珠很快就尖起，內褲中的性器迅速甦醒，令他下意識挺起下身渴望更進一步的愛撫。

李焰回應了埃德蒙多的期待，動指挑開西裝褲的釦子和拉鍊，隔著內褲揉搓夜血者的半身。

「嗯啊……」

埃德蒙多忍不住低喘，李焰揉陰莖的動作毫無技術可言，但單憑指掌的熱度，以及「暗戀對象正在摸自己的半身」的事實，就足以讓夜血者興奮到完全挺立。

但李焰也同時放開埃德蒙多的肉莖和乳頭，這讓夜血者立刻由「性」奮轉為空虛，抬起眼困惑更飢渴地注視金髮青年。

李焰沒有開口解釋自己的行為，他直接用肢體語言說明──脫下埃德蒙多的內外褲，跪在對方的腿間，彎腰吸吮夜血者的肉具。

「阿、阿焰！」

埃德蒙多驚叫，想要對方停止，但制止的話剛到喉頭，就被唇舌掃過陰莖的快感化為呻吟，抖著大腿沉浸在另一人的溼熱中。

遠方傳來斷斷續續的對話聲，這讓埃德蒙多從情慾中驚醒，但下一秒就又被李焰的吞吸逼出喘聲，緊急咬牙從自己的影子中放出幾隻影蝠遮擋路燈。

「咦，這裡也太暗了吧！」

「以前應該沒有……」

路人的話聲與腳步聲由遠而近，埃德蒙多屏住氣息希望能不引起對方注意，然而李焰卻不知是沒發現有人靠近，還是不高興夜血者的心思轉到旁人身上，不但加快加深吞的幅度與速度，雙手也用力掐捏雪白臀瓣。

這可苦了埃德蒙多，他想要仰頭喘喊、擺臀迎合李焰的口與手，但這麼做肯定會被路人發現，只能揪著地墊壓抑叫喊與扭擺的衝動。

拜此之賜，當路人的聲音完全消散時，埃德蒙多也大喘一聲射進李焰嘴中。

高潮讓埃德蒙多停止思考，他直直盯著夜空，直到聽見咳嗽聲才回神，慌張地撐起身體問：「沒事吧？」

李焰的回應是一連串咳嗽，他抬手擦去從嘴角流出的精液，然後在埃德蒙多道歉或做出任何表示之前，折起夜血者的腰肢，伸出沾有精水的舌頭碰觸對方閉合的臀穴。

埃德蒙多睜大雙眼，朝李焰伸手喊道：「阿、阿焰這太……」

「這是我的。」

李焰沉聲截斷埃德蒙多的呼喊，舔了舔夜血者的臀縫，在岔開的白腿間問：「是吧？」

埃德蒙多竄起一陣戰慄，在李焰的注目中點頭，下一秒臀口便被對方吮住，隨紅舌的深入、勾挑泛起酥麻。

──今晚太瘋狂了。

夜血者仰起頭低喘，清楚感受到自己的後穴被李焰的唇舌舔濕舔熱，穴壁蠕動的目的從排除異物漸漸轉為挽留舌身，水液從穴口滲出，滑過臀瓣滴上地墊。

而在將近五分鐘的舔拭後，李焰抽出舌頭，解開自己的褲頭，掏出碩長的性器抵上埃德蒙多的花穴。

埃德蒙多的手指微微曲起，看著李焰扣住自己的腰，將肉刃緩緩挺入體內，肉體的脹痛與心靈的滿足一同升起。

李焰將自身完全插入埃德蒙多的身中，陰囊按壓著夜血者的臀肉，雙手輕撫蒼白、毫無贅肉的腰桿，紅瞳筆直地注視埃德蒙多，像是在等待或觀察什麼。

埃德蒙多遲了兩三秒才明白李焰靜止不動的原因，心頭湧起暖意，輕握對方的手道：「我已經……適應了，你可以動了。」

李焰目光一烈，將半身抽出到龜頭再一口氣插入，貼著埃德蒙多顫抖的臀瓣一秒，再重複相同的抽與插。

埃德蒙多深呼吸努力放鬆肌肉接納李焰的粗長，一開始仍隱隱作痛，但隨著結合次數累積，痛感慢慢轉成麻感，最後在粗根輾過腺體撞上花心的瞬間昇華為快感。

「嗯、嗯哈！啊……啊啊──」

埃德蒙多拱起背脊吟叫，花徑被莖身龜頂刮磨得抽顫，另一人的形狀與溫度清楚烙上神經，配上不斷傳進耳中的肉體拍響，讓他深切認知到自己正與戀慕之人激烈地交媾。

「好舒服……」

沙啞而陶醉的讚美在埃德蒙多前方響起，李焰罕見地露出甜蜜的笑容，反覆挺腰填滿夜血者的窄徑道：「你裡面……舒服到不行。」

「阿、阿焰才是……好熱！小穴要化……要、要……喔呵！」

埃德蒙多面色緋紅地喘喊，腿間半身隨一次次深插抬頭，在襯衫與背心間若隱若現的乳首鼓脹立起，後穴更是飢渴地吮捲填滿自己的粗具。

李焰被埃德蒙多吸得渾身發燙，喉頭湧起乾渴，俯下身折起夜血者的身軀，在搗進對方體內的同時，親吻玫瑰色的嘴唇，再張嘴咬上細白頸子。

埃德蒙多的眼中的焦距頓時渙散，頸上的快意與籠罩花徑的快樂重疊，令他一瞬間忘記兩人是在室外交歡，摟住李焰大聲叫喊：「還、還要！阿焰，更用力……更深入的……哈啊、啊！」

李焰用重咬與深插回敬埃德蒙多的叫聲，雙手勾起夜血者的腿足，放開留下自身齒痕的白頸，如打樁機般快速、深重、徹底地貫穿身下的蜜穴。

埃德蒙多在反覆的充盈下身泛潮紅，內壁捲著李焰的莖柱，穴心咬住對方的龜頭，翹在兩人之間的玉根泌出濁液，最後在一次重貫下射精。

李焰在埃德蒙多射出時倒吸一口氣，因為包裹他半身的肉壁於同一秒收緊，舒爽感如潮水般漫過頭殼，讓他也登上頂峰射進夜血者體內。

埃德蒙多猛然一顫，噴上花心的熱精讓心神蕩漾，恍惚地注視天空，直到李焰抽身退出，才回過神緩緩望向青年。

李焰跪在埃德蒙多腿間輕輕喘著氣，金黃髮絲看上去有些凌亂，鮮紅色的眼瞳明亮且充滿野性，白皙面頰仍掛著紅暈，緞面黑襯衫的釦子被扯開兩顆，掛著金鍊子的黑牛仔褲褲頭大開，露出沾有自身和夜血者體液的性器。

埃德蒙多嘴裡的獠牙微微伸出，撐起還有些軟麻的身驅，吻上金髮青年半開的嘴唇。

※※※※

儘管埃德蒙多和李焰都很想來第二回，但礙於公園畢竟是開放空間，外加露天音樂會散場，來往的路人增加，他們僅是擁吻片刻後，便動手清理彼此。

兩人在公園外的馬路乘上計程車，車子先開向李焰所住的舊公寓，將青年放在公寓門前，再掉頭朝夜血者的居所駛去。

李焰看著計程車遠去，直到車輛完全消失才提著帆布袋與野餐籃踏進公寓，爬上樓梯前往頂樓。

然後他就在自家門旁看見一名頭髮斑白，席地而坐的流浪漢。

李焰皺眉，繞過流浪漢掏出鑰匙正要開門，耳邊便響起不祥的問題。

「你是佛羅格˙李嗎？」流浪漢抬頭問。

李焰頓住，斜眼瞪向流浪漢：「你是誰？」

「只是個信差。」

流浪漢站起來，從破布般的外套中拿出一個綁上黑線的白信封，遞向李焰道：「貝提諾要我代他向『焰魔』問好。」


	20. 昔日無法擺脫

正午時分，茱萸的外場坐滿飢腸轆轆的食客，廚房中迴盪激烈的鍋勺碰撞聲，辛甘誘人的飯菜香瀰漫整個店面。

小陳端著炒菜鍋轉身面對鐵桌，將鍋中還在滾動的水煮牛肉倒進桌上的大瓷碗中，拿起一旁的小鐵碗正要往上頭撒，動作卻倏然停頓，盯著碗中的物品問：「阿焰，這是芝麻和番茄丁，不是花椒粒和辣椒末吧？」

李焰停下切肉絲的刀，轉頭看向鐵碗，面色瞬間轉青，將小陳手中的碗抓過來，迅速倒掉芝麻與番茄丁後，放進正確的調料再遞回去。

「哇啊好險，要是我沒發現，這碗就只能當大家的午餐……等等，這好像不錯啊！」

小陳邊開玩笑邊將碗裡的辣椒與花椒倒入瓷碗，再澆上燒熱的油，把碗推到李焰手邊，再回到炮爐前烹煮下一道菜。

李焰抓起抹布擦擦手，把瓷碗送到出菜口，看著王嬸將碗端走，沒有回到砧板前繼續切肉，而是雙眼失焦地站在原地。

不過廚房中的其他人可不會跟著靜止，夏華川翻著鐵鍋將麻婆豆腐所需的肉末、豆瓣醬炒香，拿起一旁裝豆腐的碗本要往鍋中倒，卻如幾分鐘前的小陳一樣驟然停手，皺眉向李焰喊道：「阿焰，麻婆豆腐的豆腐要切丁不是切片！」

李焰肩頭一抖脫離茫然，急急奔到夏華川身側，接下豆腐拿起菜刀，用最快速度將豆腐片切成豆腐丁，再交還到老闆手上。

夏華川讓豆腐滑進紅油與肉末中，沒有多說什麼，但視線在李焰身上多停了兩秒。

李焰對此毫無所知，他回到備料台前，看著掛在牆上的點菜單分裝菜肉。

「進一單！」

小春將點菜單放上出菜口，眼角餘光瞄到腳邊有張紙，彎腰撿起後驚叫道：「這不是我先前送進來的單嗎！怎麼會在地上？」

李焰抓大蒜的手指屈起，急急伸手從小春掌中搶下點菜單，插進牆上的夾子中。

這舉動不但讓小春愣住，也引來小陳與梅姐──她端著髒碗盤走過來──的注意，三人不約而同皺眉盯著李焰，直到外場傳來顧客的招喚聲，廚房響起夏華川的假咳，才趕緊掉頭轉眼把心思放回工作上。

李焰端起梅姐送來的碗盤，將盤子放到水槽中，然後在轉身時碰掉放在槽外鐵檯的玻璃杯。

玻璃杯撞上地板化為碎片，響聲再次將眾人的視線集中到李焰身上。

注目持續到夏華川二度假咳，他攪動炒菜鍋中的湯汁下令：「阿焰，把杯子清掉後去收垃圾和打掃廁所；小陳，接阿焰的活。」

「收到，老大！」小陳快速站到備菜台前。

李焰拿起掃把與畚箕清理玻璃碎片，將橘色垃圾桶中的垃圾袋拉起打結，過程中表情沒有變化，但嘴唇卻始終是繃緊的。

廚房與外場重新忙碌起來，不過截至最後一組客人走出茱萸，李焰都沒回到備料台前，而是在夏華川的要求下，於外場掃、拖、擦了一個多小時。

而在結束午餐時間後，眾人圍坐在出菜口前的圓桌，一面享受夏華川烹煮的員工餐，一面閒聊著生活、網路或報章雜誌上的八卦，直到休息時間結束。

李焰起身和小陳、夏華川一同往廚房走，不過在他踏進自己的工作場所前，一隻手攔住了他的去路。

伸手的人是夏華川，他站在廚房內低聲但清晰地道：「你不用進來了，回家。」

李焰愣住，還沒反應過來，走在他前頭的小陳就先開口喊道：「等等等等一下老闆，就算阿焰今天出的包有點多有點誇張，也沒必要做這麼絕啊！」

「什麼絕？老闆要做什麼！」小春從出菜口探頭問。

「不會是要解雇阿焰吧？」梅姐在小春被後面色嚴峻地問。

「阿焰這麼乖不要開除他啦！」王嬸快速搖手。

「我只是要他回去休息。」

夏華川垮著臉對眾員工說話，再望向李焰嚴肅地道：「廚房是有火有刀的地方，要是沒法專心就別踏進來，休息半天，把狀態整理好再來上班。」

李焰一度轉青的臉緩緩恢復血色，低下頭細聲道：「對不起。」

夏華川沒有說話，拍了拍李焰的肩膀，走向懸掛圍裙的鐵架。

小陳、小春、梅姐和王嬸則一一摸摸李焰的頭，鼓勵青年幾句話後，快步前往自己的工作崗位。

李焰佇立片刻後，從廚房後門走出茱萸，朝居住的舊公寓走了幾步後停下，轉身向反方向走。

前進、右轉、等紅綠燈、前進、前進、左轉……李焰踏著人行道與斑馬線，雙腳開闔的幅度和速度隨步伐累積加大加快，到最後幾乎是用跑百米的速度遠離中國城。

他一直跑到雙腳乏力，連提起腳跟都吃力的地步才停下，站在維多利亞風格的磚房前，看著馬路另一端的鐵錫樵夫塑像，發現自己不知何時從中國城所在的南路普區，跑到先前與埃德蒙多一起來過的近北區奧茲公園。

他有些抖顫地倒退，將身體靠上紅磚牆，再順著牆壁滑坐到地板上，喘息足足一分鐘後，將手伸進上衣口袋拿出一個纏繞黑線的白信封。

──佛羅格！喂！沒有好好道別的人，很快就會再遇上喔！

李焰打了個冷顫，舉手像是要將信封扔出去，但最終仍放下手也放下信封，解開黑線拿出收在裡頭的信紙，和印有蠍子圖騰的酒吧名片。

信紙上寫著兩行潦草的義大利文，第一行是「好久不見，來聚聚吧，時間寫在名片後」，第二行則是書寫者的簽名──貝提諾˙朱利亞諾。

李焰瞪著簽名，嘴角重重拉平，抬起頭望向前方染上夕色的鐵錫樵夫像。

在李焰的同事眼中，他是個充滿祕密的人，而祕密總會引來各式各樣的猜測，例如小陳曾半開玩笑地說他是來美國避風頭的義大利黑手黨，小春與王嬸覺得他是死了戀人所以遠離家鄉療傷，梅姐認為他應該是非法移民，夏華川什麼都沒講，但會在警察上門時要李焰出去倒垃圾。

這些猜測不是全錯也不是全對，但也全都沒命中李焰最核心的祕密。

什麼祕密？他和《綠野仙蹤》中的鐵錫樵夫一樣，不是人類。

李焰不知道自己是什麼，他最初的記憶是一個個方正的鐵籠，以及和自己一樣被關在籠中，外貌差異極大的孩童。

這些孩子有些身披蛇一般的鱗片，有些沒有雙手卻有鳥羽，有些長著狼或虎的耳朵與爪子，還有些的頭或身體完全屬於另一種生物。

李焰自己則是有著人類和焰人兩種型態，他能讓自己全身或任意部位化為火焰，而焰化時的他是能發射火球、刀槍不入的無敵之身，但代價是事後他得補充大量熱量，否則會即刻昏迷。

但無論外貌為何，這些孩童──包含李焰──每日做的事都是一樣的，他們會在早晨吃下色澤詭異還混有不少藥丸的菜肉泥，然後被手持奇妙木棒的長袍男性帶到一個水泥空間中，對著假人學習如何殺戮。

他們演練的器材隨年歲增長改變，從假人變成年邁或年少的真人，再換成健壯的男性、持刀的男性或拿槍的男性。

每次變換練習對象，和李焰一起受訓的孩童都會減少，有的是一覺起來就從籠中消失，有的是被練習對象殺死，有的是在練習途中暴走遭長袍男性擊殺。

在他們的對手從人類換成彼此時，化為屍塊的人更多了，當所有訓練結束時，孩童──當時已是十六歲的少年了──的數量由五十多人，減損到只剩五人。

李焰是這五人之一，而且是評價最高的一人，長袍男性將他冠以「焰魔」之名，而前來接收他的義大利黑手黨則給他取了一個人類名──佛羅格˙李。

以此為始，李焰開始在黑手黨手下幹活，而這活的具體內容是來到黑手黨仇家的門前，將所有會動的生物燒成灰燼。

焦黑的屍體、刺鼻的空氣、死前的尖叫陪伴李焰成年，他一度以為這三者就是世上的一切，直到遇上南茜。

南茜是指揮李焰的黑手黨徒的情人之一，她是一名亞裔妓女，每次出現時身上都帶著玫瑰的香氣，並且總是無懼於焰魔的惡名，大膽地和李焰打招呼。

兩人不知不覺熟稔，李焰會在南茜被流氓騷擾時嚇退對方，南茜則帶著李焰體驗燒焦與哀號聲以外的事物，例如辣到不行的菜餚，還有她故鄉所使用的語言。

然而，就在李焰覺得世界不只有黑色與灰色時，世界用最慘烈的方式提醒青年，他是個怪物。

李焰知道自己的身體會在情緒激動時焰化，但不知道快感也是激動的一種，因此在南茜知道他是處男，提議要幫忙脫處時，他毫無防備的接受，將唯一的朋友燒到屍骨無存。

──佛羅格、佛羅格，瞧瞧你都做了什麼好事。

負責李焰的黑手黨徒看著南茜的灰燼苦笑，半開玩笑地問李焰需要別的女孩嗎？眼中、聲音中沒有一絲悲痛，彷彿死在床上的是隻蟲子。

這讓李焰窒息，他搖頭拒絕對方的提議，然後抱著死亡的覺悟要求退出黑手黨。

黑手黨徒將李焰的要求轉達給高層，而出乎他意料的是，高層竟然同意了，他們透過黨徒告知李焰，只要青年解決盤據米蘭的吸血鬼家族，就安排他前往美國，徹底告別黑手黨。

李焰完美達成高層交下的任務，拿著假身分證搭上前往美國的班機，靠著南茜所教的語言在中國城找到工作，再透過這份工作又一次嗅到花香。

「我不要回去……」

李焰掐著信紙低喃，他想將寫著黑手黨徒──貝提諾˙朱利亞諾──名字的信扔進水溝，想把標示會面地點與時間的名片燒成碎屑，想離開這坐城市到無人知曉的地方，想要永遠不再聞到燒焦的味道。

但他不能，因為他比誰都瞭解貝提諾的手段，那個臉上有刀疤的男人會設計讓小陳染上毒癮好支配他，會擄走梅姐的孩子好威脅他，會強姦小春錄下尖叫聲寄給他，會把王嬸的畢生積蓄變成負債以控制他，會笑著問他斷手的夏華川還能當廚師嗎？

貝提諾會把埃德蒙多抓起來，將那白玉般優美的手指一根一根切下來，直到李焰走到他跟前。

最後一個想像將李焰整個凍結，他將信紙掐入掌心中，不能讓貝提諾接近……不，是注意到埃德蒙多，，這個男人單單為了取樂就可以敲碎別人的頭殼，更何況是要藉此要脅或逼出自己時，對方會用最殘酷、漫長、無法想像的方式折磨埃德蒙多。

──我必須遠離埃德蒙多。

李焰做出結論，然而這個結論直接將他胸中的空氣擠出軀體，因為……

「好想見埃德蒙多……」

李焰將頭埋進膝蓋中呢喃，他的理智上越清楚該與埃德蒙多斷絕聯繫，情感上就越思念對方，一面懼怕貝提諾將那頭灰髮染紅，把花香換成血味，一面渴望伸手撫摸滑順的髮絲，嗅聞淡雅的香氣，衝突的念頭如石磨般輾壓他的心神，讓金髮青年下意識收卷手腳，想讓自己消失在建築物的陰影中。

然後，他就聽見自己心心念念的聲音。

「阿焰？」

有些迷濛的聲音將李焰拉回現實，他抬頭朝聲音來處看，發現自己面前不知何時停了一輛休旅車，車子後座的窗子降下近三分之二，埃德蒙多倚靠在窗邊，深藍眼瞳有些渙散，蒼白臉龐染著夕色，銀灰長髮由肩頭滑下，優美得像由美術館劫出的畫作。


	21. 然而思念亦難消解

「是阿焰吧？」

埃德蒙多再次問，半顆頭探出窗戶，瞇起藍眼想看清楚李焰的面容。

李焰睜大眼回望埃德蒙多，覺得胸口既溫暖又疼痛，正茫然混亂不知所措時，第三者的聲音插入了。

「地上那位是李先生沒錯。」

一個比埃德蒙多清晰不少也冷淡不少的聲音從前座飄來，李焰本能地把頭轉過去，透過半降的車窗與駕駛座上的黑髮男子對上眼。

「果然是阿焰！」

埃德蒙多開心地呼叫，把頭完全伸出車窗，注視李焰笑著問：「你為什麼在這裡？放假了嗎？肚子餓嗎？在等人嗎？心情不好嗎？還是迷路了？」

「我……」

「不管理由是什麼，都先上車來。」

黑髮男子沉聲打斷李焰，把手伸向方向旁盤的控制面板道：「門鎖解開了，開門時請注意別讓埃德蒙多大人掉出來。」

李焰看看黑髮男子淡漠的側臉，再瞧瞧埃德蒙多燦爛的笑臉，猶豫片刻後撐著人行道站起來，打開後座車門。

而讓李焰意外的是，埃德蒙多沒在他開門時後退，而是繼續靠著門與窗，並且因此跌出休旅車。

李焰連忙橫手攔住埃德蒙多，先將夜血者推回車內，再坐入有著小方桌的休旅車。

車輛在李焰關上車門同時開動，埃德蒙多隨晃動往右滑，靠上金髮青年的肩頭。

「請將埃德蒙多大人固定住。」黑髮男子轉動方向盤道。

李焰攬住埃德蒙多的腰，透過照後鏡注視黑髮男子問：「你是誰？」

「內洛，埃德蒙多大人的秘書。」

黑髮男子──內洛──回答，看著前方的紅燈減速道：「大人常常提起你，你是他勤奮工作的動力。」

「我什麼都……」

「啊──」

埃德蒙多忽然打哈欠，一臉迷糊地眨眨眼，看見環在自己腰上的手，再瞧見李焰的臉，揚起唇角靠近金髮青年道：「哇！真的在，我還以為是作夢，太好了！」

李焰第一次聽到埃德蒙多用如此雀躍的聲調說話，雖不覺得討厭，可也不曉得該如何回應，只能呆愣地看著夜血者。

「大人還沒睡醒。」

內洛主動解釋，看了懸在大樓間的澄紅太陽一眼，踩下油門道：「大概還要半小時才會清醒，這段時間還請你多多擔待。」

「擔待什……」

「阿焰！」

埃德蒙多拉長脖子湊近李焰的臉，嘟起臉頰不悅地道：「別一直和內洛聊天，也理理我啊！我可是隔著一個街區發現你喔，不稱讚我嗎？」

「稱讚？」李焰問。

「摸摸我的頭，跟我說：『做得好』啊。」

埃德蒙多把頭枕上李焰的肩窩，稍稍抬頭仰望對方道：「我喜歡被阿焰撫摸的感覺，暖呼呼、小心翼翼的，很舒服。」

李焰抬起圈在埃德蒙多腰上的手，僵硬、不流暢、不確定地摸摸夜血者的頭道：「做得好。」

埃德蒙多呵呵笑起來，將半個身體的重量壓到李焰身上，像貓兒一般用頭頂拱青年的手，索求更多撫觸。

李焰笨拙地回應埃德蒙多的索討，手指一開始只碰到銀灰髮絲，但隨著摸觸次數增加，以及幾次車輛轉彎、加速或減速影響，指尖漸漸深入髮根碰上頭皮。

這擴大了埃德蒙多的笑容，也令他的眼瞼越垂越低，直至完全闔上。

李焰發覺埃德蒙多的身體忽然軟下滑向一側，反射動作抱住對方的身軀，本要開口問夜血者怎麼了，卻看見對方雙眼閉闔規律地呼吸。

「大人只是睡著了。」

內洛說出李焰的猜測，輕踩油門道：「如果你不介意，請讓埃德蒙多大人枕著你的腿躺下。」

李焰緩緩垂下手臂，將埃德蒙多輕輕放到自己腿上，再謹慎小心地調整夜血者與自身的姿勢，確認腿上入睡的人沒有任何部位被壓到，眉間也不見半分皺褶或不愉快的神色後，才鬆一口氣靠上椅背。

然後李焰就透過照後鏡的反射，和內洛四目相交。

內洛很快就收回注目，看著前方的車輛問：「你不好奇嗎？」

「好奇什麼？」

「為何埃德蒙多大人會在傍晚時分昏昏欲睡。」內洛加速超過兩台車。

「埃德蒙多生病了嗎？」

「沒有。」

內洛握住排檔桿換檔再鬆手，見李焰沒有繼續問下去，稍稍挑眉問：「就這樣？」

「還要怎樣？」

「問『那是為什麼？』」

內洛停在斑馬線前，看著老婦人從車頭前走過：「正常人在這個時間即使精神不繼，也不至於在半分鐘內睡著，你不覺得奇怪嗎？」

「我不知道正常人是什麼樣子。」

李焰低下頭，看著埃德蒙多因熟睡而柔軟的臉龐，不自覺地放鬆肩膀道：「埃德蒙多沒生病就好，其他的我不在乎。」

內洛的嘴唇稍稍開啟，再以極小的幅度上揚，沒再問李焰問題，沉默地將休旅車從被老房子包圍的街道，開進玻璃帷幕大樓林立的大道。

太陽也在此時完全沉入地平線，埃德蒙多顫了顫睫羽，打著哈欠從李焰腿上爬起來問：「內洛，幾點了？」

「六點三十四分。」

「居然過六點了，太陽就不能沉快……哇啊！」

埃德蒙多驚叫，因為他透過眼角餘光捕捉到李焰，瞬間彈到車子另一端，貼著車門驚恐地道：「阿阿阿阿阿焰！你怎麼、怎麼會在車上？」

「你發現我，然後他要我上車。」

李焰指著內洛說明，瞧見埃德蒙多的臉白得嚇人，胸口忽然一陣沉重，垂下嘴角問：「我不該上車嗎？」

埃德蒙多肩頭一顫，以極快的速度搖晃雙手道：「不！不是的，我只是……我以為我是在作夢。」

「你睡著前說過一樣的話。」

「我說了什麼？」埃德蒙多面色嚴峻地問。

「『哇！真的在，我還以為是作夢，太好了！』、『別一直和內洛聊天，也理理我啊！我可是隔著一個街區發現你喔，不稱讚我嗎？』還有……埃德蒙多？」

李焰看著突然抱著頭彎下腰的夜血者，急急靠近對方問：「怎麼了？受傷了嗎？」

「沒事，我沒事。」

埃德蒙多以聽起來一點也不像沒事的細小聲音說話，縮著身體沉默了一個路口的時間後，挺起腰桿深吸一口氣，看向李焰淺笑道：「抱歉，我失態了，如果可以請你忘了那些話吧。」

李焰微微一愣，腦中浮現夜血者迷迷糊糊對著自己笑的模樣，身體憶起被對方倚靠、磨蹭和躺臥的感覺，板起臉道：「不要。」

「不要？」埃德蒙多呆住。

「我喜歡那樣的埃德蒙多，像棉花糖一樣軟軟甜甜的，我不想忘掉。」

李焰看見埃德蒙多的臉上浮起淺淡的紅暈，壓在真皮座椅上的手指曲起問：「你生氣了嗎？」

「我沒有生氣，只是……怎麼說呢？」

「羞恥。」

內洛插話，而這話立刻引來埃德蒙多的瞪視，他聳肩冷漠地道：「您最難堪的模樣已經讓李先生看見了，再遮掩也無濟於事，不如把話說開。」

「我才沒有讓阿焰看到最難堪的樣子！」

「所以您還有更難堪的樣子？」

「內洛！」埃德蒙多低吼，藍瞳直直釘在秘書的後腦勺上。

這讓李焰的胸口忽然有些鬱悶，想將埃德蒙多的視線拉回來卻不知該怎麼做，只能別開頭把目光放到車窗外，想透過流轉的街景轉移自己的注意力。

接著，他就看見印著與貝提諾所留名片上一樣圖案的招牌滑過窗戶。

李焰不知道自己做了何種反應，當他在埃德蒙多的碰觸下回神時，肺部瀰漫著缺氧的痛苦，唇間散著淡淡的血腥味。

「怎麼了？」

埃德蒙多搭著李焰的肩膀問，如海深邃的藍眸中鑲著金髮青年的身影，裡頭有純粹的關心，和棉花一般的溫柔。

李焰覺得自己胸中的鬱結散開了，令人愉快的溫暖湧上心口，但在暖流奔上頭殼前，貝提諾的簽名先映入腦海，將暖意一瞬間轉為寒冰。

埃德蒙多將他放在心上，無私地關懷自己，但他卻在明知會給埃德蒙多招來危險的情況下，仍貪戀對方的陪伴。

──你不只身體是怪物，心靈也是怪物，自私的怪物。

李焰聽著腦中的指責，緩緩放開不知何時握起的拳頭，以連自己都吃驚的平穩道：「我沒事，我可以在這邊下車嗎？」

埃德蒙多眉頭微蹙，凝視李焰片刻後轉頭道：「內洛，將車停下。」

「好的。」

內洛點頭，將休旅車切向人行道，停在路口之前。

李焰開門下車，踏著灰色的人行道一步步遠離休旅車，第一步是正常速度，第二步稍稍遲緩．第三步只有第二步一半的步輻，而第四步……

李焰驟然咬牙，掉頭三步做兩步衝向休旅車，扣住後座車門的門把，將門大力拉開。

這一拉把同時握住內門把的埃德蒙多也拉出車外，夜血者睜大眼看著與自己同分同秒開車門的金髮青年，吃驚得說不出話。

李焰這方也是，先是被驚愕所籠罩，再迅速被燙熱的感動包圍，扣住埃德蒙多的肩膀，將人推進、撲倒在真皮椅墊上，把自己帶血的嘴唇，貼上對方玫瑰色的唇瓣。


	22. 震晃的心弦

埃德蒙多慢了幾拍才回應李焰的吻，一手攬上青年的頸子，引導對方隨自己往車內挪；一手朝敞開的車門打了個響指，門扉立刻應聲關上。

內洛輕輕嘆一口氣，打開置物櫃拿出兩個保險套和一包攜帶式潤滑液往後座扔，再把區隔前後座的擋板升起、座椅前方的方桌降下，最後將休旅車開進大樓間的小徑中停下。

李焰沒去留意內洛、休旅車甚至背後神奇關閉的門，他的心力和唇舌一樣緊貼埃德蒙多，貪婪地索討對方的唾液、氣息與濕軟的舌頭。

──這是最後一次，我發誓！之後我會遠離這個優雅、溫柔、像藍色的天空和雪白的雲朵一樣美好的人，所以此時此刻，請讓我擁有他！

李焰在腦中嚎叫，深吻深吸埃德蒙多的唇舌，直到胸口因窒息而痛苦，才放開對方的肩膀，撐起身體看著夜血者大口吸氣。

埃德蒙多也一同吸氣，不過力道沒有李焰猛，在身上人補足氧氣後用手肘稍稍支起上半身，親吻金髮青年沾血的薄唇。

如果說先前李焰主導的吻是齜牙咧嘴咬噬被吻者的烈火，那麼此刻埃德蒙多給與的吻就是如夏日溪流般溫潤舒爽的沖捲，夜血者輕柔地吻磨青年的嘴唇，微溫的呼吸滾過對方的皮膚，淡紅色的舌頭輕觸輕勾另一人的舌身，左手來回撫摸青年的後頸。

李焰有種自己正浸泡在溫泉中的錯覺，因為貝提諾的信、離別的覺悟而緊繃的身心緩緩放鬆，闔上眼瞳全心沉浸於纏綿輕柔的吻中。

埃德蒙多吻了足足一分鐘才鬆口躺回座椅上，搭在李焰頸上的手往後滑，抓住對方所穿的兜帽衫的下襬輕聲問：「我能把它脫掉嗎？」

李焰用動作代替回答，三兩下把兜帽衫褪去扔到右手邊的座椅上──休旅車的後座是兩排面對面夾桌而立的三人座，再俯下身想啃吻埃德蒙多。

然而埃德蒙多先一步抬手按住李焰的胸膛，推著對方坐起來淺笑道：「上回做時是你碰我，這回換我吧。」

「你想碰我？」李焰抬起眼睫問。

「想很久了。」

埃德蒙多張開手掌，把五指輕輕壓入李焰的胸肌問：「你不願意嗎？」

「願意。」

李焰毫不猶豫地點頭，順著埃德蒙多手掌的前推直起上半身，以右腳垂下踏著地墊，左腳曲起跪在椅墊上的姿勢靠坐在門椅之間。

埃德蒙多也在移動中由躺改坐，深藍眼瞳依序走過李焰白皙的面容、略粗的頸子、稜角明顯的鎖骨、飽實的胸脯和肌肉分明的腹部，沾上另一人鮮血的嘴唇開啟半分，前傾上身張唇含住青年的喉結，伸手一上一下撫摸對方的肩膀和腰側。

李焰仰頭讓埃德蒙多能吻得更順利，感覺對方的牙尖輕輕刮過咽喉，顫慄感從頸部竄上頭殼，讓他忽然冒出一個瘋狂的渴望，向著漆黑的車頂問：「你要咬下去嗎？」

埃德蒙多猛然頓住，抬起頭有些慌張地喊道：「對不起，我沒……」

「可以喔。」

李焰將手伸入埃德蒙多的髮絲，扣住對方的後腦勺，把夜血者壓回脖子上笑道：「把我的頸動脈咬斷，這樣我就永遠不用離開了。」

埃德蒙多雙眼瞪大，咬牙將獠牙重重壓回牙齦中，再一把將李焰抱入懷中。

「埃德蒙多？」

「我永遠不會奪走你的性命，或強迫你做不想做的事。」

埃德蒙多摟緊李焰道：「唯一例外的是自殺或自殘，你若是有任何困難、痛苦或無法面對的難題，告訴我，我發誓會替你解決。」

李焰先是愣住，再覺得眼眶和鼻尖迅速灼熱起來，將貝提諾的信乃至自己的真實身分全盤托出的衝動，以及於精神上嚇跑或物理上失去懷中人的恐懼一併湧現，將他夾於其中無法動彈。

埃德蒙多感受到李焰的僵直，輕撫對方的背脊，靠在青年耳邊柔聲道：「阿焰，告訴我出什麼事了。」

李焰張口再閉口，反覆數次後才擠出顫抖、帶有濃濃哽咽聲的言語：「我不能……沒辦法，我、我……」

「不能說就別說。」

埃德蒙多放開李焰的身軀，捧起對方的臉，吻吻眼角與面頰上的淚水，溫柔地望著青年問：「但請告訴我，我要怎麼做才能讓你的心情變好？」

李焰繃直的肩膀微微鬆下，靜默五六秒後細聲道：「我想融化在你的身體裡。」

「你會的。」

埃德蒙多親了親李焰的臉頰，右手仍貼在對方的臉上，左手則向下握住金髮青年的褲襠，不輕不重地揉抓。

這動作讓李焰立刻湧起一陣酥麻，看著橫在自己面前的白頸，想也沒想就親了上去。

埃德蒙多渾身一顫，脖子本來就是夜血者的性感帶，而李焰偏高的體溫又加重了親吻撩起的愉悅，他咬唇在快感中勉強撐住身體，動指挑開青年牛仔褲的釦子，把手潛進棉布內褲中直接撫弄性器。

李焰深吸一口氣，包捲自己半身的手明明令人感到涼爽，卻讓他的半身乃至軀體迅速升溫，為了宣洩這份溫熱垂手掐握埃德蒙多的臀瓣。

埃德蒙多翹起臀部，用右手解開自己的褲頭，將李焰的一隻手帶到自己的陰莖前，引導對方隔著內褲撫弄半勃的器官。

李焰用手掌捕捉埃德蒙多的膨脹，感覺自身肉具也以同等速度挺立，強烈的慾念隨之奔現，使他本能地咬上夜血者的脖子做發洩。

「嗯啊！」

埃德蒙多綿喘了一聲，挺不住腰肢趴上李焰的身軀，隔著西裝感受到對方偏高的體溫，正覺得腦袋有些暈眩時，頸部再度被重咬，青年置於西裝褲外的手也鑽進褲中，直接掐揉雪白臀肉。

「啊、阿焰……稍微輕、輕……嗯喔！」

李焰聽著埃德蒙多的喘息聲，沒有放輕咬揉的力道，而是繼續將牙齒和指掌押入對方的皮肉中，直到懷中人顫抖不止才鬆手鬆口，把人放躺到座椅上，動手除去西裝褲與內褲。

埃德蒙多任由李焰脫衣，眼角餘光瞄到地墊上的保險套和攜帶式潤滑液，愣了一會再露出苦笑，垂手將兩者拿起遞給李焰問：「知道怎麼用嗎？」

李焰接下保險套和潤滑液問：「這是什麼？」

「藍色的是潤滑液，打開後一半淋在手指上做擴張，一半留給陰莖做潤滑；銀色的是保險套，一個套在你的大棒子上，一個給我。」

埃德蒙多指著巴掌大的包裝說明，見李焰皺起眉頭，撐起上身問：「還有疑問？」

「這兩個之前都沒用。」

「雖然沒用，但有找替代品，潤滑液是乳液、水和你的口水，至於保險套……我的體質有點特殊，基本上對性病免疫，所以除非像現在這樣不想弄髒身體與所在環境，大多是不掛，但你沒這種優勢，和別人做時一定要戴套喔。」

「不要。」

「否則會染……阿焰！」埃德蒙多驚叫。

「我不要和別人做。」

李焰沉下臉，「和別人做」這幾個字讓他本能地感到不悅和噁心，為了驅逐這種感受把手放上夜血者的大腿，輕撫赤裸的肌膚問：「不能只和你做嗎？」

埃德蒙多雙眼圓睜，靜默須臾後握住李焰的手殷切地道：「當然可以，我也想獨佔你。」

李焰喉頭滾動，撲向埃德蒙多從對方的額頭、鼻尖、嘴唇……一路親到頸間，大力扯開對方的領結和襯衫鈕釦，舔咬白玉般的鎖骨。

不過在他咬上夜血者的胸脯前，埃德蒙多雙手按上青年的肩膀，將人從自己身上推離。

「我很想讓你咬遍全身，但這樣我的秘書會遞辭職信給我。」

埃德蒙多瞄了前座一眼，高高抬起雙腳，把穿有男性吊帶襪的腳踏上車頂，露出圓潤的臀部道：「所以快點進來，佔有我的身體、腦袋和一切吧。」

李焰盯著埃德蒙多臀間的陰影快速扯開保險套，在對方的指導下將套子套上自己和對方的性器，接著用嘴撕開潤滑液，將半凝狀的透明液體淋上手指，垂手碰觸夜血者臀間的肉縫。

「直接放兩指……」

埃德蒙多瞇眼深呼吸，將臀口送向李焰的指頭道：「可以粗暴點，我承受得起。」

李焰放入第二指，但沒有粗魯地抽送指身，而是耐著情慾平緩推進，一吋一吋探索緊緻的肉徑。

這是李焰第三次進入埃德蒙多體內了，而作為一個大腦和身體記憶力都頗佳的人，他近乎直覺地在經過埃德蒙多的前列腺時屈指，準確地按壓敏感的腺體。

「哈！」

埃德蒙多雙腿輕顫，踏在車頂的腳掌在第一次按壓時沒有滑動，但隨著壓戳累積到二位數，手指增加到第三隻時，腳根已後挪了不只一吋，臀瓣也隨穴內長指的動作不時繃緊再放鬆。

這大大撩動李焰的慾火，他抽出指頭將剩餘的潤滑液淋上自身性器，以頭頂開埃德蒙多雙腿，用肩膀抵住對方的膝後，最後將脹挺到隱隱作痛的陽具觸上滴著水液的肉縫。

「阿焰……」

埃德蒙多輕嘆，雙眉因挺入時的異樣感而皺起，但下身別說是躲避了，甚至主動靠向李焰，像在鼓勵或是索求青年的插入。

拜此之賜，李焰很快就維持不了慢速，腰桿一挺將肉刃完全插入夜血者的穴內。

急插後是急抽，李焰用肩膀承接埃德蒙多因快感而滑下的腳足，雙手扣著夜血者的腰側，將裹滿潤滑液的莖柱反覆搗進柔韌的小徑中，感受著徑壁的抽抖，並被無邊舒爽所包圍。

當然，帶給青年快意的不僅有內穴的吸吮，還有莖穴交磨的水聲、肉體交疊的拍響和重疊的喘息，以及在他面前展開的煽情景色。

埃德蒙多灰白的長髮在抽挺下散開，深藍眼眸籠罩著水氣，雙頰脫去蒼白染上嫣紅，玫瑰色的嘴唇呻吟不斷，胸口也上下起伏，開了兩顆扣子的衣襟因此滑開，時不時露出櫻紅乳首的一角。

而更要命的是當埃德蒙多的陰莖隨李焰的挺退前後晃蕩，不時擦過襯衫與背心的下襬，抖搖的肉根與繡有精緻花紋的布料形成強烈對比，讓夜血者看上去淫艷得無以復加。

──這都是我造成的。

李焰在腦中得意地宣告，揚起嘴角循著先前幾次交歡的記憶，向特定方向用力一刺，肉根輾過腺體再直擊花心，馬上被濕滑的肉壁捲絞，目光一熾對著同一點快速操幹。

「嗯啊！好、好深……阿焰插得……要燒起、起來了！啊、啊要被操化了！」

埃德蒙多弓著背脊吟叫，內穴在接連不斷的深搗下抽搐，水液從兩人交合處滲出，裹在絲襪中的腳趾捲曲，雙眼於抖晃中失焦。

李焰呼吸因此轉沉，緊緊盯著隨自身進退節奏喘息的夜血者，覺得自己的體溫迅速升高，思緒在高溫下融化，耳邊只剩埃德蒙多的聲音，雙眼只能看見對方的身姿，皮膚與陽具都被身前人的滑軟所佔據，鼻腔裡瀰漫撩動情慾的花香。

「嗯喔、喔！舒服……舒服到要壞掉了，阿焰……阿焰啊啊──」

埃德蒙多繃緊身體，在吶喊中射出精液，窄徑在高潮下收攏，大力咬夾李焰的肉具。

李焰十指掐進埃德蒙多的腰中，粗吼著擺動腰臀，將埃德蒙多緊收的花徑輾平磨潤，直到滅頂般的快感襲來，才肩頭大顫交代在保險套中。


	23. 火焰燒不盡的是……

車廂內回歸平靜，兩人喘著氣注視彼此，直到一陣喇叭聲打斷對視。

喇叭聲並非由車外傳入，而是自車頭發出，李焰睜大眼睛不明白發生什麼事，埃德蒙多則是愣了半秒後笑了出來。

「我的秘書好像等到生氣了。」

埃德蒙多將腿從李焰肩上挪開，手指另一側的座椅道：「中間的坐墊掀開後會看見衛生紙和濕紙巾，能幫我拿一些出來，然後清潔我們的痕跡嗎？」

李焰用動作取代回答，將性器抽離再掀起椅墊，抽出衛生紙與濕紙巾抹去自身、對方和椅子上滴濺的體液，再從地墊上撈起彼此的衣物穿上。

休旅車在兩人收拾時駛出暗巷，當在大街上繞了一圈後，停回李焰先前喊下車的位置。

李焰剛把頭穿過兜帽衫的衣領，就透過車窗認出半個多小時前見過的櫥窗，嘴角瞬間拉平，握著上衣下襬一動也不動地盯著街道。

「阿焰。」

輕柔地呼喚將李焰的目光牽回車內，看見埃德蒙多散著衣襟，蹙眉憂心地注視自己。

埃德蒙多雙唇微啟，停滯幾秒才出聲問：「你有把我的號碼輸入手機吧？」

「有。」

「那你就知道怎麼找到我。」

埃德蒙多微笑，雙手覆上李焰緊揪衣衫的指掌，溫和而堅定地道：「有任何需要我的地方，就打過來，我就算在地球另一端，也會拚命趕到你身邊。」

李焰緩緩睜大眼瞳，胸中因為街景、口袋中的信件與自身過去而凝結出的冰塊在夜血者深藍色的注目下溶解，化為暖流沖刷凍結的四肢軀幹，令他放開手一把抱住埃德蒙多。

「阿、阿焰？」埃德蒙多眨眨眼。

李焰將埃德蒙多的身軀壓入胸口，目光堅定表情嚴肅地道：「我會保護你。」

「謝謝，不過我……」

「我會保護你。」

李焰沉聲強調，轉頭有些粗魯但極為認真地吻了一下埃德蒙多的臉頰後，鬆手轉身打開車門下車。

「阿焰！」

埃德蒙多大喊，前傾上身朝李焰伸出手，似乎想將人拉回來。

李焰的心頭微微一顫，但還是反手將車門快速關上，轉身以接近奔跑的速度朝車道反方向走。

他一路快走了三個街區，直到視線範圍內沒有半台休旅車，才放慢腳步從口袋中拿出貝提諾留下的酒吧名片，看著卡片下方的地圖前進，很快就來到懸掛紅色蠍子招牌的酒吧前。

李焰沒有進入酒吧，而是停在門前三四尺處，面無表情地掃視酒吧玻璃門內的西裝保全，再掉頭沿著酒吧所在的大樓牆面行走，繞到樓房後方找到一扇左右堆有雜物的鐵門。

他後退幾步藏到大樓陰影中，凝視著三四步外的鐵門，很快就等到門扉開啟，一名酒保打扮的男人抱著裝滿玻璃酒瓶的塑膠籃跨過門檻。

李焰無聲無息地靠近男人的背後，在對方放下塑膠籃的同一刻扣住、反扭掛著金錶的手腕，將人重重壓上牆面。

「什……」

「閉嘴。」

李焰以比平日低上不只八度的聲音命令，左手緊扣男人的手腕，左手上臂抵在對方的頸背之間，緩慢地向前施力問：「你是『紅蠍』的員工嗎？」

「我只是、只是打工的……」

「回答！」李焰低吼，左臂稍稍轉紅。

男人感覺自己的頸下忽然一陣燙熱，肩頭一繃喊道：「是！」

「扣除正門，『紅蠍』的出入口有幾個？」

「只有一個後門。」

「你出來的那扇？」

「是。先生，我真的只是……」

男人沒能把話說完，因為李焰忽然扣住他的後腦勺，揪起頭顱往牆壁一撞，以精準的力道把人撞暈。

李焰將男人放到地上，前進兩步握住鐵門的門把，手掌由白轉紅再由紅變金白，而掌中的喇叭鎖也在色澤變化間軟化、扭曲，最後被按上門板化為圓餅。

李焰收手後退，彎腰搜了搜男人的口袋，找到兩條巧克力棒，咬開包裝一面啃食一面環顧左右，視線落在男人搬出的空酒瓶上，拿起一個藏進左手衣袖中，再回身朝酒吧正門走。

酒吧內的西裝保全在李焰推開玻璃門時從椅子上站起來，目光兇惡地走向青年，告訴對方這是會員制的店，不開放普通人消費。

李焰默默拿出貝提諾的信與蠍子名片，兩名保全在瞧見兩者時雙雙愣住，看著一身寬鬆二手衣的青年好一會，才將信件還給對方，打開黑底鑲紅的雙扇門。

門內是黑色系的酒吧，正對雙扇門的是足以供五人樂團表演的階梯式舞台，舞台前方與右側是罩著緞面紅桌巾的圓桌與沙發座，左側則是流線型的黑石吧檯和一排高腳椅。

高腳椅被一群拉丁面孔的男女佔據，這些人中座於中位的是一名身材偏粗寬的男性，他的臉上橫著刀疤，指上戴著三枚寶石戒指，身上的西裝明顯比周圍人昂貴，腳上的鱷魚皮鞋潔淨閃亮到刺眼的地步。

「佛羅格！」

男性向李焰呼喊，離開高腳椅張開雙臂道：「你總算到了！我差點以為今晚要被放鴿子了。」

「貝提諾。」

李焰吐出男性的名字，眼角餘光瞄到西裝保全將雙扇門闔上，後退兩步將手貼上兩扇門的門把。

男性──貝提諾──看見李焰移動，卻捕捉不到對方手部的動作，偏頭走向金髮青年問：「佛羅格，你在做什麼？」

李焰放開門把──分別為蠍身與蠍尾兩部分的金屬把手已融成一體，垂著仍為金白色的右手道：「我不知道你來芝加哥做什麼，也不清楚為什麼留信給我，但你要死在這裡。」

「等、等一下佛羅格！我什麼都還沒……」

「我不會讓你把這座城市變成你的城市。」

李焰走向貝提諾，從側面感受到一陣疾風，反射動作橫手攔截，手臂和灰藍色的石臂相撞，前者立刻發出脆響彎折。

灰藍石臂的揮舞者──一名剛剛由人類轉為石翼魔之姿的少年──露出笑容，但下一秒得意之色就被詫異所取代。

為什麼？因為原本只佔據李焰手掌的金白焰色一瞬間擴展到整隻手臂，在燒去兜帽衫的袖子同時，也讓原本骨折的手恢復原狀。

然後在石翼魔少年回過神前，李焰一把扣住對方的腦門，轉身先拿翼魔之身擋下稍遠處酒吧保全射來的子彈，再把掌中腦袋燒出五個洞，揚手把人扔去砸保全。

貝提諾雙眼亮起，不過馬上就斂起喜色恢復慌張道：「所有人都住手！我們不是來開戰的，冷靜！」

「你們全都要死在這裡。」

李焰的左手也攀上焰色，褪色布料被焰流吞噬，藏在底下的玻璃酒瓶迅速融化，從固體轉成液體，揚手將高熱的玻璃液撒向貝提諾的方向。

貝提諾將站在自己身旁的女侍一把拉到面前，在女侍的尖叫聲──她被玻璃液撒中──裡後退，而先前與他一同待在吧台邊的男女則迅速上前，有的衣裝爆裂化為狼人，有的脫下裹身長衫讓皮膚與周圍景物同色，有的吐著細長蛇舌從腰後抽出彎刀。

李焰以手掌接下狼人的拳頭，加大雙掌的火力燒得對方露齒嚎叫，再將整個上半身焰化，燒熔蛇舌男的彎刀。

然而一名狼人同時拿著裝有噴頭的液態氮桶靠近，對著李焰按下開關，零下一百九十六度的液體噴向李焰，於轉瞬間氣化遮掩所有人的視線。

李焰本能地拉升火焰的強度，但中途就覺得呼吸莫名卡頓，正感到困惑時，在地上看見由血墨劃出的魔法陣。

描繪魔法陣的是具有保護色皮膚的女子，她握著血毛筆回到吧檯邊，站在身披斗篷、手握短杖的黑魔法師身邊，安靜看著自己繪製的法陣放出暗光。

李焰瞬間湧起窒息感，原本還能和狼人五五波對峙的手臂開始下沉，背後也湧現割痛，告知主人火焰溫度降到不足以融化刀刃了。

──你若是有任何困難、痛苦或無法面對的難題，告訴我，我發誓會替你解決。

埃德蒙多的承諾忽然在李焰腦中響起，他大力咬牙，因魔法陣干涉而暗下的上半身驟然轉亮，焰光滾過腰際擴散到雙腳，再猛烈地朝四方爆發。

酒吧頓時被白光所包圍，而在光線散盡後，精緻的舞台與光滑的酒吧染上焦色冒起白煙，華美的桌椅翻倒飛離原位，店內的照明設備全數損毀，近百坪的空間內僅剩李焰焰化的身軀是明亮的。

李焰因為能量爆發有些軟暈，但還是強撐起精神環顧左右，確認襲擊自己的狼人、蛇人、黑魔法師、保護色少女和其餘保全通通化為焦屍後，才稍稍鬆一口氣。

不過這口氣馬上就被他吸回去，因為吧台後傳來細響，貝提諾頂著托盤，拿著攜帶式氧氣瓶從台後站起來。

李焰的精神立刻由放鬆轉為緊繃，朝貝提諾舉起右手，將力量集中於掌心正想投出火球時，輕快的樂聲忽然插入兩人之間。

「是我的手機。」

貝提諾舉起金紅色的手機喘著氣問：「應該是我的朋友打來的，掛斷的話他八成會殺過來，能讓我接嗎？」

李焰放下手，表情沒有變化，可是內心卻十分慌亂。

他太天真了……本以為只要趁見面時將貝提諾本人和手下一網打盡，再找個無人知曉的地方了結自己，就能讓埃德蒙多和茱萸眾人遠離黑手黨的威脅，卻忘了以貝提諾的性格，絕對不會沒有安排後援。

──你若是解決了我，我的朋友就會動手。

這才是貝提諾真正想說的話，而像是要證實李焰的判斷一般，貝提諾對著手機笑道：「喔！是嗎？那間店我幾個禮拜前去過，一定要點開水白菜！好吃到會讓人打架呢。」

李焰的雙眼緩緩睜大，看著貝提諾對著手機說笑，垂下的手臂輕輕顫動。

「嗯，收到了，晚點見。」

貝提諾放下手機，動作流暢地翻出吧台，低頭注視變成焦屍的屬下道：「你下手還是這麼狠啊……這些人不但是你的後輩，更是我精心培養十年以上的士兵，好歹留一個兩個活口吧。」

「你……」

「別用那麼恐怖的口氣喊我啊！沒在信中說明來意是我的錯，但你也烤熟了我的部屬，這算扯平了吧？」

貝提諾邊說邊將一張燒得相對輕微的高腳椅扶正，坐上椅子微笑道：「不過看到你為了保護芝加哥不惜和昔日兄弟翻臉，我就安心了。」

「什麼意思？」李焰皺眉。

「還記得你在義大利接的最後一單嗎？那群住在古堡中的百歲水蛭。」

「你說吸血鬼？」

「正是，他們還給自己起了個好聽的名字，叫夜血什麼來著的。」

貝提諾聳聳肩，拍去腿上的灰燼道：「那群人在豪宅中怎麼『享受』咱們人類的血肉錢財，你是親眼見過的，我固然不是大善人，但那群水蛭也一樣不是。」

「你到底想說什麼？」

「我想說的是……」

貝提諾拉長尾音，站起來走到李焰面前道：「這座你不惜和我玉石俱焚也要保護的城市中，也住著水蛭家族，而且勢力還比你燒掉那批大。」

李焰手指微曲，沉下聲音道：「我沒感覺到。」

「那是因為你才來不到兩年，不夠有錢也不是會激起水蛭老爺征服慾的美少年，但如果你又美又有錢，那恐怕就……」貝提諾挑挑眉。

李焰腦中迅速浮現埃德蒙多的容顏，對方雖不是通常意義上的美男子，但絕對算得上優雅甚至優美，而且也非常富有。

貝提諾小幅度揚起嘴角，將手搭上李焰的肩膀──金髮青年已解除焰化恢復人身，擺出誠懇的表情道：「如果你珍愛這座城市與城市裡的人，那麼請幫我清除在此盤踞多年的老水蛭。」

李焰沒有推開貝提諾的手，但是也沒有回答，僅是沉默地瞪著對方。

「你不用現在回答我。」

貝提諾收回手，從口袋中掏出一張籃球比賽的票遞向李焰道：「我給你兩天時間考慮，答案等咱們在球場幫公牛隊加油時再告訴我就好。」

「……」

「放心，就算你拒絕，我也不會對你或你的朋友幹什麼事。」

貝提諾邊說邊走回吧檯，彎腰伸手從台內撈出一個帆布袋，將袋子扔給李焰道：「接著！裡頭是給你替換的衣服，出去前記得穿上，要不然會被美國警察當變態抓走呦。」

李焰接下帆布袋，望著袋中的衣物，胸中被無力感所瀰漫。

雖然他已不是十七歲少年，卻仍無法逃出貝提諾的計算。


	24. 沒有約會的約會日

人的習慣一旦養成，就很難靠理智或在短時間內改變。

舉例來說，周一到周五都會被鬧鐘於早晨六點叫起來的上班族，在假日時就算關掉鬧鐘，還是會在六點左右甦醒；吃咖哩時總是會吃到馬鈴薯的女孩，某天嘗到沒有馬鈴薯的咖哩時即使不覺得難吃，也會感覺少了什麼；而在每天下班都會和戀人通電話的男子，若是某天情人沒打來，一整晚都會悵然若失。

埃德蒙多不是人類，但他此刻正因習慣處於最後一例的狀況。

「埃德蒙多大人……」

內洛拿著平板電腦走進埃德蒙多的辦公室，看著趴平在辦公桌中央的主人，以及桌邊與自己一小時前進門時差不多高度的文件堆，沉下臉道：「請不要因為李先生取消本周的固定約會就怠工。」

「我沒有怠工，只是提不起勁工作……」

「那就是怠工。」

內洛走到辦公桌前，見埃德蒙多沒有爬起來的意思，單手插腰嘆氣道：「不過是少見面一次，至於如此失落嗎？您上周可是和李先生見了三次面，其中一次還在兩天前。」

「那是意外降臨的獎勵，就像忽然得到有薪假一般，而今天是本該獲得的休息，如同周六周日之類，不能一概而論。」

「不都是放假。」

「精神上不同啊……」

埃德蒙多伏在桌案上有氣無力地反駁，盯著立在辦公桌左側的桌曆，凝視貼於周三方格中的小愛心，抽了抽鼻子問：「內洛，你誠實告訴我，我是不是要被甩了？」

「絕對不是。」

「這種時候你不該安慰我說『不是』……咦！」

埃德蒙多從桌上彈起來，盯著自家秘書不敢相信自己聽到的話。

內洛嘆了口氣，將平板電腦放到辦公桌上道：「您在判斷局勢、審度人才與決策計畫上明明精明又沉穩，為何在戀愛上卻遲鈍愚昧到像被人換過眼和腦呢？」

「你、你說什麼？」埃德蒙多背抵椅背滿臉驚愕地看著內洛。

「我和李先生只見過一次面，但單憑這一次，我就確定他不可能向您提分手。」

內洛停頓片刻，微微挑起嘴角道：「畢竟他可是在見過您的任性少女模式後，還硬得起來的男人。」

埃德蒙多指尖一抖，雙手抱頭哀號道：「不要、不要再提那件事了！我的形象……我在阿焰面前努力維持的優雅形象全都、都……你明知道我狀態不好，為何要邀他上車啦！」

「因為我若是不邀，您會如某部日本恐怖片中的長髮女鬼一樣，從窗戶爬出去找李先生。」

「我才不會做那種事……」埃德蒙多轉開頭道。

「真的？」

內洛挑眉，久久都沒等到主人的回答，垂下肩膀沉聲問：「您什麼時候要向李先生告白？」

埃德蒙多上身一僵，稍稍扭曲著臉問：「為何問這種不相關的……」

「有相關。」

內洛打斷埃德蒙多，斜眼瞄向桌子角落的公文堆道：「假如您能和李先生確認關係，就能大幅降低約會被取消時的不安，有效增進您的工作效率。」

「那也要告白沒被打回票啊……」

「您不用擔心，您的成功機率是百分之一百五十。」

「百、百分之一百五十？你這數字怎麼算的！」

「依據您無視行程，在後座與李先生進行活塞運動時的對話計算。當時李先生不但表示會保護您，還願意將性命交給您，和『我愛你』相比，這是更深刻激烈的告白。」

「交歡時的話不能當真，況且我總覺得阿焰最近情緒不怎麼穩定，似乎遇到了什麼困難，這可不是告白求婚的好時機。」

「那就解決李先生遇到的困難再告白。」

「阿焰不願意告訴我，我要怎麼解決？」

埃德蒙多瞪內洛一眼，再失落的趴回桌子上道：「為什麼他不肯說……是不夠信任我，還是我給的承諾不夠有力？」

「是您的姿態太軟，只要強勢地逼問李先生，他很快就會吐實。」

「旁敲側擊地問都會讓阿焰呼吸停滯了，強勢逼問是想讓他呼吸停止嗎？況且就算他願意說，還有個最大的難題橫在我們之間。」

埃德蒙多沉下眼瞳，頓了幾秒才道：「他所認識的我，不是真正的我。」

「這部分不用擔心，我替您做過確認了，李先生一點也不在乎。」

「那就……等等！你確認了什麼！」埃德蒙多雙眼圓瞪。

「我問李先生，對您異於常人的作息有無疑惑，結果他只問了您是否健康，除此之外全然不在乎。」

內洛看主人臉上只有茫然之色，進一步解釋道：「他對您癡迷的程度，一點也不亞於您對他。」

埃德蒙多眼睫緩揚，但馬上又降下睫羽搖頭道：「但那也是人類範圍內的癡迷，但你我可是非人，要接受這點，可比接受『自稱做正經生意的朋友，其實是個精於算計還殺人不眨眼的芝加哥地下帝王』困難。」

「我不認為，拜近代娛樂產業之賜，人類對夜血者──吸血鬼──的看法已從退避三舍轉成垂涎三尺了。」

內洛的目光斜向一邊，以輕且低上許多的聲音道：「而且此刻告白，順利的話也能省下我許多麻煩。」

「什麼？」

「總之，我強烈建議您向李先生表明心意。」

內洛將視線放回埃德蒙多身上道：「我相信此刻不管您是要他當男友、老公甚至摯血，他都會毫不猶豫地點頭。」

埃德蒙多的面頰稍稍泛紅，藍眼浮現期待之光，不過這份光芒很快就淡去，他快速搖動右手道：「男友和老公就算了，做摯血……這太誇張了。」

內洛摸著下巴思索道：「的確，摯血既是夜血者的靈魂伴侶，也是最極致的阿基里斯腱，若是您選定李先生做摯血，而李先生的命又不夠硬，我就要因上司自殺而失業了。」

「不要隨便詛咒阿焰！」

埃德蒙多指著內洛的鼻子喝令，正要繼續訓誡時，叮噹聲忽然打斷了他的憤怒。 

內洛掏出手機接通，面無表情地「嗯」、「好的」幾聲後，轉向埃德蒙多道：「夏警佐到了，要讓他現在進來嗎？」

埃德蒙多皺眉問：「我今天有要見他？」

「沒有，這是半小時前臨時插入的會面。」

內洛拿起放上辦公桌的平版電腦，點了點螢幕遞向埃德蒙多道：「我們先前交給警局的狼人搶匪，在從警局轉移到監獄的路上被不明人物劫走了。」

埃德蒙多接下平版電腦，電腦上正在撥放影片，從佔據畫面大半空間的馬路、玻璃的反光和不時響起的對話──「這年頭小孩子也能當強盜殺人犯啦。」、「我老婆要我別當警察，搬去密西根做漁夫。」，能輕易推斷這是從警方運囚車的行車紀錄中擷取的影像。

而在影片撥放到約九秒時，一輛小貨車忽然由畫面左側的小路衝出，迫使駕駛囚車的警察咒罵著急轉彎，先駛上人行道再撞上路燈。

兩輛廂型車分別從小貨車竄出的小路與對面的路開出，一同打開車廂跳出十多名頭戴黑套、全副武裝的黑衣人，令車上的警察二度罵髒話，端起衝鋒槍或手槍對黑衣人射擊。

然而黑衣人的動作更快，他們先舉槍朝囚車掃射牽制警察，再扛出火箭筒轟向車頭。

畫面停在火箭撞擊擋風玻璃的瞬間，埃德蒙多放下平版電腦，臉上已沒有先前的怠惰，目光凝重地道：「請夏警佐進來。」

「是。」

內洛轉身走出辦公室，幾秒後就帶著一身灰沙、臉色比平常難看上許多檔次的夏華谷回來。

「你把影片看完了嗎？」

夏華谷急切地問，不等埃德蒙多回答就奔到辦公桌前，殺氣騰騰地盯著夜血者道：「誰有可能幹這種事？」

埃德蒙多雙唇微抿，沒有回答而是朝秘書道：「內洛，用最快速度給夏警佐弄杯咖啡。」

「我不需要喝的！」

「你需要冷靜。」

埃德蒙多以眼神催促內洛，在目送秘書離去後才看向夏華谷道：「先坐下來，喝幾口咖啡……」

「有人在大街上拿火箭砲和衝鋒槍殺死一隊警察！我沒時間跟你瞎耗，你到底有沒有頭緒？沒有的話不要浪費……」

「你再不冷靜，我要請你改天再來了。」

埃德蒙多的聲音雖輕，卻如刀鋒般銳利，看著夏華谷瞬間閉嘴坐上辦公桌前的沙發座，拿起平版電腦將影片撥放第二次。

內洛在影片撥放完畢時端著兩杯咖啡返回辦公室，一杯放到夏華谷面前，一杯則擺到埃德蒙多的辦公桌上。

「謝謝。」

埃德蒙多對內洛微笑，將平版電腦轉向夏華谷──螢幕停在囚車還沒被黑衣人攔下時──問：「我想問一件事，這台車運送的囚犯只有我交給你的狼人嗎？」

夏華谷道：「還有一隻搞催眠偷竊的人魚與賣毒品的西班牙人，但那條魚一小時前剛被遊客從芝加哥河裡撈起來，西班牙人則是當場就死了。問這做什麼？」

「因為我要確定劫囚者的目標是那隻狼搶匪，還是同車的某人。」

「如果是那隻狼，你就能確定是誰幹的？」

「很遺憾，不能，可是我可以提供一個嫌疑者。」

「誰！」夏華谷厲聲問。

「貝提諾˙朱利亞諾。」

埃德蒙多將平版電腦交給內洛，再由秘書手中接過電腦，將映著貝提諾與一名藍髮男子偷拍照的螢幕面向夏華谷道：「畫面右邊臉上被劃一刀的是貝提諾˙朱利亞諾，義大利黑手黨朱利亞諾家族的幹部；左邊聽貝提諾說話的藍先生是沃德林，布萊克利之森的代理狼王，他先前為了討回被我交給你的族人，到我這兒抓花了幾片地板。」

「他的族人是……啊。」夏華谷愣住，聽懂埃德蒙多的意思。

埃德蒙多放下平版電腦繼續道：「劫囚者使用的武器不是便宜貨，手法也十分純熟，要讓這種等級的人物動手，要不靠交情要不砸大錢，但布萊克利之森的狼人部族相當貧窮，和人類也沒什麼來往，於『情』於錢都請不動這些人。」

「人是這個叫貝提諾的黑手黨僱來的，你是這個意思嗎？」夏華谷問。

「我認為七成是，可這個推測會導出下一個問題──為什麼義大利的黑幫要幫美國的狼人呢？」

「想得到很難死的保鑣，或是要這些狼去你們的世界搬彩虹糖的原料吧。」

「有可能，但以布萊克利之森貧困的程度，靠一點金錢就足以讓它們擔任保鑣或搬運工。」

埃德蒙多輕點平板電腦的螢幕，看著螢幕中三度上演的劫囚影片：「用不著用殺警劫囚這種高風險的行為來換取合作，貝提諾──假設人真的是他派的──要布萊克利之森的狼人做的應該不單是保鑣或搬運工，而是更加危險、需要一定程度信賴的工作。」

「我要組織犯罪處的人查查這個叫貝提諾的人。」

夏華谷一口將咖啡喝乾，站起來走到辦公室的門，轉頭望向埃德蒙多問：「對了，警局副局長的老婆前天拿著一張副局長和女裝少年擁吻的照片殺到局裡，要副局長解釋是怎麼回事，這和你們沒關係吧？」

埃德蒙多抬起眼睫，前傾上身靠近桌案問：「哇，我第一次聽到，你有空詳細說明嗎？」

「哪會有！想知道自己查，我要回局裡了！」

夏華谷嫌惡地擺擺手，打開門扉三步做兩步衝向電梯。


	25. 閃光的體育館

埃德蒙多看著辦公室的門被夏華谷甩上，微微瞇眼利用影蝠的超音波確定警佐進入電梯後，斜眼瞄向內洛問：「女裝少年？」

「正確來說是穿女用蕾絲吊帶襪和情趣內衣的十四歲少年，他是在南路普區活動的男妓，是副局長目前的包養對象。」

內洛也斜眼看向埃德蒙多道：「然後除了擁吻照，還有錄到三段性交影片，影片部分明天副局長夫人就會收到，報紙曝光則安排在下周──當然，以上都查不到您身上。」

「你這是把他往死理整啊。」

埃德蒙多笑著搖頭，拿起咖啡啜飲一口，臉上的笑容隨苦味滾過喉頭散去，放下杯子趴上辦公桌。

「埃德蒙多大人……」內洛垂下肩膀。

「我知道，給我三分鐘，再休息三分鐘我就會振作。」

埃德蒙多比出「三」的手勢，再放下手低聲哀號：「阿焰也住在南路普區，仔細想想那裡漂亮的男孩子不少呢，阿焰會不會……不要啊啊啊。」

「不會的，李先生喜歡的不是漂亮男孩，是神經質中年人。」

內洛冷漠的回應，見主人沒有彈起來抗議，手扶額頭長長嘆一口氣，扔出殺手鐧道：「您還記得兩周前布洛涅爾的森林精靈主曼托菲爾閣下來信，希望您同意他攜摯血至聯合中心體育館看公牛隊對七六人隊的籃球賽嗎？」

「……」

「您當時不但同意他的請求，還要我也替您買一張票，讓您能和精靈主一同觀賽。」

「……」

「而我以比賽時間是晚間九點，您尚未下班；且週三您要和李先生約會，即使工作趕完，時間上也來不及拒絕。」

「……」

「不過李先生的約會已取消，所以……」

內洛從口袋中抽出一張籃球票道：「如果您能在八點半前將手邊的工作完成，我這裡碰巧有一張今晚九點公牛對七六人的票劵可供您使用。」

埃德蒙多肩頭一震，抬起頭急切地問：「和曼托菲爾相鄰？」

「這要看精靈主是坐十三號還是十四號。」

內洛指著票劵上的座位號碼──十五，再放下手看了腕錶一眼道：「三分鐘過了，您有精神工作了嗎？」

埃德蒙多沒有答話，凝視內洛掌中的票劵三四秒，然後抓起公文夾拿起鋼筆，以與先前截然不同的認真態度審閱批示。

※※※※

在內洛的胡蘿蔔……更正，是激勵下，埃德蒙多不但重新振作，還發揮水準以上的專注力，在八點二十分左右就將桌案與電子信箱內的文件書信處理完畢，坐上休旅車前往聯合中心體育館。

聯合中心體育館是芝加哥公牛籃球隊與黑鷹冰上曲棍球隊的主場，更是美國面積最大的體育館，灰色的拱頂場館東側立著有「籃球之神」、「空中飛人」美稱的球星麥可喬丹的塑像，內部可容納超過兩萬名觀眾；場館四方的空地大半闢為停車場，每當賽事進行時總是被各方湧入的車輛佔滿。

休旅車駛入正對場館門口的停車場，埃德蒙多透過車窗看著轎車、跑車、廂型車、卡車……眾多車輛的車尾滑過眼前，微微蹙眉道：「找不到空位就算了，把我放到門口，結束後我自己回去，你可以下班了。」

「謝謝您的好意，但不用擔心，我有提前找人佔停車位。」

內洛轉動方向盤，將休旅車駛向站有一名棒球帽青年的停車格，降下車窗將幾張鈔票交給青年，再重新升起窗子道：「況且如果在您看球賽時有工作進來，我還得載您回總部。」

「我還要回去？」埃德蒙多瞪大眼。

「當然，現在才九點，距離您名義上的下班時間還有一小時，這一小時進來的文書仍需於今日處理。」

內洛邊說邊掏出籃球票，半轉上身遞向埃德蒙多道：「票只有一張，恕我不陪您進場，祝您有個愉快的夜晚。」

埃德蒙多張口再閉口，但最後還是闔上嘴抽走籃球票，下車大步走向體育館。

當他進場時，比賽已經快開始了，以籃球場為中心的階梯式座席接近全滿，夜血者掃視密密麻麻的人群，很快就在眾多人類之中找到一張空椅與一位銀髮翠眼、氣質清雅的男子。

空椅緊鄰男子，埃德蒙多微微挑起嘴角，趁著對方轉頭和身旁的紅髮青年說話時靠近椅子，悄悄坐下再乾咳一聲。

男子肩頭一震，轉過頭先露出戒備之色，再迅速轉為驚愕喊道：「埃德、埃德蒙多大人！」

「晚上好，曼托菲爾。」

埃德蒙多翹起右腳，悠閒地靠上椅子道：「說過多少次了，你已經不是我的屬下，而是有自己領地領民的森林精靈主了，不用再喊我大人。」

「您……你為何會在這裡？」男子──曼托菲爾──有些結巴地問。

「我的秘書有票，而我剛好有空，所以就過來跟你打招呼了。」

「球賽結束後我會自行去向你問好，用不著……」

「你用不著來找我了。」

埃德蒙多笑著打斷曼托菲爾的話，望著臉色仍一陣青一陣白的前部屬，偏著頭愉快地問：「對了，你何時迷上公牛隊？我怎麼一點都不知道。」

「迷上公牛的不是曼托菲爾，是我。」

第三者的聲音插入，坐在曼托菲爾右手邊的紅髮青年探出頭，盯著埃德蒙多道：「大叔是曼托菲爾的前老闆？」

「萊奧，不能叫埃德蒙多大叔，太沒禮貌了！」曼托菲爾低吼。

「沒關係沒關係，我不管就外表還是年齡都算大叔了。」

埃德蒙多揮手緩頰，再望向紅髮青年道：「你是曼托菲爾的摯血，萊奧˙多米尼克吧？沒錯，我是曼托菲爾前上司，不過那已經是一百多年前的事了，現在我們只是朋友──雖然他老是改不掉喊我『大人』的習慣。」

「只是朋友……」

紅髮青年──萊奧──喃喃重複，瞇起眼瞳問：「既然你知道我是曼托菲爾的摯血，那我能以摯愛的立場問個會冒犯到你的問題嗎？」

「萊奧！」曼托菲爾二度低吼。

「請問。」埃德蒙多擺出笑臉。

「那我就不客氣了。」

萊奧挪動身軀，直直盯著埃德蒙多問：「你是不是喜歡曼托菲爾？」

這個問題讓埃德蒙多與曼托菲爾雙雙愣住，但一秒後兩人有了截然不同的反應，後者整張臉刷白，前者則揚唇淺笑。

「我很欣賞他。」

埃德蒙多將視線轉向曼托菲爾道：「他不只身手了得，還有著夜血者中罕見的高潔，無論是過去還是現在都是能讓我託付心臟之人。」

「埃德蒙多大人……」曼托菲爾輕語，因為意料外的讚美不知所措。

萊奧點了點頭，手摸下巴挑眉問：「所以你只見過他『高潔』的部分？」

埃德蒙多先是一愣，再露出玩味的目光，點了下頭道：「是啊，你見過其他部分？」

「各部分都見過了。」萊奧微笑。

「喔，那真是讓人羨慕。」

埃德蒙多靠近萊奧低聲問：「能透漏一些情報給我嗎？」

「不能，那是專屬於我的，但我能透漏一點──全都很美味。」

曼托菲爾左右轉頭問：「你們在說什麼？」

「關於你不高潔但非常美味的各種部分。」

萊奧笑著回答，然後摟上曼托菲爾的腰，啄了戀人的頸子一下。

曼托菲爾嚇了一跳，接著猛然理解方才對話中的暗示，面色迅速轉紅，握拳捶上萊奧的大腿。

埃德蒙多垂在身側的手指微微收緊，耳朵捕捉到群眾的歡呼聲，順勢轉開眼朝呼聲傳來處望，看著本場參賽的籃球隊員走進場中，心中忽然冒出離場的衝動。


	26. 尾隨之人

埃德蒙多沒將衝動化為行動，可是也沒將整場比賽看完──他在中場休息時間就以接下來還有約會為藉口和曼托菲爾與萊奧告別，在啦啦隊的表演聲中離開座位區。

他沿著館內的廊道向最近的出口走，途中和幾名場館人員或離席找廁所的觀眾擦肩而過，但人數兩隻手就夠數完，且大多數人前進的方向都與夜血者不同。

因此，當有人隔著約八公尺的距離尾隨埃德蒙多時，夜血者第一時間就發現了。

──芝加哥的治安越來越差了啊。

埃德蒙多在心中輕嘆。由於外貌和穿著之故，不少人類小混混會把他當成好扒好搶的肥羊，踩著以人類而言無聲，對夜血者而言僅是輕聲地步伐跟蹤自己，最後趁著四下無人時衝上來打劫。

他對這類無眼無禮之徒的處置大致分兩種：當周圍有目擊者或監視器時，把人揍一頓再告誡兩句後結束；而在無人也無監視器時，直接送對方去和上帝和解。

此刻埃德蒙多所踏的長廊中沒有第三人，可是天花板下掛著監視鏡頭，因此他的選擇將會是第一種。

「渴了渴了。」

埃德蒙多假意輕喊，走向自動販賣機掃視機台中紅紅綠綠的飲料罐，毫不意外地發現遠處那人類無法聽聞，但蝙蝠系夜血者都能輕易捕捉的腳步聲停下。

──好了，這裡只有你和叔叔我了，快點出來讓叔叔教你做人吧。

「不過叔叔今晚心情不太好，下手可能會重一些喔。」

埃德蒙多以氣音低語，戳了戳罐裝黑咖啡下的圓鈕，在聽見鋁罐掉落的聲響後慢慢彎下腰拿取。

以夜血者過往的經驗，沒有幾個小混混能在獵物背對自己做其他事時忍住不偷襲，然而自埃德蒙多推開取物口的擋板，到拿出咖啡拉開拉環為止，腳步聲都沒再出現。

──是謹慎還是膽小呢？

埃德蒙多喝著咖啡猜測，基於好奇讓影蝠放出聲波探查。

影蝠的音波能探知到的訊息遠比普通蝙蝠多且細膩，他很快就確定跟蹤者的確切位置、站姿、心跳速率和……

「咦？」

埃德蒙多雙眼放大，腦中清楚映著由聲波建構成的跟蹤者外貌，那藏在寬鬆兜帽中的英俊臉龐、為了縮小存在微微弓起的身軀都與李焰一模一樣。

他心頭一熱，近乎反射動作地轉向李焰所在的方向，右腳向前踏一步，而腦中透過聲波捕捉的李焰也立刻倒退一步。

這令埃德蒙多猛然止步，想起以普通人類的耳力眼力，自己不可能發現位於視線死角更沒發出多少聲響的李焰；且對方既然後退了，就表示沒有與他接觸的意思，貿然靠近九成九會把人嚇跑。

──不過去就見不到阿焰，但過去阿焰就會跑掉……想過去、不能過去、想過去、想過去啊啊啊！

埃德蒙多在腦中翻滾哀嚎，咬牙將腳收回，轉過身壓抑著胸中翻騰的饑渴繼續往大門口走。

而稍稍讓夜血者開心的是李焰不但立刻跟上，還將兩人的間距由七公尺多拉近到六公尺，只是這份喜悅只持續不到十秒鐘，就被各式各樣的問題擠出腦袋。

──阿焰怎麼會在這裡？是單純來看球賽還是有其他目的？為什麼要偷偷跟著我？

「埃德蒙多……」

──要如何把阿焰引出來？繞著體育館跑一圈……不行，雖然我絕對能跑得比阿焰快，但那不是人類的速……

「埃德蒙多大人！」

內洛的吼聲將埃德蒙多拉回現實，他上身一抖停下腳步，發現自己不知何時已進入停車場，站在離自家休旅車七八步遠的地方。

「您走過頭了。」

內洛從駕駛座旁的車窗探出頭提醒，雙眉微蹙道：「而且也提前了，為什麼？比賽不精彩？」

「比賽很精彩，只是我對籃球沒太大興趣。」

埃德蒙多邊說邊走回休旅車邊，遠處的李焰沒跟著移動，令夜血者不禁有些失落。

「可是您對森林精靈主有興趣，他可是您暗戀……」

「那是一百多年前的事了！」

埃德蒙多瞪內洛一眼，伸手握住休旅車的門把，但在拉動前猛然停滯。

李焰雖然體內雖有精靈和不知名種族的血，但身體素質上仍偏人類，而人類體力再好跑得再快都不可能用兩條腿追蹤汽車，因此只要埃德蒙多坐上休旅車，不管金髮青年有沒有意願繼續追隨，都一定會被甩掉。

「三、二、一……十點了。」

內洛掏出手機滑了滑道：「恭喜您，沒有待處理事項，您不用回總部了。請上車，我送您回宅邸。」

埃德蒙多雙唇抿起，靜默五六秒後放開門把向內洛問：「我記得這附近有一家你很喜歡的咖啡廳，對吧？」

「不，我沒在這……」

「這附近有你喜歡的咖啡廳，對、吧！」埃德蒙多加重語氣，目光灼灼地盯著內洛。

內洛愣住，和埃德蒙多對視片刻後垂下肩膀認命地道：「是，這裡有我喜歡的咖啡廳。」

埃德蒙多露出笑容，拉開駕駛座的車門道：「那可不能錯過，去你喜歡的店坐坐再回去吧！」

內洛面無表情地下車，關上車門在設定電子鎖後，以走在埃德蒙多後頭的方式隱晦地表達「你說這裡有我愛的店，那你去找出來啊！」的怒吼。

埃德蒙多清楚自家秘書的不滿，暗自放出影蝠搜索四方，很快就在兩個路口外找到一間只有一層樓的小咖啡廳。

他一面向咖啡廳走去，一面繼續以聲波確定李焰的方向，於腦中看著金髮青年隨自己走出停車場穿過路口，前往兩條馬路外的咖啡廳。

咖啡廳面對馬路那側的牆面上半是玻璃下半是磚牆，透過玻璃能看見在吧檯後滑手機的女服務生，以及兩名分坐在店面左右兩端的男顧客。

埃德蒙多推開掛有鈴鐺的門，不等人帶位就直接走到中央靠窗的四人位，坐上紅沙發對走過來的服務生道：「兩杯黑咖啡和兩份原味鬆餅，一份奶油楓糖正常，一份楓糖加倍，謝謝。」

服務生轉身離去，內洛同時坐到埃德蒙多對面，沉下眼低聲道：「您被跟蹤了。」

「我知道。」

「人停在對面街區，剛剛躲進巷子裡。」

內洛斜眼瞄向對街的巷子，輕柔而冷酷地問：「要活捉，還是處理掉？」

「那是阿焰。」

「那就不能……」

內洛頓住，看向埃德蒙多驚訝地問：「李先生為何會在這裡？」

「我哪知道！」

埃德蒙多有些焦躁地回答，注視著腦中的李焰皺眉道：「大概是來看球賽的，他從我離開觀眾席後就一直跟著。」

「他跟蹤的技巧不錯，換成普通人類應該不會發現。」

「所以才頭痛啊……」

埃德蒙多眼角餘光瞄到服務生靠近，停下話等對方放下咖啡與鬆餅，才端起杯子煩悶地道：「如果他的技巧很差，我還能佯裝聽到腳步聲、瞄到人影之類的把他揪出來，但他……移動時幾乎沒有聲音，還完全走在我的視線死角！」

「我這邊倒是能看到，不過這也是靠夜血者的夜視力，李先生待的位置路燈照不到，以人類的視力應該無法捕捉。」

「可惡……為什麼人類的眼睛和耳朵這麼不中用！」

「太中用我們就麻煩了。」

內洛拿起刀叉，平靜地切割面前淋上雙份楓糖的鬆餅道：「我想李先生應該不希望被您察覺，您何不順應他的心願，裝作毫無所知的樣子返回宅邸呢？」

「因為我也想見阿焰啊！」

埃德蒙多握著叉子敲上桌面，盯著存於腦海卻不存於眼前的金髮青年道：「他能一個人遠遠看著我，我卻只能透過聲波知道他在哪，你不覺得很不公平嗎！」

「不覺得……罷了。」

內洛叉起滿是楓糖的鬆餅放入嘴中，用糖漿滋潤喉嚨後問：「所以只要能讓李先生出現在您的眼前，您就能放我下班了嗎？」

「我不只讓你下班，還送你有薪假和獎金。」

「成交。」

內洛放下刀叉，抽取紙巾擦擦嘴唇，再起身繞過桌子來到埃德蒙多那一側，低聲說了句「失禮了」後，倏然折腰逼近埃德蒙多，將人壓倒在沙發椅上。

埃德蒙多雙眼圓睜，盯著內洛離自己鼻尖只有三公分距離的臉龐，皺起雙眉問：「你這是在做什麼？」

「釣魚。」

「啊？」

「總之請維持現在的姿勢。」內洛邊說邊調整身體的高度，讓自己的頭位於玻璃與磚牆之間。

「這姿勢是……咦！」

埃德蒙多愣住，因為他發現李焰離開隱身的小巷子，以跑百米的速度穿越馬路，朝咖啡廳門口疾奔而來。


	27. 插槍走火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 標題無錯字

這讓埃德蒙多立刻想推開內洛爬起來，但在動作前又擔心起此舉會不會把李焰嚇跑──畢竟他完全不知道對方為什麼會衝過來，正猶豫不決時，咖啡廳大門上的鈴鐺已發出響聲。

響聲之後是急切地奔跑聲，埃德蒙多聽著迅速靠近的足音，在做出任何反應前，就看見一隻手就由後扣住內洛的肩膀，一把將秘書從自己身上拉開。

扯人的是李焰，他粗暴地將內洛推到另一端，然後屈膝跪上秘書前一秒停留的位置，俯身吻上埃德蒙多的嘴。

埃德蒙多嚇一跳，不過很快就啟唇迎合李焰的親吻，舉起手想碰觸對方的身軀。

然而李焰的動作更快也更激烈，他一把扯開埃德蒙多的衣領，將咬吮目標從埃德蒙多的唇舌轉為脖子。

酥麻感頓時佔據埃德蒙多的神經，他先是軟下腰肢，再猛然回神推拍李焰喊道：「阿、阿焰你等會！這裡……這裡不適合做那種事啊！」

李焰的回應是更加用力地啃吸埃德蒙多的頸部，右手同時鑽進敞開的衣襟，如同探索水源的沙漠旅人一般，用比常人高上好幾度的手掌摸索夜血者的身軀。

此舉讓埃德蒙多一瞬間失神，在手掌的溫熱和齒舌的扯磨中載浮載沉好一會，才因為敲桌聲找回理性。

敲桌子的是內洛，他與埃德蒙多對上眼後，將保險套和潤滑液放到桌邊，然後端起只吃上兩口的鬆餅走向吧檯。

埃德蒙多不知道內洛去吧檯做什麼──這短暫的分心換來一陣兇咬，但片刻後咖啡廳內的客人與員工紛紛走出店門，店內吊燈也一併熄滅，狹長的店面僅靠人行道上的街燈和偶然駛過的車輛車頭燈照明。

而李焰的手也同時摸上埃德蒙多的褲頭，長繭的手指如獸爪般抓下夜血者的褲子，扳開微微滲著水液的臀瓣，朝自己挺立且微微發紅的肉具壓下去。

「呃啊啊！」

埃德蒙多先聽見慘叫聲，而後才意識到聲音是由自己口中發出，想咬牙阻止叫喊，但是肉體深處被肉刃破開、灼燒的疼痛太過巨大，即使是身經百戰的領主級夜血者也難以嚥下。

不過即使埃德蒙多壓不下叫喊，喊聲卻沒有延續，因為李焰以極快地速度將自身抽出，臉色死白地盯著夜血者。

「埃……我、做……欸？啊！」

李焰抖著嘴唇說不出完整句，看著埃德蒙多曲起的雙腿後退，呆立兩三秒後舉起手掐住自己的脖子。

拜此之賜，當埃德蒙多憑藉魔力將臀穴修復完畢，撐起上身朝李焰看去時，瞧見的便是金髮青年面色發黑十指深陷頸肉的驚悚畫面。

「阿焰！」

埃德蒙多顧不得衣衫不整，拎著褲子用最快速度爬起來奔到李焰面前，拉扯對方的手腕喊道：「別這樣！我只是有點痛，不嚴重，根本沒受傷，快把手放開！」

李焰沒有鬆手，相反地以幾乎要掐碎骨頭力道的收縮十指，膝蓋一屈倒向埃德蒙多。

埃德蒙多接住李焰，想將對方的雙手強行拉離，又怕會因此傷到人類的脖子，正焦急頭痛時，眼角餘光瞄到桌上切鬆餅的餐刀，先讓青年坐下再伸手抓來刀具，將銀白刀刃抵上自己的咽喉道：「你要是敢死在我面前，我就馬上自殺去地獄找你！」

李焰眼瞳微顫，手指先停止掐壓再緩慢地放開，露出印上深紅手印的脖頸。

埃德蒙多大吐一口氣，放下餐刀小心翼翼地碰觸李焰脖上的掌印問：「很疼嗎？」

「你……咳！啊、呃！」

「別急，休息一會，喝點東西再回答。」

埃德蒙多拿起咖啡遞給李焰，看著對方一口一口將杯子喝乾，憂心忡忡地問：「有比較舒服嗎？」

李焰張口再閉口，反覆五六次才啞著嗓音問：「你真的……沒受傷？」

「真的。」

埃德蒙多認真的點頭，發現李焰仍鎖著眉頭一臉恐懼的模樣，心一橫坐上沙發椅，將褲頭從腰間推到腿根的位置，抱起大腿露出臀部道：「你若是不信，可以親手確認。」

李焰猶豫幾秒後伸出手，指尖輕輕滑過埃德蒙多的臀瓣，再碰觸閉攏的穴口，停留片刻才極緩極輕地往穴內探。

埃德蒙多深呼吸放鬆肌肉，盡可能減低手指推進時的阻力，於指身停止時抬頭笑道：「如何？沒有傷口吧。」

「沒有。」

李焰抽出手指，望著潔白如昔的圓臀，大吸一口氣虛脫地跪到地上。

埃德蒙多放下腿拉起褲子，彎腰靠近李焰開玩笑道：「你很雄偉，但還不足以弄傷我。」

李焰沉默，注視埃德蒙多的笑臉須臾，拖著膝蓋靠近夜血者，圈住對方的腰再伏上半開的雙腿。

埃德蒙多將手放到李焰的頭上，輕撫金絲般的短髮問：「你是為了看籃球賽，才取消與我的約會嗎？」

「是。」

「那用不著取消約會啊，我可以提前下……」

「不行！」李焰厲聲打斷埃德蒙多，雙手同時揪住夜血者的衣衫。

埃德蒙多微微一驚，藏起失落維持著笑容問：「你不想和我一起看球賽？」

「和你一起做什麼都可以，但是……」

李焰抓握的力道加大，沉聲渾身緊繃地道：「不能在那個人在的時候。」

「那個人是？」

「……」

「不能告訴我？」

埃德蒙多臉上輕鬆，心底緊張地問：「是男朋友或女朋友嗎？」

「不是。」

李焰收緊手臂，將頭蹭向埃德蒙多的身軀，瞇起眼低沉而疲倦地道：「是討厭的人，所以不能讓你接近。」

埃德蒙多放在椅上的手指曲起，他在被李焰粗暴進入前就已被咬到半勃，之後雖因疼痛頹軟，但在青年放鬆不設防的低語、緊貼褲襠的摩擦刺激下，背脊迅速竄起麻癢感，被對方靠著的部位也精神起來。

李焰顯然發現埃德蒙多的變化，抬起頭在夜血者做出任何回應前，輕柔地拉下對方未扣起拉緊的褲子，掏出半軟半硬的性器送入口中。

「阿、阿焰！」

埃德蒙多驚叫，動手想阻止李焰，卻被對方的吮吸抽去力氣，緊急以手撐住身體。

李焰將埃德蒙多的肉莖緩緩吐出，右手握住沾上自己唾液的莖身上下套弄，左手探入褲中揉捏臀肉，明明手與口的動作都極其色情，寶石般的紅瞳卻沒有半點慾色，反而誠敬如膜拜聖像的信徒。

這份反差令埃德蒙多竄起一陣顫慄，特別是他清楚感受到李焰的口舌手指動得多溫和細膩，讓他物理和心理層面都處於「捧在掌心、含在喉裡」時，肉體上的快慰與精神上的憐愛相疊相融，激起更強烈的歡愉。

「啊……嗯哈、哈！」

埃德蒙多雙手一抖躺上沙發座，兩腿夾住李焰的身軀，腰肢隨青年的吸吞一下一下彈顫，深藍色的眼眸籠上水氣，接近玉色的陰莖完全挺立。

李焰透過口舌捕捉到埃德蒙多的情動，更加賣力地吞嚥對方的半身，屢屢讓龜頭抵上喉嚨深處，左右手也沒閒著，更加仔細地撫揉夜血者。

埃德蒙多被吸揉得渾身緊繃，射精衝動快速湧上神經，但僅存的理智也同時提醒他上回射在李焰口中時把對方嗆得猛咳，連忙支起上身推著金髮青年的肩膀道：「阿焰停……我要、要……去了！」

李焰望了埃德蒙多一眼，將口中的雪莖吐出，但馬上就一口氣吞回，嘴唇與舌頭滑過挺翹的肉具，溫熱的唾水裹上莖肉再由唇角滲出。

憑藉夜血者優秀的夜視能力，埃德蒙多清楚看見了這幕，深含的快感和視覺上的刺激使他壓抑不了洩精的渴望，雙腿猛抖將體液射進李焰喉中。

李焰咳了一聲，但立刻就穩住喉嚨，將口腔內囤積的精液嚥下，再慢慢將埃德蒙多軟下的性器抽離，舔舔嘴巴抬頭以毫無邪氣、滿是期待的目光看著夜血者問：「舒服嗎？」

埃德蒙多感覺自己被心型箭矢射穿心臟，本該因高潮而平靜的身體不冷反熱，張口閉口幾回後拉開上身的衣衫，拉起李焰的手貼上胸脯道：「很舒服，但是……我更想被你插入。」


End file.
